


Secrets

by Sona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona/pseuds/Sona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commençant avec l'arrivée inattendue de Draco chez les Dursley, l'été de Harry est rempli de nombreuses activités et de secrets. Il rencontre des alliés inattendus et devient le leader de son camp. DH, post HBP. Reprise de traduction. Chapitre 40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 40

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Vorabiza  
> Traductrices : merryme (du chapitre 1 au chapitre 39), Althealine (à partir du chapitre 40)  
> Bêta : Mounette. Un grand merci à elle pour son travail.  
> Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à J. K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Vorabiza.
> 
> Salut, les gens ! Bon, voilà, après moult réflexion, j'ai finalement décidé de poster ma traduction de cette fic - ou plutôt des chapitres restants - ici. Je ne peux malheureusement pas poster la traduction en entier (il faudrait pour ça que j'obtienne l'accord de la première traductrice, et celle-ci est inactive depuis 3 ans), mais vous pouvez toujours la trouver et la lire sur ff.net. La première traductrice s'appelle merryme, et le titre est le même.
> 
> La raison qui m'a poussée à poster la suite ici est que cette fanfiction contient des lemons, et, comme c'est interdit sur ff.net (et à cause du nettoyage du printemps de 2012), j'ai décidé de prendre mes précautions. Je continuerai à publier sur les deux sites, au cas où.
> 
> N.B. et léger rappel :
> 
> Alors, pour le résumé (destiné à ceux qui ont lu mais qui ont un peu oublié on en est l'histoire), je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour relire les 39 chapitres en entier pour vous en faire un résumé détaillé et chronologique – et je dois bien avouer que j'ai peur de me tromper quelque part, c'est un peu vague dans ma tête, oups.
> 
> Néanmoins, il est important que vous gardiez en tête la 'ligne' majeure que suit la fic. A savoir, Harry jongle entre deux bords. D'un côté, il poursuit toujours sa quête des Horcruxes (il en a d'ailleurs eu deux ; le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard – qui était dans le Manoir Malfoy, obtenu avec l'aide de Lucius – et la Coupe de Poufsouffle, retrouvée cachée au fond d'un puits non loin de la maison de ses parents), et de l'autre, eh bien, il essaie de déjouer les plans de Voldemort, et aussi d'éviter que celui-ci ne se doute de quelque chose. Par exemple, du changement de camp des Malfoy, du double rôle de Snape, et des plans de Blaise et Draco pour éviter que les Serpentards neutres ne soient 'forcés' d'entrer dans ses rangs.
> 
> Cela fait bien sûr un moment déjà que Harry et Draco sont ensemble. Ils vivent maintenant à Grimmauld Place, avec Victoria, Narcissa, Remus, Winky... et sans oublier Lucius, récemment évadé d'Azkaban grâce à l'aide de Harry.
> 
> Voilà, dans ce chapitre, Harry se rend au mariage de Bill et Fleur, avec Remus et Lucius sous sa forme Animagus. Celui-ci sera plus actif dans ce chapitre (je crois que ses fans apprécieront beaucoup !). Voldemort, lui, est furieux après tous les revers qu'il a subis ; la bataille de la petite ville près de Little Whinging, celle de Pré-Au-Lard et aussi la courte confrontation entre lui et Harry à Godric's Hollow. La question est : que va-t-il faire ? Quand, et surtout, où ? Vous recevrez les réponses dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Harry fut soulagé lorsque Remus et lui Transplanèrent au Terrier. La tension à Grimmauld Place l'avait rendu fou. Il savait que la journée avait peu de chances de bien se terminer, mais il préférait de loin en finir au plus vite que d'attendre davantage.

Severus ne savait toujours rien de plus que ce qu'il leur avait déjà dit quand il était revenu la première fois – seulement que Voldemort était conscient qu'une grande partie des acteurs clés du camp de la Lumière allaient être présents et qu'il allait en profiter. Il n'y avait rien que Harry puisse faire pour s'y préparer.

Pourtant, Draco et lui avaient passé toute la journée précédente à s'entraîner avec Lucius et Remus. S'entraîner avec Lucius avait été... perturbant. En fait, il avait plus d'une fois espéré que Severus se sente assez bien pour l'entraîner. Quand il s'était entraîné avec Severus, leur attention était toujours focalisée sur la Défense. Lucius, lui, semblait davantage adhérer à la théorie consistant à se défendre en attaquant. Harry avait rapidement appris à demander si un sort était légal ou non, bien qu'il les eût tous appris.

Il avait été surpris que Remus n'ait pas interféré. Celui-ci avait seulement dit que tant que cela aidait à garder Harry en sécurité, il n'allait pas poser de questions. Draco n'avait pas été aussi facile à gérer, bien que cela ne fût en rapport avec l'entraînement. Il ne s'était pas calmement inquiété – pas plus que Harry n'avait patiemment attendu – et il était furieux de ne pas être autorisé à se battre dans la prochaine bataille. Sa colère n'était pas réellement dirigée vers quelqu'un en particulier, excepté peut-être Voldemort, mais Harry en écopa de la plus large partie. Leur joute tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde, et quand Severus les avait rejoints plus tard dans la soirée, il leur avait rapidement ordonné de monter dans leur chambre pour se débarrasser de leur frustration.

La matinée ne s'était pas mieux passée que la journée précédente. Après nombre de mises en garde, Harry avait finalement été envoyé aux Weasley pour assister au mariage – avec un furet dans sa poche. Narcissa lui avait même confié un cadeau emballé, considérant que Harry n'en avait jamais acheté. C'était soi-disant une horloge ornée destinée à la première maison de Bill et Fleur. Harry ne savait même pas s'ils avaient leur propre maison ou s'ils comptaient vivre au Terrier, mais il était reconnaissant de ne pas arriver les mains vides.

Il laissa Remus avec les autres invités et entra avec assurance à l'intérieur de la maison, déposant le cadeau en cours de route. Mme Weasley le salua chaleureusement, s'exclama sur combien il était beau, avant de l'envoyer vers la chambre de Ron.

Il frappa à la porte et un Ron pressé le fit entrer. Celui-ci cligna doucement des paupières, examinant son apparence.

« Tu as vraiment l'air différent de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu », dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire narquois.

« Désolé, mais je n'allais sûrement pas porter une jupe au mariage », dit-il.

Ron roula des yeux.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit-il. C'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu ressembler autant à un sorcier avant. Tu es vraiment allé faire du shopping, pas vrai ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Remus avait dit que c'était la meilleure impression à laisser aux autres, et qu'il voulait en quelque sorte être sa couverture. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Harry aimait mentir à ses amis.

« J'aime les phœnix, dit Ron avec admiration.  
— Regarde le dos, dit Harry, se tournant de sorte que Ron puisse voir le phœnix brodé sur le dos de sa robe.  
— Wow, dit Ron. Fred et George savaient à propos de ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, lui refaisant face.

« Crois-le ou non, ils ne le savaient pas, dit-il. Il semblerait que je sois associé avec un phœnix, maintenant. »

Et des serpents, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Ça tombe sous le sens, mon pote, répondit Ron. Ton rôle dans la guerre, tout ça. Bon, maintenant, aide-moi à trouver ma cravate. »

En riant, Harry aida Ron et attendit qu'il eût fini de se préparer. Ils descendirent en bas et sortirent ensemble, cherchant Hermione et Ginny parmi les invités. Ils se firent saluer par quelques amis de Bill qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés à la fête, tandis que Harry endurait plusieurs remarques taquines sur combien il avait bonne allure. Ils trouvèrent enfin les deux jeunes filles et leurs places.

Cependant, plus l'heure de la cérémonie approchait, et plus Harry devenait nerveux.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura Hermione, remarquant son agitation.  
— Rien, du moins pas encore, murmura Harry en retour. Je suis juste inquiet à propos de ce qui va arriver.  
— Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle alarmée.

Harry montra les gens présents d'un geste.

« Parce que tout le monde est là et ce mariage n'est certainement pas un secret.  
— La plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont là, réalisa Hermione. Ce qui veut dire que c'est le bon moment pour lui d'attaquer autre part.  
— Exactement.  
— Que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire », dit-il.

Hermione ne parut pas enchantée par l'affirmation, mais hocha cependant la tête.

Harry regarda la cérémonie, bien que ses pensées soient ailleurs. Il savait que Voldemort pouvait attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Severus n'avait aucune idée de si ça allait être durant la cérémonie ou pendant la réception. Après la défaite de Pré-Au-Lard, Voldemort ne laissait plus filtrer aucune information.

Harry tenta de nouveau de se concentrer sur la cérémonie. Fleur était absolument radieuse et Bill était incroyablement beau. Harry y pensa. Bill aurait-il pu guérir à temps pour le mariage s'il n'y avait pas aidé ? Et sans cicatrices ? Il se sentit incroyablement fier d'avoir été capable de l'aider de cette façon, bien que cela ne fût pas tellement difficile. Il se demanda s'il pourrait jamais leur dire que c'était en réalité Severus qui avait rendu la chose possible.

Il regarda les longs cordons blancs être enroulés autour de leurs mains, et songea aux différents liens. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup, mais il espérait que, peut-être un jour, il serait lui aussi lié à Draco de la même façon.

Après la cérémonie, Harry se leva et erra dans le jardin sans réel but, parlant aux autres invités mais ne se concentrant sur aucune conversation. Il repéra encore une fois Ron et Hermione et il se dirigeait vers eux lorsqu'il sentit soudainement le bracelet devenir exceptionnellement chaud.

Il retroussa rapidement sa manche, observant la partie plate du bracelet. Au lieu du nom de Victoria, elle indiquait maintenant _Marque des Ténèbres_.

« Merde », jura-t-il silencieusement, regardant rapidement les invités et espérant ardemment qu'il n'aurait pas à interrompre la fête. Il changea de direction, se dirigeant vers la maison où était son sac à dos. Il allait probablement en avoir rapidement besoin, l'ayant caché dans la chambre de Ron à son arrivée. Il ne fut pas très surpris de voir Fred et George se matérialiser et l'encadrer de part et d'autre.

« Ma poche est chaude », dit Fred impudemment.

Harry ricana.

« Je trouve ça assez perturbant, étant donné que mon poignet l'est aussi », dit-il.

Fred et George commencèrent à ricaner avec lui.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda George.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mon sac à dos est dans la chambre de Ron, dit-il. A partir de là, je ne sais pas encore. Si nous avons de la chance, nous n'irons nulle part.  
— Mais tu ne penses pas qu'on sera aussi chanceux, pas vrai ? » demanda Fred.

Harry secoua simplement la tête, montant les escaliers deux à deux. Il savait que c'était Draco qui les avait prévenus, les jumeaux et lui, quand la Marque des Ténèbres avait commencé à chauffer. Il n'avait pas vu Remus, mais il était sûr que Severus l'avait prévenu et qu'il avait dû Transplaner à Grimmauld Place, juste au cas où il obtiendrait des informations supplémentaires.

Harry préparait ses affaires et comptait rester au Terrier au cas où il aurait besoin de réunir l'Ordre. Après, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait d'attendre, et espérer que Severus pourrait lui donner une localisation et n'importe quelle autre indication via le bracelet.

Harry ramassa son sac. Il fourra sa main à l'intérieur, sifflant comme il l'avait souvent fait. Il en ressortit sa main, autour de laquelle s'enroulaient quatre serpents. Il les contempla pendant un moment.

« Cela vous dérangerait de porter un serpent n'importe où on irait ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux.  
— Je reconnais que oui », dit aisément Fred.

George avait arraché le sac à dos de Harry et tenait en main son ancienne Cape d'Invisibilité :

« Tu permets ? demanda-t-il.  
— Tu devrais prendre la nouvelle, protesta Harry.  
— Non, celle-ci fera l'affaire, dit George. Donne-moi un de tes satanés serpents », ajouta-t-il, secouant la tête d'un air dérouté.

Harry regarda les serpents spéculativement. Il tendit Serda à George, puis Gryff à Fred. Il garda Salz et Lissa, et les serpents s'enroulèrent autour des biceps des trois jeunes hommes, sous leurs robes, obéissant aux instructions sifflées par Harry :

« _Gryff, Serda, ils ne seront pas capables de vous parler, mais vous vous rappelez toujours de ce que je vous ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Harry.  
— _Robes noires, masques blancs_ , répondit Serda. _Les immobiliser._  
— _Les mordre_ , répondit Gryff.  
— _Oui_ , siffla Harry. _Vous pouvez vous diriger vers leurs cous pour parvenir à voir une fois qu'on aura Transplané_.  
— _Oui, Maître_ , siffla Gryff en retour.  
— Ils savent quoi faire, dit Harry à Fred et George. Une fois que vous aurez Transplané, ils iront s'enrouler autour de vos cous. Juste laissez-les faire leur travail. »

Harry prit l'autre Cape d'Invisibilité et jeta son sac de côté, sur le lit de Ron.

« Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Avec un peu d'espoir, nous n'irons nulle part », dit-il.

Il sentit une morsure sur sa cuisse.

« Ouch ! Putain, je sais que nous allons probablement partir et je suis prêt », trancha-t-il irrité. Il reçut simplement une autre morsure en réponse à ses mots.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Arrêtez de faire ça ! Très bien, qu'est-ce que j'ai donc oublié ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux fouillant la chambre. Prenant son sac pour vérifier, il finit par trouver la dague enveloppée de sa gaine au fond du sac.

« Putain de merde, grommela Harry. Je ne veux toujours pas de ce putain de truc. »

Et, néanmoins, alors qu'il parlait, il l'attacha à sa ceinture.

« Je ne pensais pas que ton gars était là, dit Fred.  
— Il ne l'est pas », dit brièvement Harry alors qu'il commençait à arpenter la chambre.

Il remarqua les sourcils levés de Fred et George, mais secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il ne comptait pas s'expliquer.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda Fred.  
— Ne devrions-nous pas retourner en bas ? ajouta George.  
— Pas encore, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Il se pourrait que j'aie une vision en ce moment même. »

Il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux à l'étrangeté de sa propre phrase.

« Et dire que cela avait un sens », dit George en grimaçant.

Harry sourit d'un air désabusé, recommençant à arpenter la chambre. Il s'arrêta et tira sa manche vers le haut une fois qu'il sentit le bracelet chauffer encore une fois.

_Ministère. Atrium. Maintenant !_

Harry se retourna brusquement et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, Fred et George le suivant de près.

« Rassemblez les autres ! » leur cria-t-il.

Il se rua vers la Poudre de Cheminette, la jetant dans l'âtre et tombant à genoux sur le foyer de pierre en criant sa destination – le bureau de Scrimgeour. Il rugit de frustration quand il le trouva vide et sortit la tête des flammes.

Il ne remarqua aucun des regards médusés dans la pièce, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte arrière et envoyant un message à Scrimgeour à travers le bracelet. _Atrium du Ministère attaqué, maintenant !_ Le message envoyé, il regarda devant lui où se tenait la foule anxieuse et bien habillée. Il était impressionné de constater que les jumeaux les avait réunis aussi vite.

Remus Transplana subitement dans le jardin, surprenant beaucoup de monde. Harry lui jeta un regard acéré, mais il secoua la tête. Il n'en savait pas plus que Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela voulait dire que Severus avait probablement envoyé le message alors qu'ils étaient déjà en route vers le Ministère.

« Le Ministère est attaqué, ou le sera d'une minute à l'autre, dit-il sans ambages. Je viens juste de contacter Scrimgeour, mais je ne sais pas où il est. Même si nous sommes Samedi, j'espère qu'il y a déjà assez d'Aurors dans le bâtiment, sinon nous tomberons probablement dans une embuscade. »

Maugrey et Shacklebolt commencèrent rapidement à crier des ordres. Harry écoutait attentivement avec les autres quand son bracelet chauffa encore. Il tira sa manche. Voyant le message, il se retourna brusquement, robe tournoyant, et se mit à courir vers la maison. Encore une fois, il jeta la Poudre de Cheminette et cria sa destination.

« Nous nous sommes arrangés pour bloquer à temps les ascenseurs et les escaliers, dit Scrimgeour sans préambule dès qu'il vit Harry. Mais nous sommes en infériorité numérique. Quiconque essaiera de Transplaner ou de venir par Cheminette se fera probablement démonter en un rien de temps. Shacklebolt est-il avec toi ? »

Harry sentit une main se poser lourdement sur son épaule.

« Ouais, il vous écoute, dit-il rapidement.  
— Envoyez qui que vous pouvez via le Réseau de Cheminette des Aurors, c'est le plus près. Et qu'ils se dirigent vers les escaliers », ordonna Scrimgeour.

Harry s'apprêtait à ressortir la tête quand Scrimgeour l'arrêta :

« Potter, dit-il brusquement. Ils tuent, ils ne prennent pas de prisonniers », prononça-t-il, le ton sinistre.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer fermement et de mettre fin à la connexion. Ressortant la tête de la cheminée, il se retourna, et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Shacklebolt. Kingsley lui fit le même hochement de tête qu'il venait juste de faire à Scrimgeour, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la sortie en courant. L'Auror commença immédiatement à aboyer des ordres et, en quelques secondes, Tonks menait les personnes présentes vers la maison et la cheminée.

Harry darda les yeux dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posèrent sur la vue de Mme Weasley retenant fermement Ron et Ginny par le dos de leurs robes, le premier tenant fermement Hermione. Mme Weasley n'avait pas assez de bras pour retenir également les jumeaux.

« On part avec toi, mon pote », dit Fred fermement, suivant son regard.

Harry fit une pause, voulant refuser.

« Les Mangemorts veulent tuer, dit-il durement.  
— On a entendu, dit George. Nous sommes armés de serpents, de la cape et de nos produits.  
— Sans parler de nos baguettes, ajouta Fred, souriant légèrement.  
— Nous partons », dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry sourit d'un air malveillant, trouvant que le badinage des jumeaux l'aidait à se calmer, considérant qu'il s'apprêtait à participer à une bataille où il n'avait pas sa place.

« J'ai deux serpents, une meilleure cape, vos produits, une dague et une arme secrète, dit-il. Allons botter le cul à quelques Mangemorts. »

Cela ne rimait à rien de rester et d'écouter les instructions qu'aboyait Shacklebolt. Harry allait de toute façon suivre son propre plan. Il hocha simplement la tête en direction de Fleur pendant qu'elle jetait la Poudre de Cheminette pour lui permettre de passer, prenant à peine de temps de s'arrêter. Il se permit cependant de fugitivement penser combien il était terriblement triste de voir Fleur dans sa robe blanche de jeune mariée, maintenant couverte de suie.

Il parcourut les couloirs du Ministère et ne s'arrêta pour se couvrir de sa cape que quand il atteignit la cage d'escaliers.

« Vous voulez sortir maintenant ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il rapidement. Sa réponse arriva quand le furet sortit simplement de sa poche intérieure et grimpa sur son épaule. Salz et Lissa étaient déjà enroulés autour de son cou quand il descendit les escaliers pour voir se qui se passait.

« _Non !_ » cria son esprit dans un élan de protestation.

La sévère morsure à son oreille l'obligea à se re-concentrer.

« Merde, Lucius, murmura-t-il, bien que ses yeux parcoururent largement les alentours. J'aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez de me mordre. »

Il s'était déjà remis en mouvement avant qu'il n'ait fini de parler, plongeant directement la main dans le tas d'objets cachés sous la protection de sa cape.

« _Salz, nous nous apprêtons à tuer_ », siffla-t-il sinistrement.

Il dirigea le petit serpent pour qu'il atteigne le Mangemort le plus proche, le morde, avant de retourner vers Harry. Le venin, mortel, prendrait plusieurs minutes pour tuer, mais sans antidote, la victime s'affaiblirait et mourrait. Severus était le seul à porter l'antidote avec lui, au cas où il serait mordu par l'un des serpents de Harry.  
  
Où était Severus ? Où était Remus ? Harry ne put trouver personne parmi la multitude de corps, les uns en plein duels et les autres jonchant le sol. Les Mangemorts étaient partout, et il semblait s'en déverser davantage et régulièrement à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'esprit de Harry se concentra sur un seul objectif : éliminer le plus de Mangemorts possible, et de n'importe quelle manière. Ils ne pouvaient pas permettre aux fidèles de Voldemort de s'emparer du Ministère.  
  
Il continua de siffler ses ordres à Salz. Décidant que personne ne le remarquerait dans le désordre ambiant, il commença à lancer des _Stupéfix_ d'entre les pans de sa cape à tout Mangemort à la fois distrait et à sa portée. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Le camp de la Lumière était largement en infériorité numérique, tandis que de plus en plus de Mangemorts submergeaient la zone.

Les sorts de stupéfaction de Harry _passaient_ inaperçus. Des sorts étaient jetés de beaucoup de directions. Des éclairs rouges, pourpres et _verts_ illuminaient la zone. Des sorts de toutes les couleurs crépitaient et brillaient alors qu'ils frappaient la magie de la cape.

Protégé par la cape et dans l'anonymat, Harry bougea librement, ses mouvements alimentés par l'adrénaline, ainsi qu'une fureur froide et déterminée.

Quand il fut mordu à l'oreille, il cligna simplement des yeux en direction du furet avant de suivre celle vers laquelle l'animal pointait le bout de la truffe. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une demi-seconde, et il courut. Il ignora les corps qu'il enjamba et ignora les sorts qui craquèrent contre sa cape.

Il s'arrêta à peine lorsqu'il remarqua le corps de Scrimgeour tombé à terre, espérant avec ferveur que l'homme était seulement stupéfixié. Il ne reconnut pas les autres corps entourant la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Il évita automatiquement un éclair rouge jeté directement sur son visage. A la place, il frappa la porte qui se referma derrière lui. Aveuglé par l'explosion de lumière dans le couloir sombre, il bougea rapidement vers la gauche, pour seulement rester en mouvement et éviter d'être une cible immobile.

« Qui est là ? s'exclama une voix dure.  
— Ce doit être Potter. »

Harry reconnut la voix de Severus et son cœur battit plus vite. Il clignait rapidement des yeux, tentant de se concentrer pour comprendre la situation.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec Potter, cria quelqu'un avec impatience. Nous devons nous dépêcher pour ménager un chemin pour notre Maître. »

Les yeux de Harry pouvaient enfin voir plusieurs personnes portant des robes noires, alors qu'elles se retournaient et couraient. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour réfléchir. Pas de temps pour établir un plan. Il y avait seulement le temps de réagir.

Il tira sa capuche en arrière :

« Stop ! ordonna-t-il, les arrêtant.  
— Potter ! » siffla furieusement Bellatrix tandis que les autres se tournaient pour lui faire face.

Il la regarda d'un air méprisant, tandis qu'il sentait le furet descendre de son perchoir vers le sol. Son sifflement était strict, ordonnant à Lissa de transformer la couleur de Lucius en noir pour qu'il parvienne à mieux se fondre dans les ombres.

« Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter, Potter », gronda dangereusement Severus, arrachant le masque de son visage.

Cela rendrait certainement les choses plus faciles, pensa Harry. Pourtant, et alors qu'il regardait Severus, il se sentit inconfortablement conscient que celui-ci incarnait de nouveau le cruel, sadique et plein de rage bâtard qu'il était censé être.

Harry maintint sa position, malgré son envie désespérée de faire un pas en arrière.

« Regardez-moi », dit-il avec colère.

Voir Severus ainsi avait ramené sa propre rage bouillonnant à la surface.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Sans aucune pensée réfléchie, Harry sauta sur le côté et hurla :

« _Sectumsempra !_ »

Le Doloris craqua sur le bord de la cape, mais le sort de Harry avait atteint sa cible. Il ne savait qui c'était, à part que ce n'était pas Severus. Il ne ressentit pas le moindre remords quand ils s'écroulèrent en hurlant et en se cramponnant désespérément à leurs torses tandis que leur sang giclait partout autour d'eux.  
  
Malheureusement, un second sort passa entre les pans écartés de la cape et Harry s'effondra également, hurlant quand la douleur se propagea dans son corps. Le sort se brisa alors même qu'il tombait, grâce à la cape qui l'interrompit. Il roula sur lui-même, se redressant rapidement.

Il réalisa pourquoi il avait eu assez de temps pour se remettre debout sans autre attaque quand il remarqua la voix de Lucius. Le furet s'était furtivement glissé dans les ombres pour se positionner derrière les Mangemorts, avant de se transformer.

« Regardez qui voilà, dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, le ton dédaigneux. Comme c'est pratique, que nous nous soyons encore rencontrés au Ministère.  
— Lucius ! cracha Bellatrix, la voix furieuse mais empreinte d'incrédulité.  
— Très observateur de ta part », répondit-il la voix traînante.

Encore légèrement étourdi par le sort qu'on lui avait jeté, Harry pensa que _c'était_ une intéressante observation. Sans réel rapport avec la situation présente, il pensa que Draco avait eu raison de penser qu'il aurait l'air affreux avec les cheveux noirs.

Secouant la tête pour la débarrasser des effets persistants du sort, il réalisa que Lucius avait effectivement attiré toute leur attention. Suffisamment remis pour se battre, Harry prit avantage de la distraction des Mangemorts et en abattit un autre.

« _Sectumsempra !_ » cria-t-il, abattant brutalement sa baguette.

Cette fois seulement, il fut plus intelligent et il rabattit rapidement sa cape autour de lui. Il évita le rayon de lumière pourpre qui se dirigeait vers sa tête, et deux autres sorts brillants qui passèrent sans risque près des pans de sa cape.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Alors que Harry tentait de s'esquiver loin du sort, il regarda, choqué, le flash vert se diriger vers lui – et qui se brisa dans un éclat de crépitements quand il percuta la cape.

Il remarqua vaguement que Severus, ainsi que deux autres Mangemorts, avait crié à Bellatrix d'arrêter. Leur Maître leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas tuer Harry Potter.

Harry se sentit comme s'il était dans un tunnel. Tout le monde s'était figé tandis qu'ils regardaient le Sortilège de la Mort se disperser dans le néant. Ses yeux largement ouverts se plissèrent quand il les leva pour se concentrer uniquement sur Bellatrix. Il ne pouvait s'être écoulé plus de quelques secondes depuis que le sort avait été lancé sur lui avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette et la pointe sur elle.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » cria-t-il.

Son cri trouva écho dans les voix de Lucius et de Severus, et Bellatrix, ainsi que deux autres Mangemorts, tombèrent au sol. Tout se passait tellement vite que Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait juste de faire avant que sa baguette ne lui soit arrachée par un _Expelliarmus_.

Réagissant seulement par instinct, il s'empressa de remettre en place le capuchon de la cape pour qu'il puisse disparaître de nouveau. Il se couvrit, mais il était déjà trop tard car deux Mangemorts à la forte carrure lui rentrèrent dedans. Il s'écrasa au sol, sa tête heurtant la pierre.

Quand ils se redressèrent pour repousser la cape, le jeune homme tâtonna frénétiquement pour trouver la dague. Il l'arracha de sa ceinture et frappa à l'aveuglette, atteignant la gorge de l'un de ses attaquants. Le deuxième laissa échapper un hurlement de rage tandis qu'un de ses poings charnus allait à la rencontre des côtes de Harry et que l'autre entrait en contact avec son visage. Un jet de sang fusa, et le corps retomba lourdement sur lui, immobile.

Paniqué, il se poussa, dans le seul but de s'en tenir éloigné.

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda précipitamment Lucius.

Les yeux de Harry bougèrent frénétiquement, voyant seulement Severus accroupi près de lui de l'autre côté.

« C'est fini, dit Severus, la voix dure, bien qu'empreinte d'inquiétude. Du moins dans ce couloir, c'est fini. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, répétant la question de Lucius.  
— Ouais », répondit Harry hébété.

Il était au moins vivant, et cela semblait être une assez bonne réponse pour le moment.

« Vas-y ! ordonna Lucius à Severus. Tu ne peux pas te faire attraper ici. »

Le regard de Severus passa de l'un à l'autre avant qu'il ne hoche sèchement la tête. Se relevant rapidement, il se retourna dans un déploiement de robes et se dirigea en courant vers l'Atrium.

Lucius remit Harry sur ses pieds.

« Vous devez vous lever, Harry », commanda-t-il.

La vision de Harry se brouilla pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se tienne debout.

« Putain de merde », murmura-t-il, ses yeux englobant le spectacle des corps allongés sur le sol autour d'eux. Il regarda fixement les deux corps près de lui. Leurs gorges à tous les deux avaient été tranchées.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Est-ce que j'ai –  
— Oui, l'un d'eux, lui dit Lucius, lugubre. J'ai tué l'autre, comme je n'ai pas osé utiliser un sortilège de mort. »

Il saisit fermement les épaules de Harry :

« Ressaisissez-vous, Potter, ordonna-t-il. Nous ne savons pas si c'est fini ailleurs ou pas. »

Harry acquiesça avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, le regrettant instantanément. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pressa sa main contre ses côtes meurtries qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours fermement la fichue dague entre ses doigts. Il la remit dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture.

« Vous ne savez jamais quand porter une arme supplémentaire peut s'avérer utile », dit sinistrement Lucius.

Il lâcha brusquement les épaules de Harry et se mit en quête de sa baguette. En revenant, il la lui fourra dans la main.

Ayant maintenant sa baguette en main, Harry sortit de sa torpeur.

« Nous devons y aller », dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lucius le regarda d'un œil scrutateur, acquiesça rapidement de la tête, avant de se transformer en sa forme Animagus. Harry plongea résolument dans son engourdissement, alors même qu'il s'enveloppait de nouveau de sa cape. Il n'avait pas le temps de réagir à l'horreur maintenant. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard au massacre. En plus de l'homme qu'il avait tué en lui tranchant la gorge, il avait tué Bellatrix avec le Sortilège de la Mort et, apparemment, il en avait tué deux autres avec le _Sectumsempra_. Severus et Lucius en avaient tué plusieurs également. Aussi écœurant que ça pouvait être, ils avaient gagné cette bataille.

Avec le furet de nouveau perché sur son épaule, Harry repartit à grands pas déterminés vers l'Atrium.

Glissant contre la porte, il fut témoin d'un chaos différent de celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour remarquer que les Mangemorts avaient techniquement quitté les lieux. Severus avait dû leur ordonner de partir quand il était revenu, prenant avec lui tous ceux qui étaient toujours engagés dans des duels.

Harry fouilla des yeux la scène devant lui. Des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre ligotaient tous les Mangemorts qui avaient été laissés en arrière. Des employés du Ministère gardaient un œil sur les blessés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était debout dans un cimetière, et il sentit le goût de bile lui monter à la gorge.

Déglutissant difficilement et ignorant délibérément son état nauséeux grandissant, il repoussa la capuche de sa cape et commença à vérifier les corps autour de lui, en quête de n'importe quel signe de vie. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir réalisé que le Ministre était tombé dans ce recoin. Ils n'avaient pas une paire d'yeux supplémentaire comme Harry et ils avaient tous été débordés par leurs propres combats.

Harry fut vaguement conscient que Lucius s'installait de nouveau dans la poche intérieure de ses robes, alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de Scrimgeour et vérifiait son pouls avec espoir. Et il n'en trouva pas. Fermant les yeux, il se tourna à l'aveuglette vers le corps allongé de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant le pouls de l'inconnu. Et il n'en trouva pas non plus.

Se sentant frénétique, il rampa vers le corps affalé près de la porte, et il eut un cri lorsqu'il en sentit le pouls.

« _Enervatum !_ »

Quand les yeux de l'homme commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, Harry entendit qu'on criait son nom. Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir Remus courant dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas quand Remus se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Harry, merci Merlin, dit Remus, le tirant étroitement à lui et ignorant le sang sur son visage et le fait que le corps de Harry n'était même pas visible.  
— Remus, ça fait mal, gémit Harry, ce qui poussa Remus à s'éloigner abruptement de lui.  
— Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Remus, le regardant attentivement alors qu'il retirait la Cape d'Invisibilité du corps de Harry.  
— Je vais bien », dit Harry.  
  
Il jeta un regard au corps de Scrimgeour.

« Il est mort, par contre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix atone. Il a essayé de les arrêter, mais ils l'ont juste tué. Elle a essayé de me tuer, mais au lieu de ça je l'ai tuée. »

Il savait qu'il n'était pas clair dans ce qu'il disait et il s'arrêta quand le visage de Remus fut frappé d'horreur.

Harry jeta un autre regard à la porte.

« Là-dedans. Ils sont tous morts.  
— Est-ce que les autres vont bien, Harry ? demanda anxieusement Remus.  
— Oui, répondit doucement Harry. Nous devons trouver Kingsley », dit-il.

Harry trébucha sur ses pieds, une partie de son esprit refluant dans son corps.

« Tu pars trouver Kingsley, dit-il. Tu me trouveras là-bas. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la zone en face des ascenseurs qui se transformait rapidement en salle médicale.

Remus commença par protester, mais il scruta Harry attentivement. Celui-ci se demanda fugitivement s'il vit la même chose que Lucius avait vue, car quelle qu'elle fût, l'adulte marqua finalement son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Harry laissa Remus se débrouiller avec les conséquences de ce couloir, ayant besoin de s'éloigner de cet endroit. Son intention avait été d'aider dans les soins, mais Ron et Hermione le trouvèrent avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna juste à temps pour lever une main afin d'empêcher Hermione de l'écraser.

« Oh, Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu vas bien ? »

Harry hésita avant de doucement hocher la tête.

« Assieds-toi, ordonna Hermione. Je vais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, se demandant à quel point il avait l'air horrible. Il cligna pour voir Ron, qui poussait une chaise derrière lui, le forçant à s'asseoir alors que Hermione revenait en hâte.

« D'où est-ce que vous venez ? leur demanda-t-il.  
— Maman ne nous aurait pas laissé combattre », dit Ron.

Il regarda autour de lui, l'expression vaguement horrifiée. Il ne semblait pas croire réellement à ce qu'il voyait.

« Nous sommes là pour aider pour les soins. Si nous le pouvons. »

Harry suivit son regard. Tellement de gens avaient été blessés. Tellement de morts.

« Où sont Fred et George ? demanda-t-il, soudainement paniqué. Où sont les autres ?  
— On les a tous retrouvés, le rassura Ron rapidement. Tu étais le dernier à être localisé. Hermione avait finalement pensé à utiliser ce bracelet que tu as, et c'est alors que nous t'avons aperçu. »

Harry cligna dans sa direction, puis hocha la tête pour se l'éclaircir. Il grimaça quand ce geste lui causa un élancement de douleur dans le crâne.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend de ta définition de 'bien', dit-il d'un air lugubre, l'observant d'un œil critique. Tu as vraiment l'air mal en point. Pire que n'importe lequel de la famille, admit-il.  
— Je vais bien », marmonna Harry.

Ron n'eut pas l'air d'être d'accord, mais il ne dit rien. Mme Pomfresh vint en s'agitant avec Hermione. Elle chassa ses deux amis, leur ordonnant d'aller aider les autres auprès des patients. Ils partirent à contrecœur, lui jetant des regards inquiets par-dessus leurs épaules. L'infirmière commença à soigner ses plaies, silencieusement et efficacement.

Harry glissa sa robe et sa chemise sur ses épaules pour lui permettre de soigner ses côtes, mais serra étroitement sa robe, ne voulant pas perdre le furet.  
  
« Wow, j'arrive à respirer, maintenant », dit-il.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses côtes avaient été blessées avant qu'elle ne lance le sort qui atténua la pression. Le fait que sa poitrine lui eût fait mal lui avait semblé compréhensible, considérant les circonstances. Il ne l'avait pas attribué à ses blessures physiques.

« Je suis sûre que ça vous aide, dit-elle sèchement. Mais vos côtes garderont une inflammation persistante pendant une journée ou deux. Pas particulièrement douloureuses, mais vous saurez qu'elles sont là. Plus important, vous avez une commotion. »

Elle le regarda sévèrement.

« Je suppose qu'il ne servirait à rien de vous ordonner de vous reposer pendant quelques jours. »

Harry haussa les épaules, regardant autour d'eux.

« Je doute que j'aurai le temps de me reposer », dit-il amèrement.

Elle soupira lourdement, et il put apercevoir la nuance de compréhension, ancrée sur son visage, qui avait lutté contre ses instincts médicaux.

« M. Potter, il y a une raison pour laquelle je fais en sorte que vous dormiez après que vous ayez souffert d'une sévère blessure – particulièrement après une sévère blessure à la tête, dit-elle. Les potions et les sorts n'iront pas plus loin, et votre corps a besoin de se reposer pour qu'ils puissent agir efficacement.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je ne me repose pas ? demanda Harry nerveusement.  
— Vous guérirez toujours, mais souffrirez de symptômes persistants pendant plus longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. Avec une commotion, cela veut dire maux de tête, troubles de concentration, état de fatigue élevée et une promptitude à vous irriter. »

Harry la regarda avec incrédulité pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire, faisant sursauter la pauvre femme.

« Avec tout mon respect, Mme Pomfresh, je ne vois pas en quoi ça diffère de mon état normal », dit-il.

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire contrit.

« Il semblerait que je souffre d'une lésion cérébrale permanente. »

Elle lui envoya un regard sévère, et non pas amusé.

« Très bien, dit-il rapidement avant qu'elle ne commence à le sermonner. Aussitôt que les choses seront sous contrôle, je rentrerai à la maison et je me reposerai.  
— Arrangez-vous pour qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-elle, et son expression s'adoucit. Je sais qu'on a besoin de vous, mais vous devez d'abord prendre soin de vous si vous souhaitez aider n'importe qui d'autre. »

Son comportement brusque fut de retour presque immédiatement.

« Je dois aider les autres Guérisseurs », dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et elle fut partie. Il la regarda progresser à travers la foule pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Shacklebolt entre dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant directement vers lui, maintenant que Pomfresh en avait fini avec lui.

Il remit rapidement en place sa chemise et sa robe, les agrafant alors que Shacklebolt le dirigeait vers un bureau situé à l'étage au-dessus.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici, Shacklebolt ? » demanda prudemment Harry.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Remus lui avait dit.

« Je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour vous interroger, Harry. Pas directement, en tout cas, dit Shacklebolt avec lassitude. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, appelez-moi Kingsley. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de vous entendre à la cérémonie vous adresser à moi comme Ministre.  
— Vous êtes le Ministre, maintenant ? demanda Harry, surpris par l'information.  
— Oui, dit Kingsley en grimaçant. En tant que Auror en Chef, la position me revient dans une situation comme celle-ci. Des élections officielles seront menées plus tard, mais pour le moment... je suis en charge de ce foutu endroit.  
— Je suis désolé », murmura Harry.

Il était désolé que Scrimgeour soit mort. Il était désolé que Kingsley soit obligé de prendre une position qu'il ne voulait clairement pas. Il était désolé pour tout ce qui s'était passé.

Kingsley expira lourdement.

« Il y a trente morts de notre côté, dit-il abruptement.  
— Qui ? » demanda Harry, la voix à peine audible.

Mais Kingsley l'avait entendu.

Ce dernier pressa ses mains contre ses yeux comme pour repousser la vue de la mort.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un qui vous soit personnellement proche, dit-il. Peut-être que Scrimgeour était celui que vous connaissiez le mieux. »

Ses mains retombèrent et son regard perçant atterrit sur lui.

« J'organiserai des funérailles pour chacun d'eux, mais en même temps, je suis éternellement reconnaissant que nous n'en avons pas perdu davantage. Nous avons fait en sorte de sauver le Ministère en l'empêchant d'être assiégé par les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Harry ne savait pas comment se sentir vis-à-vis de ça, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car Kingsley continua :

« Harry, à titre officiel, je vous ai amené ici parce que je souhaite vous offrir toute la coopération du Ministère que je peux donner, dit-il.  
— Et à titre officieux ? » demanda suspicieusement Harry.

Kingsley sourit légèrement.

« Officieusement, je vous offre la même coopération, qu'elle suive les procédures usuelles du Ministère ou non », dit-il.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, mais il hocha la tête avec gratitude.

« Ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur moment de vous le demander, dit Kingsley, mais je voudrais savoir si vous avez la moindre idée de ce qui arrivera ensuite. »

Harry baissa la tête, serrant le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes. C'était trop de choses à gérer, mais il avait besoin de remettre ses pensées désordonnées dans un semblant d'ordre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort a prévu pour la suite, admit-il. Je suis même surpris qu'il soit venu au Ministère. Si j'avais prévu quelque chose, j'aurais plus penché pour la possibilité qu'il aille à Pré-Au-Lard encore une fois, étant donné qu'il veut désespérément s'emparer de Poudlard. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kingsley, mais l'homme se contenta de simplement le regarder en retour, dans l'expectative.

« J'y suis presque, dit doucement Harry. Je serai très prochainement capable de l'affronter. Je vais tuer ce bâtard », dit-il avec une froide assurance.

Kingsley plissa les yeux de manière spéculative.

« Vous avez tué aujourd'hui, déclara-il d'un ton égal. Dans un couloir où vous étiez seul avec eux », précisa-t-il.

Harry jura intérieurement.

« Oui, dit-il, le ton prudemment neutre. La moitié du cercle intime de partisans de Voldemort a été tuée aujourd'hui.  
— Remus m'a informé qu'il y avait dans ce couloir des Mangemorts morts, et il m'a suggéré – ordonné – de vous parler avant d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Kingsley. Pour être honnête, et considérant qu'il n'est même pas un employé du Ministère, il est actuellement en train de prendre en charge cette situation à ma place. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas en train de vous interroger. Ou plutôt, je n'essaie pas d'interroger vos actions. »

Il fit une pause.

« Harry, est-ce que Severus vous vous aide ? demanda-t-il. Je trouve que c'est une question qui vaut vraiment la peine d'être posée. Sachant que je fais peu cas de ce qui est arrivé dans ce couloir – et j'en sais plus que la plupart – je trouve cela vraiment étrange que Severus n'était pas avec eux et qu'il soit rapidement parti après ces événements, ordonnant au reste de partir avec lui. Bien que je ne souhaite pas interroger vos actions, j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois officiellement me placer dans ce couloir avec vous », dit-il.

Harry appuya plus fortement encore le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes, ne voulant pas s'occuper de ça.

« Je reconnais que vous avez besoin de placer deux autres personnes avec moi dans les rapports officiels, marmonna-t-il, répondant indirectement à la question.  
— Deux ? demanda Kingsley avec surprise.  
— Oui. Remus va se porter volontaire, dit Harry. Je ne peux pas permettre que les gens en sachent trop sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas aujourd'hui. Pas encore, du moins.  
— Severus _était-il_ en train de vous aider aujourd'hui ? demanda Kingsley. Je voudrais vraiment penser qu'il l'était. Je préférerais aussi penser qu'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes à Poudlard. »

Harry le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, se demandant combien étroitement Kingsley avait travaillé avec Severus au fil des années. Ce dernier semblait vraiment avoir plus de soutien qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Tout le monde ne se montrait pas forcément prompt à le juger, malgré la preuve accablante. Kingsley avait été celui qui s'était chargé de la 'recherche' pour Sirius. Peut-être qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à traiter ce cas qu'il se montrait plus disposé à reconnaître que les apparences pouvaient être parfois trompeuses. Il semblait avoir seulement besoin d'un mot de la part de Harry, lui disant que Severus servait toujours le bon côté.

Harry baissa les yeux vers sol, sachant qu'en restant silencieux, il était pratiquement en train d'admettre la vérité. Mais son cerveau semblait avoir atteint sa limite de pensées cohérentes et rationnelles – sans parler d'inventer plus de mensonges et de demi-vérités. Il ne pouvait pas penser assez clairement pour décider s'il devait oui ou non dire la vérité à Kingsley.

« Harry, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Kingsley avec inquiétude.

Harry secoua la tête, mais répondit quand même par un 'oui'.

« Je vais bien, dit-il. C'est juste que je ne pense pas me sentir prêt pour cette conversation pour le moment. Je sais que c'est important et j'apprécie vraiment votre soutien. C'est juste – », il s'arrêta, secouant la tête encore une fois.

Kingsley le regarda tristement.

« Peut-être que je fais l'erreur opposée à celle de ceux qui vous traitent comme un enfant, dit-il. J'ai oublié que vous n'étiez pas un Auror entraîné, endurci pour ce genre de situations. Non pas que n'importe qui d'entre nous soit vraiment préparé pour un jour comme celui-ci.  
— Je vais bien », dit brusquement Harry.

Pourtant, et pour une fois, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il se redressa abruptement. Il avait besoin de sortir de là. Il fut vraiment près de hurler de frustration quand un foutu furet sortit de sa poche et lui bloqua le passage. La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut qu'il devait sauver ce maudit furet d'un sort imminent.

Kingsley était Auror en Chef pour une raison et sa baguette fut levée presque instantanément.

« Non ! cria Harry, s'avançant en face du furet.  
— Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit un furet normal, dit sèchement Kingsley.  
— Je _sais_ qu'il n'est pas normal », gronda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Il se retourna pour regarder l'animal.

« C'est un furet qui s'apprête à être _renvoyé_ dans une putain de cellule d' _Azkaban_ parce qu'il n'est pas resté dans ma _foutue_ poche où il était censé _rester_.  
— Harry, écartez-vous, ordonna froidement Kingsley.  
— Non ! cria Harry. Il est à moi ! – il secoua la tête, en pleine confusion – Enfin, non, il n'est pas à moi, comme ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, mais il est avec moi. »

Harry se mit à jurer avec profusion pendant que le furet se transformait en Lucius.

« Putain, Lucius ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé expliquer ça ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de me houspiller à cause de mes plans et c'est vous qui merdez maintenant. J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui ! »

Lucius l'ignora pendant un moment, regardant Kingsley par-dessus sa tête.

« Permettez-moi d'abord de calmer Harry, et ensuite je vous expliquerai, dit-il de manière égale.  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de me calmer ! cria Harry. J'ai besoin de me casser d'ici. Si vous étiez resté dans ma putain de poche, nous serions probablement à la maison maintenant.  
— Vous ne seriez pas allé loin avec la foule qu'il y a en bas, surtout avec Remus actuellement en possession de votre cape, dit Lucius. Les autres ne sont pas disponibles pour le moment et j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez coincé avec moi pour le moment.  
— Mais je dois – ! » il s'interrompit.

Lucius était déjà en lui-même une explication à gérer. Et il était inutile d'ajouter les autres. Sa réticence à parler de Severus était ce qui l'avait poussé à se dérober en premier lieu. Il ferma les yeux, sentant qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Lucius agrippa ses épaules et Harry s'en prit à lui, écrasant ses poings contre le torse du blond.

« Je ne vous veux pas ! cria-t-il, ne se souciant plus de rien. Je veux retourner à la maison ! Je veux Draco !  
— Je vous promets que Draco sera là pour vous, plus tard », dit Lucius sur un ton bas et apaisant.

Il ignora les poings de Harry et agrippa plus fermement ses épaules.

« Mais jusqu'à ce que Lupin en ait fini avec ce qu'il a à faire, et que nous puissions vous sortir d'ici en toute sécurité, vous resterez ici avec moi. »

Lucius continua de parler gentiment :  
« Harry, je comprends ce que vous ressentez.  
— Non, vous ne savez pas ! cria Harry.  
— Vous ressentez cette réalisation déchirante d'avoir pris la vie d'un être humain, dit Lucius.  
— Oh, mon Dieu », s'étrangla Harry.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux robes de Lucius au lieu de marteler son torse.

« Je suis un assassin. »

Il posa son front contre sa poitrine, tentant de se reprendre par la seule force de sa volonté.

« Je suis resté avec vous pendant tout ce temps et je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu tuer des innocents pour le plaisir, dit calmement Lucius.  
— Je ne l'aurais pas fait, bredouilla Harry, incapable de faire passer des mots au-delà de la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.  
— Ah, alors peut-être étiez-vous ce jeune homme qui défendait sa vie tout autant qu'il défendait le Ministère, suggéra Lucius. Sans parler de faire acte de justice en tuant ceux qui avaient fait du tort à tant de gens, y compris vous. »

Harry déglutit lourdement, n'ayant pas de réponse à cela, même s'il sentait qu'il pouvait parler.

« Ministre, fit Lucius en s'adressant formellement à Kingsley, pourrais-je avoir votre permission pour transformer ces chaises ?  
— Harry ? » demanda Kingsley.

Ce seul mot, le nom de Harry, était chargé de beaucoup de questions, et Harry y répondit à toutes avec un simple hochement de tête, son visage toujours enfoui dans les robes de Lucius.

Celui-ci transforma calmement les chaises en un canapé avant de s'y asseoir, tirant le garçon vers lui. Les dernières défenses de Harry s'effritèrent et il se recroquevilla à ses côtés, en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Lucius était le plus susceptible de le rapprocher de Draco pour le moment, et il s'en contenta.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Harry retrouve sa voix. Il était extrêmement conscient des deux hommes qui se jaugeaient et de la tension alourdissant l'air.

« Lucius, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda-t-il doucement. Parce que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Vous avez dû avoir une bonne raison pour vous révéler – surtout devant le nouveau Ministre. »

Lucius le tira sans ménagement sur ses genoux. Harry eut l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, et une partie de lui-même voulut protester contre l'indignité de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un homme. Mais la plus grande part avait désespérément besoin de réconfort, et de son corps chaud, aussi se recroquevilla-t-il et posa-t-il sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucius.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir du blond.

« Harry, je suis conscient que je ne suis pas la personne de qui vous espérez recevoir du réconfort en ce moment. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour provoquer la colère des autres en refusant de vous en offrir, surtout en sachant que vous en avez cruellement besoin, dit-il.  
— Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas pu juste retourner à la maison ? demanda encore Harry, conscient qu'il _s'exprimait_ aussi comme un foutu garçon de cinq ans.  
— Parce que, autant je sais que vous avez besoin de rentrer à la maison, autant je suis suffisamment conscient de vos habitudes pour deviner que vous n'allez pas vous reposer longtemps. Votre confrontation avec le Lord Noir aura lieu dans un avenir très proche, et il est nécessaire de nous fixer quelques bases solides, répondit doucement Lucius. Ce ne sont pas des circonstances idéales, mais cette opportunité s'est présentée afin que je puisse discuter de possibles options avec M. Shacklebolt. Nous avons aussi besoin de lui donner une image précise de ce qui s'est exactement passé dans ce couloir. Malheureusement, votre présence est requise.  
— Donc, Kingsley ne vous renvoie pas à Azkaban, dit Harry avec lassitude, en comprenant la situation.  
— Harry, Kingsley dit son nom, attirant ainsi son attention. Il semblerait que M. Malfoy soit un allié, mais j'aurai besoin de le soumettre au Véritaserum pour le vérifier avant de discuter de quoi que ce soit.  
— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit dédaigneusement Harry, bien qu'encore faible. Severus l'a déjà fait et il lui a posé toutes les putains de questions possibles. »

Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil le sourire grandissant de Kingsley, et il tourna la tête de sorte qu'il puisse pleinement le voir.

« Le savait-il ? » demanda Kingsley.

Harry sourit légèrement :

« Oui, il le savait, répondit-il. Severus n'apprécie pas beaucoup ma tendance à faire confiance à mon instinct. »

Kingsley rit.

« Je suis sûr que non », dit-il.

Le sourire de Harry disparut de nouveau.

« Kingsley, Je sais que tout ceci est vraiment étrange mais, oui, tous les Malfoy m'aident en ce moment, ainsi que Severus, dit-il. Sans Severus, nous aurions perdu le Ministère et davantage de vies, aujourd'hui. Et sans son aide et celle de Lucius dans ce couloir un peu plus tôt, nous serions probablement encore menacés de perdre. »

Harry fit une pause pendant un moment, tentant de rassembler ses idées désordonnées.

« Lors de cette première réunion de l'Ordre, aucun des plans de bataille que j'avais proposés n'était réellement le mien. Ils me sont tous venus de Severus. Je les ai simplement présentés parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire personnellement. »

Harry soupira lourdement :

« Lucius a raison. Je les ai, lui et Severus d'un côté, travaillant sur les plans de bataille, et Maugrey et vous de l'autre. Si vous êtes tous les deux capables de travailler ensemble, cela sera beaucoup plus efficace pour la confrontation finale. Vous en savez tous les deux largement plus que moi sur comment planifier ce genre de choses. »

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive finalement un lent hochement de tête de la part de Kingsley, avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer la tête sur l'épaule de Lucius. Il écouta silencieusement le blond commencer d'abord à donner un rapport détaillé à Kingsley sur les exacts événements du couloir. Les larmes vinrent enfin, et il pleura silencieusement dans la robe de Lucius. L'homme ne donna aucun signe de l'avoir remarqué, hormis de serrer plus étroitement ses bras autour de lui, lui donnant autant de réconfort qu'un sentiment d'intimité, simplement en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Harry s'endormit, épuisé émotionnellement et la commotion contribuant à sa fatigue. Il resta inconscient lorsque Lucius envoya un message à la maison et un autre à Remus. Il resta inconscient quand Lucius refusa silencieusement de le remettre à Remus lorsque celui-ci arriva, insistant sur le fait qu'il allait le remettre uniquement à Draco. Il resta inconscient de la discussion sur les plans de bataille qui eut lieu entre les trois hommes. Et il resta heureusement inconscient de tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit légèrement déplacé de sorte que Lucius puisse se lever avant de le redresser après qu'un sort d'éclairage soit jeté sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Harry d'une voix ensommeillé.  
— Shhh, murmura Lucius sur un ton apaisant. Nous vous ramenons juste à la maison. »

Harry se concentra vaguement et réalisa que Remus était là, lui aussi.

« Remus ?  
— Oui, Harry, dit Remus, écartant les cheveux de Harry de son visage. Nous te ramenons à la maison maintenant, vers Draco.  
— Bien », marmonna Harry, s'appuyant de nouveau sur Lucius, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait continuellement appelé Draco dans son sommeil.

Remus prit la Cape d'Invisibilité et l'enveloppa en toute sécurité autour de lui et de Lucius, avant de montrer la voie vers l'extérieur du Ministère. Même le choc du Transplanage ne fut pas assez pour ramener Harry à un semblant de cohérence. Il somnolait de nouveau quand ils entrèrent à Grimmauld Place.

« Harry ! s'exclama Draco. Père ? » questionna-t-il avec étonnement immédiatement après.

Harry leva la tête au son de la voix de Draco.

« A- amour », dit-il sans penser.

Il sourit faiblement quand Draco réussit à avoir l'air à la fois soulagé, heureux, inquiet et horriblement confus. Il aurait dû sembler étrange pour Harry d'arriver dans les bras de Lucius, mais il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre que le soulagement d'être enfin de retour à la maison.

« Lucius ? demanda Narcissa, la voix emplie d'inquiétude.  
— Plus tard, ordonna fermement Lucius, se dirigeant à grands pas vers les escaliers.  
— Nous vous expliquerons une fois que Harry aura été mis au lit », dit doucement Remus.

Avec un sentiment de déjà vu, Harry suivit à l'aveuglette quand il fut ordonné à Draco de l'aider à se laver dans la salle de bain. Il fut reconnaissant lorsque celui-ci suivit lui aussi les ordres de son père et ne le questionna pas. Il se sentait engourdi et il voulait le rester. Il se traîna dans le lit, but la fiole offerte de Sommeil Sans Rêve sans discussion, et glissa avec reconnaissance dans les méandres du sommeil.  
  
 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Vorabiza  
> Traductrices : merryme (39 premiers chapitres), Althealine (à partir du chapitre 40)  
> Bêta : Mounette  
> Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à J. K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Vorabiza.  
> Avertissement : Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon, vous êtes prévenus !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Harry reprit conscience avec un cri dans la gorge. Il se débattit sauvagement, tentant de se libérer de la personne qui l'avait capturé.  
  
« Harry ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! » le supplia Draco, tout près de son oreille.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, mais sa poitrine se soulevait et ses yeux regardaient frénétiquement autour de lui, incertains.  
  
« Draco ?  
— Oui, c'est moi, dit Draco avec soulagement, resserrant son étreinte au lieu de la desserrer.  
— Où est Victoria ? demanda anxieusement Harry.  
— Victoria se porte bien, l'assura Draco, mais il parut confus par le fait qu'il s'interroge aussi soudainement sur elle. Elle dort dans la nursery.  
— Severus ! cria Harry quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur l'homme assis au bord du lit.  
— Cesse de crier, dit Severus, grimaçant de douleur.  
— Oh, mon Dieu, vous devez aller voir Mme Pomfresh. »  
  
Il réalisa que Remus soutenait le dos de Severus, principalement pour le maintenir droit.  
  
« Remus, il a besoin d'aide, reprit Harry, sa voix s'élevant de nouveau.  
— Potter ! dit Severus sur un ton de commandement. Calme-toi. Maintenant !  
— Mais j'ai vu... j'ai vu... Oh, mon Dieu », gémit Harry misérablement.  
  
Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, sentant qu'il allait être malade. Draco le libéra et le suivit quand il se rua vers les toilettes.

  
Il ne pouvait se décider entre être mortifié ou reconnaissant que Draco soit là, mais ses pensées étaient tellement entortillées qu'il ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait à s'inquiéter de choses bien plus graves, si seulement il pouvait faire en sorte que son estomac reste en place.  
  
« Shhh, Harry », dit Draco d'un ton apaisant, lui frottant le dos.  
  
Harry changea d'avis et décida qu'il était extrêmement reconnaissant que Draco soit là. Il s'adossa contre lui, tremblant de manière incontrôlée. Les bras de Draco le retenaient fermement et Narcissa était là pour apporter son aide. Elle lui lava le visage avec une serviette humide, murmurant d'un ton rassurant. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement un trait Malfoy, d’être capable de parler sur ce ton qui l'aidait à se calmer.  
  
« Vous devez aider Severus », protesta Harry, recommençant à paniquer et essayant de se remettre debout.

 Draco le tira à lui, l'empêchant de bouger.  
  
« Lucius et Remus s'occupent de ses blessures maintenant que tu es réveillé, dit calmement Narcissa.  
— Je ne pouvais pas te réveiller, Harry, expliqua Draco, un reste d'inquiétude évident dans la voix. Personne ne le pouvait. Jusqu'à ce que Severus ne vienne. »  
  
Cela expliquait l'horrible goût de potion dans sa bouche quand il s'était réveillé.  
  
« J'étais piégé, gémit pitoyablement Harry.  
— Oui, Severus s'était montré plutôt efficace quand il nous en a informés, dit Narcissa, grimaçant légèrement. Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. Nous n'aurions jamais dû te soumettre au Sommeil sans Rêve. »  
  
Lucius entra dans la salle de bain, attirant toute leur attention :  
  
« On m'a sommairement ordonné de vous apporter ces potions, Harry, dit-il drôlement. Severus a l'impression qu'il est en charge de votre état, malgré sa condition actuelle. »  
  
Harry lutta encore pour se lever, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la situation.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'il donne des ordres, alors ça veut dire qu'il sera OK, hein ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.  
— Il ira parfaitement bien, Harry, l'assura Lucius. Il est un peu mal en point, pour le moment, mais ses grognements n'ont pas le moins du monde été affectés.  
— Voldemort l'avait presque tué, marmonna Harry, inclinant la tête. Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas rendu fou.  
— Tu l'as vu se faire torturer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Narcissa, son ton indiquant qu'elle était déjà clairement certaine de la réponse.  
— Voldemort est furieux, dit Harry, ne répondant pas directement à la question. Il est en colère à propos de beaucoup de choses. »  
  
Ses yeux s'élargirent et il tenta de nouveau de s'éloigner de Draco.  
  
« Harry, dit sévèrement celui-ci. Je ne te laisserai aller nulle part. »  
  
Harry releva la tête pour supplier Lucius du regard avant de demander :  
  
« Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que j'ai fait ? »  
  
Lucius fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, avant qu'il n'ait l'air de réaliser ce que Harry voulait dire.

« Oui, ils savent que vous avez tué Bellatrix », dit-il calmement.  
  
Harry regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir.

« Harry, calme-toi, ordonna Draco. Tout va bien. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Harry l'entendit à peine. Il peinait à retrouver son souffle, et ses yeux transformaient tout ce qui l'entourait en une explosion de couleurs floues, qui s'évanouissaient rapidement dans l'obscurité. Il tombait...  
  
La chose suivante dont Harry fut conscient, était d'être dans son lit, allongé sur le dos, clignant des yeux à la vue du baldaquin. Cependant, il se souvenait de tout.  
  
« Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Draco avec inquiétude, écartant ses cheveux de son visage.  
— Je suis en pleine forme, dit Harry, sarcastique.  
— Tu nous as tous fait une belle peur, cette nuit, dit Narcissa avec inquiétude, plaçant un linge frais sur son front.  
— Ouais, eh bien, je ne suis pas exactement dans un bon jour », marmonna Harry avec colère.  
  
Il repoussa la couverture et s'assit.

« J'ai tué votre sœur aujourd'hui. J'ai tué d'autres gens, aussi, mais je ne sais même pas qui ils étaient. J'ai discuté avec Voldemort, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Et pour couronner le tout, je me suis effondré comme un foutu gamin de cinq ans – et plusieurs fois, même, pendant les dernières heures. »

Il regarda Narcissa, qui avait malheureusement été la dernière à lui parler.

« Ouais, je me suis fait peur à moi-même aussi », rétorqua-t-il.  
  
A sa grande surprise, elle lui sourit.

« Je crois que tu te sens mieux, dit-elle avec soulagement.  
— C'est bon de te retrouver, Harry, dit Draco d'une voix traînante, souriant d'un air satisfait.  
— Merlin ! marmonna Harry, stupéfait par leurs attitudes. Et dire que je pensais que j'étais celui qui devenait fou.  
— Peut-être que ta folie déteint sur nous, suggéra Draco, son sourire satisfait toujours fermement en place.  
— Fait chier », rétorqua Harry.  
  
Draco l'ignora et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry l'embrassa en retour, sentant un peu de sa tension se dissiper. Rompant le baiser, il appuya son front contre celui de son petit ami.

« Putain, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
— Cela dépendra de si vous arrêtez de tripoter mon fils suffisamment longtemps pour entendre les explications », répondit Lucius, sardonique.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent alors qu'il dévisageait de près ceux, gris et amusés, de Draco.  
  
« Ouais, Potter, arrête de me tripoter.  
— Bien, comme tu voudras », déclara Harry, s'éloignant et se détournant.

Il rit lorsque Draco le tira à lui et le plaqua contre son torse, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Harry entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens alors qu'il tournait son regard vers Lucius et Narcissa, dans l'expectative.  
  
Ces derniers étaient assis sur des chaises à côté du lit, et la main de Narcissa était posée sur le bras de Lucius.

« Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, Lucius, dit-elle, souriant doucement.  
— J'en suis conscient, dit Lucius, regardant Harry contemplativement. Pour le moment, je suis plus impressionné par sa résistance.  
— Je ne suis pas résistant, marmonna Harry. Je suis juste bon dans le déni. Si je ne pense pas à tout ce qui s'est passé, alors peut-être que ça va juste disparaître, ou s'avérer être un mauvais rêve ou quelque chose du genre. »  
  
Il frissonna quand ses mots lui rappelèrent le 'mauvais rêve' dans lequel il s'était fait piéger.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Severus, s'il se sent mieux, ajouta-t-il.  
— Remus s'occupe toujours de lui, mais je pense que Severus désire lui aussi vous parler avant de se reposer », reconnut Lucius.  
  
Il fit une pause.

« Harry, comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi vos réactions sont tellement différentes de ce qu'elles étaient plus tôt ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, mal-à-l'aise.  
  
« Je me suis effondré un peu plus tôt. J'ai paniqué. Je n'aime pas me sentir comme ça », dit-il, son irritation vis-à-vis de lui-même transparaissant dans sa voix.  
  
Lucius secoua la tête avec exaspération :

« Vous avez eu une commotion et vous subissiez un choc terrible. Votre confusion, votre somnolence extrême au Ministère, votre comportement irrationnel – ce sont tous des symptômes de la rude épreuve que vous avez endurée. Grâce au peu de temps que vous avez passé inconscient, au repos et à l'aide de quelques potions, votre corps est presque guéri maintenant. Cependant, un peu plus de repos ne vous ferait pas de mal, insista-t-il. Il est seulement dix heures et vous pouvez dormir une nuit entière sans interruption.  
— Je serais en train de dormir si Voldemort n'était pas un tel bâtard sadique, rétorqua Harry avec irritation.  
— En effet », reconnut Lucius, la voix traînante.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lucius semblait satisfait de son attitude.

« Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air content que je sois de mauvaise humeur ? demanda-t-il plaintivement. Et surtout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Narcissa et Draco ne sont pas en colère contre moi. »  
  
Draco appuya sa tête contre celle de son petit ami.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, dit-il doucement. J'ai été un peu choqué quand Père m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis surtout inquiet quant à la façon dont tu vas gérer ça.  
— Harry, ma sœur était folle, dit tristement Narcissa. J'ai fait le deuil de la sœur que j'ai aimée il y a longtemps de cela. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle est morte, mais je suis... soulagée que ce soit fini. Elle ne pourra plus se faire du mal ni en faire à d'autres personnes. Le sentiment de perte aurait été bien plus profond si elle était parvenue à te tuer. »

Harry inclina la tête quand Draco le serra étroitement, à lui en faire mal.

« Draco, mes côtes sont douloureuses, murmura-t-il en protestation.  
— Cette chienne a mérité de mourir, marmonna Draco avec colère, mais il relâcha sa prise.  
— Harry, regrettez-vous de l'avoir tuée ? demanda Lucius abruptement.  
— Non, admit celui-ci avec réticence. Je suis choqué de l'avoir vraiment fait, et j'étais inquiet que Draco et Narcissa me haïssent pour avoir tué un membre de leur famille... mais je ne le regrette pas.  
— Êtes-vous également inquiet de devenir un Mage Noir ? »  
  
Harry regarda Lucius, se demandant s'il pensait que c'était une réelle possibilité, mais seul un visage sans expression lui faisait face.  
  
« Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il tout bas. Je reconnais que j'en ai le potentiel, littéralement, à cause de la magie de Voldemort, mais je ne serai jamais un Mage Noir. J'ai tué pour sauver des vies, pas pour y mettre fin. »

Il secoua la tête de confusion.

« Ce n'est pas sorti correctement. »

Lucius eut un sourire narquois.  
  
« Non, loin de là, mais je comprends ce que vous essayiez de dire. Et oui, j'estime que vous avez raison. »  
  
Son regard redevint solennel :

« Harry, ce jour vous hantera probablement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour le reste de votre vie. S'il menace de vous submerger, je veux que vous vous souveniez de ce que vous venez juste de dire. Vous avez tué pour sauver des vies. Croyez fermement au fait que vous avez fait ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde, en dépit de combien cela a été difficile pour vous, personnellement. »  
  
Ils levèrent les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus et Severus. Harry examina minutieusement ce dernier alors qu'il s'asseyait avec précaution au bord du lit. Mis à part le fait qu'il semblait extrêmement exténué, il avait l'air de plutôt bien aller.  
  
« Dois-je deviner de part ton examen silencieux que tu te sens plus calme, maintenant ? demanda Severus, s'exprimant avec largement plus de lassitude que de sarcasme.  
— Euh, ouais. Lucius dit que physiquement, je suis presque guéri du choc et de tout le reste. Je reconnais que, quelles que soient les potions que vous lui avez données pour  
soulager ma gorge, celles-ci ont marché. J'essaie maintenant de tout ignorer mentalement pour ne pas devenir fou. » **  
**  
Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un sourire fatigué.

 « Tu n'ignores pas plus que moi tout cela, dit-il. Je dirais que le gamin insolent est revenu.  
— Ah, fit ce dernier dans une soudaine compréhension. C'est pour ça que tout le monde est content de me voir de mauvaise humeur – parce que c'est normal. C'est fantastique de voir que tout le monde a une si haute opinion de moi », ajouta-t-il sarcastique.  
  
Il croisa les bras et fit la moue quand tout ce qu'il reçut fut des rictus et des sourires au lieu d'une dénégation générale.  
  
« C'est à cette résistance-là que je faisais référence, dit Lucius pince-sans-rire. Mieux vaut vous voir de mauvaise humeur et boudeur que cédant à la pression extrême qui s'alourdit de plus en plus au fil du temps.  
— Ouais, bon, je n'ai pas le luxe de céder à la pression maintenant », dit Harry sombrement, concentrant de nouveau son attention sur Severus.  
  
Severus inclina la tête pour signifier son accord.

 « Tu as tout vu », déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.  
  
Les mains de Harry se dirigèrent de leur propre chef vers ses tempes, mais Draco les attrapa avec les siennes, entrelaçant de nouveau leurs doigts. Harry observa leurs mains pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il essayait de déterminer par où commencer.  
  
« Je reconnais que la combinaison de la commotion, du Sommeil sans Rêve, et de mon état d'esprit n'était pas vraiment bonne, dit-il faiblement. Ajoutons à ça la fureur extrême de Voldemort, et j'ai été aspiré par le lien presque immédiatement. Il était tellement furieux qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais là-bas pendant un long moment. Il a été incapable de m'atteindre pendant si longtemps qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et il était plutôt aveugle à tout. Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que j'ai accès à son esprit sans qu'il ne le sache. »  
  
Il secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas tout vu. Nous avons été dans le Ministère pendant... bon, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là-bas, mais ça a duré suffisamment longtemps pour que Voldemort inflige la plupart de ses punitions à ses fidèles. Plutôt stupide de sa part, étant donné qu'ils auront tous besoin de quelques jours pour se rétablir avant de pouvoir exécuter ses ordres.  
— Effectivement, dit sèchement Severus. Il en est parfaitement conscient, mais il s'en fiche. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent.

« De son point de vue, les punitions étaient méritées. J'étais là pour le voir – il déglutit difficilement – vous torturer. J'ai pensé que j'allais vous tuer, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire.  
— Tu as pensé que _tu_ allais me tuer ? demanda Severus, remarquant l'usage du pronom.  
— Quand j'ai des visions, je vois tout de son point de vue, expliqua Harry. Ou de celui de Nagini, ajouta-t-il.  
— Arthur, murmura Severus, indiquant sa compréhension.  
— Ouais, c'est comme ça que j'ai su, répondit faiblement Harry. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été celui qui avait attaqué M. Weasley. Et ce soir... »  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde comprit qu’il s'était senti comme s'il avait été celui qui punissait Severus.  
  
Le silence plombait l'air, mais personne ne l'interrompit quand la voix de Harry ne fut plus qu'un murmure :  
  
« D'une certaine façon – et je ne comprends pas vraiment comment, considérant que j'étais déjà dans sa tête – j'étais encore capable d'ériger la plupart de mes défenses d'Occlumancie. Vous en enduriez déjà tellement. Je savais que vous alliez être furieux si j'avais laissé Voldemort avoir accès à mon esprit. Et je savais que s'il l'avait fait –  
— Je serais mort », termina faiblement Severus.  
  
Harry, qui secouait la tête, lui fit un hochement de tête saccadé.  
  
« Oui, dit-il misérablement. Il vous a finalement laissé seul pendant un petit moment pour que vous récupériez suffisamment afin qu'il puisse vous donner ses ordres. Pendant qu'il attendait, il a renvoyé tous les autres, après leur avoir ordonné de revenir dans une semaine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a décidé que vous vous étiez suffisamment remis, et il vous a donné ses ordres. »  
  
Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard calme de Severus.

« Nous parlerons des ordres et des plans que nous avons besoin d'établir plus tard, dit calmement Severus. J'ai besoin de savoir quand exactement il s'est rendu compte de ta présence.  
— Il vous a envoyé chercher quelques potions avant qu'il ne vous renvoie, reprit Harry. Il commençait à finalement se calmer, et je savais qu'il allait probablement me découvrir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser savoir que j'avais entendu ses ordres. Et je ne pouvais pas partir, alors je l'ai, euh, en quelque sorte provoqué, grimaça-t-il.  
— Tu l'as _délibérément_ provoqué pendant que tu étais dans son esprit ? questionna Severus.  
— Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, répondit Harry, sur la défensive. J'étais piégé et il allait savoir que j'étais là. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser savoir que j'avais entendu ses plans.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? gronda Severus.  
— Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai juste harcelé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose du genre 'Hé, je viens soudainement d'atterrir dans ton putain d'esprit'. Quel que soit ce que j'ai fait, ça a marché et il n'a pas réalisé que j'avais été là depuis un long moment. »  
  
Harry était dans la ligne de mire de l'un des regards meurtriers de Severus, et il n'aimait pas ça.  
  
« Potter, tu es un gamin stupide, dit Severus avec colère. Explique-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.  
— Ce qu'il s'est passé est que Voldemort forçait les barrières de mon putain d'esprit et que je lui ai donné la putain de Prophétie, dit froidement Harry. La découverte l'a rendu extatique et il n'a pas cherché plus loin. Il s'est arrangé pour faire rejouer devant mes yeux chacun de mes pires cauchemars qu'il connaissait, jusqu'à ce que vous veniez et que vous m'en sortiez.  
— Tu lui as donné la Prophétie ? demanda dangereusement Severus.  
— Oui, dit Harry tout en le regardant. Il est plutôt heureux de savoir qu'il peut en fait me tuer, et il n'a pas de raison de se retenir. Il trouve l'interprétation qu'a faite Dumbledore de la Prophétie extrêmement comique. Il a ricané avec joie pendant qu'il rejouait pour moi sa mort. Il s'est vanté de me montrer comment il comptait me torturer avant de me tuer.  
— Et tu as pensé qu'il était sage de lui donner cette information, cracha Severus.  
— Allez vous faire foutre ! cria furieusement Harry. Je sais que ma vie est mise en danger en lui donnant cette information. Putain, je sais que les vies de _tout le monde_ sont en danger en lui donnant cette information. Le plus important est que je ne lui ai pas permis de savoir que _sa_ putain de vie est en danger. Il n'a aucune idée de combien il est proche d'être vaincu pour toujours. »  
  
Il souffla de colère.

« Je n'en ai pas tellement révélé parce que tout le monde dans le foutu Monde Magique sait déjà qu'il en a après moi. J'ai gardé Victoria en sécurité. Je n'ai rien dit ni sur Draco, ni sur vous ou sur n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'ai rien dit sur ce que j'ai fait dernièrement. Tout ce qui est arrivé est que mon bluff a marché, et je suis de retour à la case où je me trouvais une semaine plus tôt. Je suis de retour au point où il croit que je n'ai aucun pouvoir de plus que lui. »  
  
Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

« Et c'est sa putain d'erreur, dit-il. Appelez-moi stupide, gamin arrogant ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je vais tuer ce bâtard dans une semaine. »  
  
Le visage de Severus passa lentement d'une extrême fureur à la plus intense satisfaction. Il se leva et se mit à observer Harry pendant une longue minute.

« Dors, ordonna-t-il finalement. Tu auras besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair en prévision de tous les plans que nous devrons élaborer demain. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la chambre, prenant Remus, Narcissa et Lucius avec lui. Harry se contenta de regarder la porte fermée avec des yeux vides. Ils n'avaient pas parlé des plans de Voldemort ou de tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant qu'il était dans l'esprit du Mage Noir. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Severus d'attendre le lendemain.  
  
C'est alors qu'il se remémora ce qu'il avait vu. Severus avait besoin de sommeil encore bien plus que lui.  
  
« Putain, Harry, souffla Draco. Et dire que les gens pensent que _je_ suis celui qui est dangereux. »  
  
Harry se retourna jusqu'à ce qui soit à genoux sur le lit, en face de Draco et complètement inconscient de l'image qu'il donnait. Son expression était dure et ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Sa poitrine nue se soulevait toujours suite à son bref éclat. Tout ce qu'il vit fut les yeux élargis du blond et sa langue qui pointa d'entre ses dents pour lécher ses lèvres.  
  
Harry plissa les yeux.

« Tu penses que je suis dangereux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.  
— Je _sais_ que tu es dangereux, rétorqua Draco – il lui envoya un sourire rusé – et je pense que tu as besoin de détourner un peu de cette énergie accumulée à l'intérieur de toi, tout de suite. »  
  
Harry gémit, sa colère se transformant rapidement en excitation.

« Draco, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment. »

Sa protestation sonna faible à ses propres oreilles. Draco ne le crut d'ailleurs clairement pas, car ses paupières se baissèrent et son regard devint sensuel.

« Je pense que c'est le moment parfait pour toi de me baiser... », dit-il séducteur.  
  
Il n'y avait pas moyen que Harry puisse résister à l'évidente invitation. Il poussa Draco sur le dos, s'allongeant sur lui. Sa colère persistante était évidente dans son baiser brutal alors qu'il ravissait la bouche de son petit ami avec avidité, mais ce dernier n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Le blond ouvrit simplement la bouche, sa langue rencontrant celle de Harry à mi-chemin.

Harry ne pouvait en avoir assez de lui et il passa à l'étendue pâle de son cou, suçant avidement. Les gémissements de Draco le propulsaient dans un tourbillon de plaisirs. Il était dur et douloureux. Il avait désespérément besoin de plus, aussi prenait-il ce que Draco lui offrait en toute liberté. Il enleva simplement leurs bas de pyjama avant de revenir se positionner fermement contre le corps du blond.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de tendresse, pas de finesse, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur chaque parcelle de la peau de Draco qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il serra son biceps, sentant la force des muscles durs, pendant que ses dents mordillaient la joncture entre son cou et son épaule.  
  
« Harry, le supplia Draco en l'encourageant, tandis qu'il cherchait plus de frictions avec ses hanches.  
— Arrête de bouger », siffla Harry, ses mains glissant en bas pour se poser sur ses hanches et les planquant fermement contre le lit.

Il lécha le sexe dur de Draco sur toute la longueur.

« Putain, jura celui-ci avec révérence.  
— C'est exactement ce que je m'apprête à te faire  **(1)** », l'informa Harry.

Il lapa le liquide pré-séminal qui s'était écoulé, plongeant sa langue dans la fente, avant de se redresser pour jeter un _Accio_ sur le lubrifiant.

Draco gémit de frustration, mais ses yeux se concentrèrent sur Harry qui savourait son goût tandis qu'il s'évertuait à ouvrir le petit pot.  
  
« Relève tes jambes », ordonna Harry, plongeant ses doigts dedans.

Il fut celui qui gémit lorsque Draco s'exécuta, écartant ses jambes et les ramenant vers sa poitrine. Il était largement ouvert pour Harry et celui-ci fut momentanément subjugué par la vue. Son sexe dur était rouge et ramené presque parallèlement à son ventre, ses testicules tirées fortement vers les boucles blondes, son entrée apparaissant entre ses fesses écartées.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Draco, gémit Harry. Tu es incroyablement chaud.  
— Touche-moi, bordel », dit Draco avec impatience, la voix haletante et suppliante.  
  
Harry se remit en action, ses doigts glissants explorant rapidement l'entrée de Draco, son autre main glissant avec révérence sur sa cuisse, tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre un peu le contrôle. Qu'il soit damné s'il lui faisait mal, mais, alors qu'il poussait ses doigts au-delà de cet étroit anneau de muscles pour en sentir la chaleur, il dut combattre sa forte envie d'enfoncer son sexe douloureux à la place.  
  
Le dos de Draco s'arqua et il poussa un cri de félicité quand Harry trouva son point sensible. Celui-ci scruta son visage tandis qu'il ajoutait rapidement un troisième doigt. Ses traits étaient crispés dans une expression de plaisir extrême et le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il ne pensait pas que Draco allait tenir plus longtemps et il était déterminé à être en lui avant que l'un d'eux ne jouisse. Il enleva ses doigts et tenta d'ignorer le cri plaintif et empreint de déception que poussa son petit ami, tandis qu'il enduisait rapidement son sexe de lubrifiant.  
  
Harry se positionna, et avec l'extrémité de sa verge posée contre l'entrée de Draco, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser vers l'avant. La chaleur enveloppa instantanément son sexe serré à l'intérieur. Il respirait par le nez en de brèves et fortes bouffées d'air.  
  
« Draco, je ne peux – »  
  
Draco répondit par une forte poussée vers lui, l'enfonçant efficacement en lui et les faisant tous les deux crier. Harry n'avait aucune d'idée de comment il était parvenu à ne pas jouir au moment où les fesses de Draco stoppèrent son sexe. Avec ses bras passés sous les genoux du blond, ses mains trouvèrent un chemin vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses et s'y accrocha fermement.

 _Respire, respire, respire_. Il se rappela encore et encore de respirer tandis que son amant se relaxait lentement. Il réalisa graduellement que ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés et il les rouvrit lentement. Ceux à demi fermés de Draco le regardaient, attentifs et anticipatifs.  
  
« Je vais te baiser maintenant », dit Harry, se surprenant lui-même en remarquant que sa voix était étonnamment calme.  
  
Draco hocha simplement la tête.

Harry se retira légèrement avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau, envoyant une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son aine. Les décharges de plaisir n'eurent pas la chance de se transformer en quelque chose de plus doux que déjà il commençait à donner de violentes poussées.  
  
« Touche-toi », haleta Harry.  
  
Draco gémit, sa main empoignant fermement son sexe et commençant à se caresser avec le même rythme rapide qui lui était imposé. Harry n'avait même pas tenté de compter, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir fait plus de quelques mouvements avant que le sexe de Draco n'envoie de longues giclées de sperme et que son entrée ne pulse autour du sien. Harry s'enfonça profondément une dernière fois avant que son orgasme ne le terrasse. Ses hanches tremblèrent contre les fesses du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement vidé.  
  
Respirant fortement, il posa les jambes de Draco à ses côtés. La tête inclinée, il regarda son sexe glisser de son entrée tandis qu'il éloignait ses hanches.  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
Harry releva lentement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Draco.

« Tu auras mal demain, dit-il.  
— Mmhmm, murmura Draco avec appréciation. Maintenant nettoie-nous et viens ici. Je commence à avoir froid. »  
  
Harry se détendit et sourit légèrement avant de faire comme le lui avait ordonné son petit ami. Il alla se blottir contre lui, son dos contre son torse et les bras de Draco le tenant près de lui.  
  
« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda doucement Draco.  
— Oui, beaucoup mieux », répondit-il.  
  
Harry trouva la main de Draco contre son ventre et la ramena vers sa poitrine, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Je t'aime, Draco, murmura-t-il.  
— Je t'aime aussi, Harry », souffla Draco contre son cou, l'enlaçant un peu plus étroitement.

* * *

Draco s'endormit rapidement, sexuellement rassasié, mais Harry se trouva incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il était certainement suffisamment fatigué, mais il avait l'impression que, quelle que soit la potion qu'on lui avait donnée pour le tirer du Sommeil sans Rêve, celle-ci faisait toujours effet. Et il n'allait pas en demander une autre.

Il sortit hors du lit, mit son bas de pyjama et descendit à l'étage en-dessous, se dirigeant vers la nursery. Il voulait voir Victoria. _Victoria Potter_. Juste pour s'assurer de lui-même qu'elle allait bien.  
  
Debout près de son berceau, il écarta gentiment des mèches de cheveux de son visage. Elle ressemblait tellement à Draco dans l'ensemble, mais de loin ses cheveux, ses cheveux noirs, ressemblaient plus à ceux de Harry qu'à ceux du blond. Dans son sommeil, ils étaient tout ébouriffés sur sa tête, allant dans tous les sens. Il savait qu'une fois le jour levé, Narcissa ou Winky ajouteraient probablement quelques petits rubans à ses cheveux, et ils seraient jolis et bien arrangés. Au moins pour un moment.  
  
Cependant, la regardant comme elle l'était, il pouvait la voir comme une enfant Potter. Il soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.  
  
Il se tourna vers sa garde-robe et se mit en quête du petit pyjama bleu, qu'il trouva facilement. Prenant également la couverture rouge et or de Quidditch posée sur l'étagère, Harry les porta jusqu'au rocking-chair. Il s'assit, frottant le doux tissu entre ses doigts.  
  
Assis dans la chambre silencieuse, perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris quand Lucius y entra. Cependant, celui-ci ne parut pas surpris de le voir. Il conjura simplement une autre chaise et s'y assit sans dire un mot.

Ce n'était pas un silence confortable. Harry se sentait plutôt stupide d'être assis là, une couverture de bébé entre les mains. Sans bébé. Sans parler du pyjama.  
  
Il ne voulait pas parler à Lucius. Il ne voulait pas partir, non plus. Cependant, plus ils restaient assis là, et plus il se sentait agité.  
  
« Vous disposez probablement d'une bonne heure avant que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent suffisamment pour vous permettre de dormir. »

Harry sursauta au son de sa voix et lui envoya un regard meurtrier. L'homme était positivement ravi de le déstabiliser. Excepté... qu'il ne semblait pas amusé. Les traits de Lucius étaient plutôt neutres.  
  
« Êtes-vous préoccupé par quelque chose qui ne peut attendre jusqu'au matin ? » demanda Lucius.  
  
Harry évita son regard, seulement pour réaliser qu'il s'était mis inconsciemment à caresser la douce couverture.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai que vous à qui parler ? demanda-t-il avec pétulance.  
— Parce que tout le monde dort, répondit calmement Lucius. Si vous le désirez, je suis sûr que vous pourriez réveiller n'importe qui d'autre à qui vous aimeriez parler. »

Harry souffla de contrariété. Il ne voulait réveiller personne et Lucius en était parfaitement conscient.  
  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous gentil avec moi, aujourd'hui ? » laissa-t-il échapper.  
  
La question ramena le sourire narquois de Lucius.  
  
« Je ne fais rien de _gentil_  », répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous un peu moins d'un bâtard ? » demanda-t-il, reformulant sa question.  
  
Lucius retrouva son sérieux alors que son regard se tournait vers Victoria, qui dormait paisiblement.

« J'ai mes motivations.  
— Oui, je sais », dit Harry, un brin d'impatience dans la voix.  
  
Il savait que Lucius se comportait avec civilité à cause de Victoria et de Draco, mais il semblait être allé plus loin que ça. Il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, se remémorant qu'il s'était en fait assis sur ses _genoux_. Il avait du mal à croire que cela avait été lui dans cette situation-là, sans parler de Lucius. Au moins avait-il l'excuse d'un état de santé particulier. Quelle était l'excuse de l'adulte ?  
  
« Je vous dois une énorme dette, Harry Potter, dit Lucius. Il y a seulement quelques jours, j'étais dans une cellule de prison, n'ayant aucun espoir de m'en sortir. Maintenant, je suis ici, avec ma famille. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère. »  
  
Il fit une pause et se fit pensif.

« Vous m'avez traité avec courtoisie, si ce n'est pas exactement du respect, à l'un des croisements les plus difficiles de ma vie. Je suis capable de vous traiter de la même manière. »  
  
Harry poussa avec ses orteils contre le sol, mettant le rocking-chair en mouvement tandis qu'il méditait sur ces dernières paroles. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de la gentillesse, après tout. S'il avait bien compris, c'était un truc de bonnes manières – un code d'honneur qui avait tenu la langue de Lucius en place. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce code d'honneur tiendrait bon s'il n'avait pas autant à perdre. Il avait besoin de Harry maintenant si jamais il devait obtenir un jour la chance d'être réhabilité dans la société.

_Croisements difficiles._

Harry devait admettre que c'était une expression appropriée. La journée avait été un sacré croisement de chemins pour lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il tuait des gens ou choisissait une date pour tuer le Lord Noir. Le 3 Août serait retenu dans l'Histoire comme étant le jour de la Bataille au Ministère. Le 10 Août entrerait heureusement dans l'Histoire comme étant le jour où Voldemort aurait été vaincu.  
  
Il frissonna tandis qu'il observait le petit pyjama.  
  
Et il serait vaincu définitivement. Harry n'était pas un bébé innocent, cette fois.  
  
« Vous vous êtes enquis de Victoria quand vous vous êtes réveillé pour la première fois, commenta Lucius.  
— Je ne pensais pas de façon rationnelle et j'étais inquiet pour elle, admit faiblement Harry.  
— Et maintenant que vous pensez rationnellement ? » demanda Lucius avec perspicacité.  
  
Harry le regarda sombrement, mais ne répondit pas à la question.  
  
« Je sais pourquoi Voldemort a attaqué le Ministère, dit-il à la place.  
— Pour le pouvoir et pour le contrôle, dit Lucius. Le savoir est synonyme de pouvoir et il y a un grand nombre d'informations au Ministère. »  
  
Les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur le doux tissu.

« Oui, approuva-t-il.  
— Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Victoria ? demanda Lucius, le ton un peu plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait été.  
— Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un enfant Potter pour inciter Voldemort à tuer des gens », dit Harry, une profonde amertume dans la voix.   
  
Le sourcil arqué de Lucius fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.  
  
« Bien que je sache que cela vous peine, Lucius, du point de vue du Ministère, Victoria est une enfant Potter.  
— Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que l'attaque avait quelque chose à voir avec Victoria ? demanda Lucius.  
— Cela avait tout à voir avec elle, répondit catégoriquement Harry. Voldemort a peur d'elle. »  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce furent les deux sourcils de Lucius qui se levèrent. Harry fut vaguement satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait lui aussi le déstabiliser.  
  
« Potter, vous dites n'importe quoi.  
— Ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi disant n'importe quoi ou non, dit Harry avec irritation. Ceci est la manière tordue de Voldemort de voir les choses. »

La mâchoire serrée, Lucius ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous expliquer vos dires, alors », dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire fugace. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant avec Lucius perdant patience avec lui – quand il reprenait le dessus.  
  
Ils levèrent les yeux vers la porte ouverte. Draco était debout sur le pas, de l'inquiétude transparaissant sur son visage. Mais celle-ci fut éclipsée par la circonspection quand il assimila la présence de son père.

Harry glapit d'indignation tandis que le rocking-chair commençait à se transformer alors qu'il y était toujours assis. Souriant avec amusement, Lucius fit signe à son fils de les rejoindre. Draco traversa la chambre et s'assit auprès de son petit ami, maintenant que le rocking-chair était suffisamment large pour eux deux. Cependant, il ne semblait pas à l'aise d'être assis en pyjama pour une réunion impromptue avec son père, bien qu'il fût presque minuit.  
  
« Tu me cherchais ? » demanda doucement Harry.  
  
Draco hocha la tête, mais son regard était rivé sur la couverture de Quidditch et le pyjama qui étaient toujours sur les genoux de son petit ami. S'il avait su que quelqu'un d'autre allait venir dans la nursery, il ne les aurait pas sortis.  
  
« Je ne, euh, pouvais pas dormir à cause des potions, marmonna Harry.  
— Pourquoi tes affaires, Harry ? » demanda doucement Draco, passant la main sur la couverture.  
  
Harry regarda Lucius, qui attendait son explication. Il pourrait attendre qu'il réponde d'abord à la question de Draco.  
  
« Parce que j'étais en train de penser à combien la vie de Victoria ressemble à la mienne, admit Harry. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas réellement vrai, parce qu'elle a la chance d'être une Malfoy. »

 Il fit une pause, plissant le nez.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'être un Malfoy pouvait être un chance », murmura-t-il d'un ton absent.  
  
Il retraça du doigt un des Vifs d'Or représentés sur la couverture.

« J'ai pensé que c'était une orpheline quand tu es venu pour la première fois avec elle. Elle était juste une petite chose, laissée aux Dursley, comme moi. »  
  
Il hésita.

« J'ai pensé que la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Enfin, sauf pour ses pauvres cheveux. »  
  
Draco laissa échapper un léger rire, regardant Victoria.

« Sa mère avait des cheveux longs et lisses. Comment elle a fini avec tes cheveux, je n'en ai aucune idée. »  
  
Harry sourit faiblement.

« Ta mère va les rendre beaux demain matin, et heureusement pour elle ils n'ont pas encore poussé », dit-il.

 Son sourire se fana.

« Même si, pour l'instant, et d'une certaine manière, elle me ressemble un peu.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est soudainement une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Harry regarda Lucius, qui hocha une fois la tête en signe d'encouragement. Merlin, Harry ne voulait pas le dire à Draco. Il ne se souciait pas particulièrement de ce que pensait Lucius, mais il était inquiet de la réaction de son petit ami.

« Voldemort la veut morte parce que c'est une enfant Potter, dit Harry avec lassitude.  
— Il a su à propos d'elle ? » demanda Draco, alarmé.  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête.

« Oui, admit-il. Quand Scrimgeour a déposé les papiers, je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que tout le monde le découvre et que cela arrive aux oreilles de Voldemort.  
— Mais _tout le monde_ ne l'a pas découvert, protesta Draco.  
— Non, mais nous ne nous sommes pas encore débarrassés de tous les espions au Ministère. Quelqu'un a dû tomber sur les papiers de Victoria et faire parvenir l'information à Voldemort un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Ils se sont probablement accrochés à cette information pendant un moment, mais ont paniqué quand Scrimgeour s'est mis à nettoyer le Ministère de certains employés. Ils sont morts, maintenant », ajouta-t-il impudemment.  
  
Il fit une pause, essayant de rassembler ses pensées désordonnées.

« Voldemort n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle, particulièrement après que je me sois moqué de lui à propos de la Prophétie, quelques jours auparavant. J'ai eu un aperçu de son esprit plus tôt. Il... le pouvoir _est_ sa priorité. De son point de vue, je suis la seule chose qui reste en travers de sa route. Il a ajouté Victoria à sa liste d'obstacles cette semaine.  
— Le Lord Noir a considéré une enfant, supposément de vous, comme étant une menace, clarifia Lucius.  
— Oui. Je savais que s'il apprenait son existence, il voudrait la tuer. Étant proche de moi, tout ça », ajouta Harry amèrement.  
  
Il secoua la tête :  
  
« Je ne pensais pas qu'il la considérerait comme une menace _réelle_ , mais il l'a fait. Obtenir le contrôle du Ministère était juste un autre avantage à son attaque d'aujourd'hui. Son réel but était l'espoir de rassembler plus d'informations sur Victoria. Mais il voulait que personne ne sache à propos de ça. Pas même Severus.  
— À cause de ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand vous étiez bébé », dit Lucius.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, serrant la couverture un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

« Il voulait des informations. Pour les rassembler lui-même, il avait besoin d'avoir un libre accès au Ministère. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi d'attaquer là-bas au lieu du village de Pré-Au-Lard, comme je m'y serais plutôt attendu. »  
  
Draco inspira profondément par le nez.  
  
« Alors, au point où nous en sommes, Victoria est autant considérée comme une menace que toi. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« C'est juste un bébé ! » s'exclama Draco.  
  
Harry lissa le petit pyjama sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il prend un bébé pour cible », dit-il doucement.  
  
Draco darda les yeux vers la cicatrice de Harry.

« Mais, ce n'est pas juste », dit-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Harry rit durement.

« Rien n'est _juste_ à propos de ça, Draco. Voldemort sera mort dans une semaine parce que je ne le laisserai _pas_ faire du mal à Victoria.  
— Victoria est en sécurité ici, fit calmement remarquer Lucius.  
— Oui, approuva Harry. Et, à vrai dire, elle n'est pas vraiment considérée comme une grande menace, maintenant.  
— Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? demanda Draco avec suspicion.  
— J'ai risqué la vie de tout le monde pour garder Victoria en sécurité, dit Harry d'une voix atone.  
— Expliquez-vous, dit Lucius, les yeux plissés.  
— Je devais donner quelque chose à Voldemort. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je lui ai donné la Prophétie était que je devais lui prouver que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Victoria. Il a toujours su que j'étais une sorte de menace pour lui. Il en était parvenu à la conclusion que mon enfant secret avait quelque chose à voir avec la Prophétie. »  
  
Harry regarda Draco :  
  
« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ton père, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un enfant Potter pour inciter Voldemort à tuer des gens.  
— Est-ce que tu te sens coupable qu'il ait attaqué le Ministère ? » demanda brusquement Draco.  
  
Harry hésita avant de secouer la tête avec lassitude :  
  
« J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. Voldemort est fou et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire. J'ai compris que ses attaques deviendraient plus grandes et plus dangereuses au fil du temps. Si ce n'était pas Victoria, c'aurait été une autre excuse.  
— Sait-il maintenant que Victoria est une Malfoy ? » demanda Lucius.

Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Non, il pense toujours que c'est une Potter. S'il avait appris qu'elle était une Malfoy, il aurait su que j'avais aussi Draco et Narcissa avec moi – il frissonna – au point où nous en sommes, sa concentration est pleinement revenue vers moi, pas qu'elle ait jamais réellement dévié.  
— Severus ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre que tu lui as menti, tout à l'heure, dit Draco.  
— Je ne lui ai pas menti, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Severus le sait déjà.  
— Il le sait ? demanda Draco, clignant de surprise.  
— Il était toujours avec Voldemort, tu te souviens ? dit Harry. Voldemort venait juste d'apprendre que Victoria n'était pas une grande menace pour lui, comme il l'avait craint. Alors il n'a pas hésité à partager l'information et d'en rire avec Severus.  
— Le Lord Noir vous a juste encore plus motivé pour le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucius.  
— Comme si j'avais besoin de plus de motivation », marmonna Harry, mais il acquiesça.  
  
Lucius se leva abruptement.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'échafauder des plans pour cette semaine. Vous devez tous les deux aller dormir, commanda-t-il. Cette potion devrait se dissiper rapidement.  
— Oui, Père », murmura Draco.  
  
Lucius sortit de la chambre et Draco tira son petit ami à lui. Ils se balancèrent en silence, regardant simplement Victoria dormir, jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à somnoler.  
  
« Tu es en colère contre moi ? demanda celui-ci tandis qu'ils revenaient vers leur chambre.  
— Harry, je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir amené Victoria au début de l'été et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant », dit Draco.

* * *

« Bonjour, Victoria, dit joyeusement Harry, soulevant la petit fille et la tenant près de lui.  
— Dada, gazouilla-t-elle gaiement en retour, le faisant largement sourire de bonheur.  
— Tu es plutôt passée sous le radar dernièrement, pas vrai **(2)**  ? » dit-il, frottant son nez contre le sien.

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue, fit de même avec Harry, avant de prendre place à table.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'un radar ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
  
Remus gloussa à la vue de l'expression vide de Harry.

« Oui, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'un radar ? » dit-il amusé.  
  
Harry tira malicieusement la langue en direction de Remus, tandis qu'il installait Victoria sur sa chaise.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un radar exactement. Je sais juste ce que veut dire l'expression, admit-il à Draco.  
— Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Draco avec impatience.  
— J'ai juste voulu dire que Victoria s'était plutôt fait ignorer. Avec tout le chaos de ces derniers temps – et elle en fait même partie maintenant – pourtant elle continue de vivre avec ses routines habituelles au dessus de tout ça », expliqua Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil, indiquant son doute quant à l'intelligence de Harry, et ce dernier lui tira la langue à lui aussi.  
  
« Et c'est supposé être celui qui sauvera le Monde Sorcier, dit Severus, sarcastique.  
— A dire vrai, je suis reconnaissante qu'élever Draco m'ait préparée à ça, dit Narcissa avec amusement.  
— Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ? demanda Draco avec indignation.  
— Je pense tout de même qu'ils sont tous les deux plus difficiles que la plupart des autres adolescents, dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, ignorant son fils.  
— Je n'aurais pas survécu à toutes ces années à Poudlard s'ils étaient tous aussi insupportables que ces deux là, ricana Severus.  
— Hé ! protestèrent les garçons à l'unisson.  
— J'ai seulement enseigné pendant un an, mais je reconnais qu'ils s'étaient plutôt démarqués des autres élèves, approuva Remus, les yeux plissés d'amusement.  
— Tu as commencé ça, accusa Draco en regardant son petit ami.  
— Moi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais je n'ai rien fait !  
— Tu as dû faire quelque chose pour qu'ils nous déclarent les pires adolescents qui puissent exister, rétorqua Draco.  
— Pas les pires, intervint Narcissa, souriant chaleureusement. Comme l'a récemment fait remarquer Severus, vous êtes simplement plus nerveux que les autres. Vos humeurs vont et viennent comme le vent. »

Draco souffla, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Merci de lui donner raison », ricana Harry.  
  
Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, le regardant d'un air renfrogné.  
  
Harry lui envoya un baiser aérien, riant quand il fit semblant de l'attraper et de le lui renvoyer.  
  
« Garde tes satanés baisers, idiot », grommela-t-il, mais les coins de ses lèvres étaient relevés d'amusement.  
  
Severus renifla de dégoût.

« Mangez, ordonna-t-il. Je m'attends à ce que vous redeveniez des adultes après le petit-déjeuner. »

Harry grimaça au rappel à l'ordre et se calma aussitôt. Severus avait raison. Ils avaient bien trop de choses à faire pour perdre du temps à plaisanter. Il laissa Draco nourrir Victoria, se perdant rapidement dans ses pensées tandis qu'il mangeait avec automatisme.  
  
« J'en viens à regretter la bonne humeur de tout à l'heure », commenta Remus, brisant le silence qui s'était abattu sur la table.  
  
Harry le regarda, avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. De toutes les personnes présentes, seule Victoria semblait apprécier le petit-déjeuner. Il haussa les épaules vers Remus avant de baisser les yeux sur son plat. Mais il avait terminé. Il ne pouvait pas manger davantage. Il repoussa sa chaise et sortit sans un mot.  
  
Draco le rattrapa quand il se glissa dans le salon. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'il se tenait debout en face de la fenêtre, regardant la rue en contrebas.

« Il pleut », dit faiblement Harry.  
  
Draco posa le menton sur son épaule.

« C'est vrai », murmura-t-il.

Il fit une pause.

« Tu as vraiment l'intention de tuer Voldemort dans une semaine ?  
— Oui. »  
  
Ils restèrent debout en silence, même après que Severus, Remus, Lucius et Narcissa soient entrés dans la pièce et se soient assis, en attendant que leur session de planification commence.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, Severus prit finalement la parole :

« Peu importe à quel point tu aimerais éviter ça, nous devons dès maintenant mettre des plans en place.  
— Je n'évite rien », dit calmement Harry.

Il se dégagea des bras de Draco et se retourna pour faire face aux adultes, son expression dure et déterminée.

« Je sais ce qui est en jeu, je sais ce qui a besoin d'être fait et je sais même très bien comment il faut s'y prendre. J'aurai juste besoin de la coopération de chacun, et il y a beaucoup de détails délicats à régler. »  
  
Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Des détails délicats, en effet, marmonna-t-il. Les Gryffondors n'ont aucun sens des détails délicats ou de subtilité. »

L'esprit d'une certaine manière allégé par le commentaire de Severus, Harry eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, tirant Draco avec lui.

« Voilà pourquoi je vous ai tous, fit-il remarquer.  
— Les humeurs changent trop vite pour qu'on puisse suivre », marmonna Lucius.  
  
Harry et Draco échangèrent des regards en grimaçant.  
  
« Ne les encourage pas, Lucius, dit sèchement Severus. Ils ont été suffisamment difficiles à suivre ses derniers temps. Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront une force à ne pas sous-estimer, cette semaine. »  
  
 _A suivre..._

  
-  
  
 **(1) :** difficile de traduire le jeu de mot ici. A la base, Draco avait dit « fuck », ce qui explique la réponse un peu équivoque de Harry…  
 **(2) :** sur ce coup, j'ai été un peu obligée de faire une traduction littérale de l'expression, bien que ne l'ayant jamais entendue auparavant. Mais je crois qu'elle exprime la même chose, même en français.  
  
-  
  
Merci d'avoir lu !

 


	3. Chapitre 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Vorabiza  
> Traductrices : merryme (39 premiers chapitres), Althealine (à partir du chapitre 40)  
> Bêta : Mounette  
> Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à J. K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Vorabiza.

« Alors, par où va-t-on commencer ? demanda Remus à voix basse.  
— La mission de Severus », dit promptement Harry.  
  
Severus hocha sèchement la tête.  
  
« Les forces du Lord Noir ont été sévèrement amoindries hier, commença-t-il. Il ne s'est pas inquiété de la période de repos nécessaire après avoir puni les partisans qu'il lui restait, parce qu'il compte utiliser ce temps pour agrandir ses troupes. Ma mission cette semaine consiste à recruter, ou plutôt à forcer les Serpentards à rejoindre ses rangs.  
— Blaise », réalisa Draco.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant pour le rassurer.  
  
Lucius fronçait les sourcils.  
  
« J'ai cru comprendre que le Lord Noir avait assigné cette mission à toi seul, dit-il.  
— En effet, approuva Severus.  
— Si tu ne lui apportes pas de nouveaux partisans, il saura que tu ne lui es pas loyal », fit Lucius.  
  
Son regard allait et venait alternativement entre Harry et Severus tandis qu'il continuait :  
  
« Il préparera une initiation, pendant que Harry s'apprêtera à lui tendre un piège.  
— Exactement, dit celui-ci. J'ai de toute façon l'intention de bientôt tuer ce bâtard et c'est une excellente opportunité. Il n'a plus autant de partisans en ce moment. Je ne veux pas perdre les gens qu'il essaie de ramener à sa cause, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de compromettre la position de Severus. La meilleure façon de résoudre tout ça est de juste le tuer et d'en finir.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne t'aident pas, Severus ? » demanda Narcissa.  
  
Severus échangea un regard avec Harry avant de répondre :  
  
« Parce que les autres, une fois guéris, auront pour mission de chercher la moindre information concernant l'enfant de Harry, admit-il.  
— Tu ne me l'as pas dit, accusa Draco en regardant son petit ami.  
— Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Harry, sur la défensive. Victoria est en sécurité ici.  
— J'ai déjà parlé avec Kingsley ce matin et il a mis en sécurité les papiers de Victoria, intervint Severus. Pas que ça importe beaucoup maintenant, mais ça restera tenu secret du public. Notre but était d'empêcher le Lord Noir de découvrir son origine aussi longtemps que possible. Au point où nous en sommes, il a appris tout ce qu'il avait à savoir du Ministère.  
— Y a-t-il moyen qu'il puisse remonter jusqu'aux Malfoy par le biais de Victoria ? demanda Remus.  
— Je me suis assuré qu'il continue à croire qu'elle est ma fille, répondit Harry.  
— Et j'ai retiré tous les documents l'impliquant pendant qu'elle était sous la protection de sa mère », ajouta Narcissa.  
  
Harry la regarda avec surprise.  
  
« Je vous avais dit que ma femme était pleine de ressources », dit Lucius avec amusement, la voix traînante.  
  
Harry lui jeta un rapide regard avant de revenir vers Narcissa, qui lui souriait.  
  
« Pendant que Draco et toi étiez occupés à faire les courses au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai pu contacter quelques personnes au Ministère et obtenir l'acte de naissance de Victoria, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a actuellement plus aucun document concernant son existence, excepté ceux te désignant comme étant son parrain.  
— Tu le savais ? demanda Harry à Draco.  
— Non, admit ce dernier avec réticence tandis qu'il regardait son père. Mais j'aurais dû y penser...  
— Tu aurais dû, approuva Lucius. Mais ta mère s'en est occupée, et nous leur avons jeté un sort d'Oubliettes. »  
  
Il jeta un regard ironique à Harry.  
  
« Bien sûr, mes contacts ne travaillent plus au Ministère. »  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis soupira de résignation. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'enfreindre la loi alors qu'il le faisait régulièrement. Il avait impliqué _deux_ Ministres, et il ne pouvait certainement pas reprocher à Narcissa d'effacer leurs traces.

« Criminels », dit-il à Narcissa, souriant piteusement.  
  
Elle lui sourit en retour, hochant la tête.  
  
« On doit se serrer les coudes », finit-elle.  
  
Draco les regarda bizarrement, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce qu'ils avaient dit mais ne comprenant pas ce que c'était. Harry ne voulait toujours pas le lui expliquer. C'était seulement leur façon à lui et à Narcissa de dire qu'ils étaient une famille, aussi étrange soit-elle.  
  
« Et donc, les autres Mangemorts nous laisseront le champ libre et partiront pour une chasse infructueuse, clarifia Remus dans une tentative de revenir vers le sujet.  
— Oui, dit Severus. Le vrai problème est ce qu'on doit faire avec les Serpentards.  
— Je croyais que Draco et Blaise avaient fait des plans pour quelque chose comme ça, intervint Harry.  
— En effet, répondit Draco. Mais nous n'avions pas prévu que tu allais tendre un piège au Lord Noir en même temps.  
— Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est différent, admit le Gryffondor.  
— Le plan était d'isoler toutes les familles, expliqua Severus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire maintenant. Il serait extrêmement suspect que toutes les familles disparaissent, et nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre un tel risque. La seule préoccupation du Lord Noir, pour le moment, concerne mes élèves de sixième et septième année de l'année dernière.  
— Pourquoi les veut-il, de toute façon ? demanda Harry. Ne serait-il pas plus logique de chercher des gens qui sont plus... expérimentés ?  
— Ils sont impressionnables, dit sèchement Severus. Il peut tromper les plus jeunes et les modeler comme il le désire.  
— Et une fois qu'il les a de son côté, il peut attirer les familles neutres, souligna Lucius. C'est une manière rapide pour lui de remplir à nouveau ses rangs. »  
  
Harry regarda Draco, qui observait fixement le sol. Malheureusement, le plan de Voldemort commençait à avoir un certain sens.  
  
« Un de nos plus gros problèmes concerne le fait que je sois le seul à être au courant de cette mission, dit Severus, regardant Harry d'un air pensif.  
— Tout ceci repose sur ma capacité à le tuer samedi prochain », fit ce dernier.  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
« Seras-tu prêt à temps ? » demanda Remus avec inquiétude.  
  
Harry expira difficilement.  
  
« Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais été techniquement prêt pour quelque chose comme ça. Mais puisque je dois l'être, alors je le serai. Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera très difficile à finir. Quand il sera temps, je dois juste m'assurer de tuer Nagini avant de le tuer lui.  
— Et tu penses qu'il va juste rester là pendant que tu le fais ? » demanda Severus, sarcastique.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, se représentant le duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore en cinquième année, et frissonna.  
  
« Non, dit-il. J'ai vu Voldemort se battre en duel – il fronça les sourcils – en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, techniquement, _j'ai_ déjà combattu en duel contre lui.  
— Harry, j'en ai été témoin, et vous ne pouvez sûrement pas compter sur le fait que ça arrive encore », prévint Lucius.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête.  
  
« Je n'y compte pas, admit-il – son froncement s'accentua – mais je reconnais que je devrais penser à une autre baguette. Est-ce que je _peux_ utiliser une autre baguette ? »  
  
Les adultes échangèrent des regards avant d'observer Harry et Draco pensivement.  
  
« Draco, laisse Harry essayer ta baguette, dit Narcissa.  
— Ma baguette ne va sûrement pas lui convenir », protesta le blond.  
  
Néanmoins, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à Harry.  
  
Harry l'accepta avec hésitation, sentant le bois chaud contre ses doigts. Il se sentit rassuré, ce n'était pas tellement différent de tenir sa propre baguette. Jetant un regard nerveux vers Draco, il pointa la baguette vers un livre posé sur une desserte.  
  
«  _Accio_ livre. »

Le livre vola aisément et Draco l'attrapa en plein vol, fronçant les sourcils en direction de Harry.  
  
« Fais quelque chose de plus difficile, commanda-t-il.  
— Comme quoi ? » grimaça Harry.  
  
C'était une affaire sérieuse et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce qu'il voudrait faire de plus difficile avec la baguette de son petit ami.  
  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard étrange avant de sourire narquoisement quand il comprit le cheminement de pensée de Harry.  
  
« Connard, dit-il. Essaie juste de transformer la chaise, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.  
— Je ne peux même pas le faire avec ma propre baguette, protesta Harry.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'exclama Draco.  
— Nous n'avons pas appris comment faire quelque chose comme ça en cours, fit remarquer Harry. Et j'ai peur que dans tout mon apprentissage parascolaire, je n'ai jamais eu à transformer une foutue chaise pour sauver ma vie.  
— Alors donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna Draco. Voyons si je peux le faire avec la tienne. Père m'a appris comment lancer le sort il y a des années. »  
  
Roulant des yeux, Harry lui tendit sa baguette. Il était conscient que les adultes, silencieux, regardaient leur manège avec intérêt. Il était sûr que Severus, en particulier, se serait passé de leur discussion, mais il ne dit rien.  
  
S'il n'était pas lui-même aussi étonné, Harry aurait ri à la vue du regard choqué de Draco quand il lança le sort facilement et que la chaise se transforma en table, et vice-versa. Harry assimila rapidement le mécanisme du sort, et il en fit de même.  
  
Ils restèrent assis à se regarder.  
  
« Harry, la baguette choisit le sorcier, dit lentement Draco. Cela ne devrait pas me sembler si naturel d'utiliser ta baguette. »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, mais qu'en savait-il ? Ils se tournèrent et regardèrent les adultes avec des yeux interrogateurs.  
  
« Tu n'as pas tort, Draco, dit Remus, adoptant un ton professoral. La baguette choisit le sorcier. N'importe qui peut utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, mais le plus souvent, ce n'est pas très compatible. Et donc, lancer des sorts n'est pas aussi efficace.  
— Neville », fit Harry.  
  
Remus hocha la tête.

« Oui, Neville utilisait la baguette de son père jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit détruite au Ministère. Je présume que ses sorts se sont grandement améliorés cette année avec une nouvelle baguette ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry y pensa pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête.  
  
« Je reconnais qu'il n'était pas aussi maladroit en Sortilèges, l'année dernière », admit Draco à contrecœur.  
  
Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il.  
— _J'étais_ en Sortilèges avec vous, rétorqua Draco.  
— Oui, mais pourquoi aurais-tu remarqué les Sortilèges de Neville ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.  
  
Les joues de Draco rosirent, mais il sourit narquoisement à son petit ami.  
  
« Je n'ai pas remarqué les Sortilèges de Londubat, crétin, j'ai remarqué les tiens.  
— Oh, fit Harry, clignant des yeux.  
— Tu étais toujours en binôme avec lui. A chaque fois que Granger et Weasley traînaient ensemble, en tout cas, dit Draco. Je t'avais sur le dos à chaque pas que je faisais et j'ai mis un point d'honneur à garder un œil sur toi – il haussa les épaules – c'est alors que j'ai remarqué que Londubat ne te blessait pas autant que je l'avais espéré.  
— Crétin », dit Harry, frappant son petit ami à l'arrière de la tête.  
  
Draco ricana, capturant sa main pour l'empêcher de recommencer.  
  
« Pourrions-nous continuer ? » demanda narquoisement Severus.  
  
Harry et Draco tournèrent scrupuleusement leur attention vers Remus, qui secouait la tête avec exaspération.

« Oui, fit-il. Vous comprenez donc qu'utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas toujours efficace. Je ne fais que supposer, mais vos baguettes semblent indiquer que vous êtes assez compatibles. En particulier vos magies. »  
  
Il hésita un moment, les dévisageant.

« J'irai même jusqu'à dire que chacun de vous a en lui une balance de magie noire et blanche, et vos baguettes, votre magie, reconnaissent cela en chacun de vous. »  
  
Harry regarda la baguette de Draco avec scepticisme.  
  
« Alors quoi, nos baguettes voient que nous avons des magies similaires ? demanda-t-il.  
— Mais ça n'a aucun sens, protesta Draco. Harry et moi avons des forces différentes en magie.  
— Vraiment ? demanda Remus – il secoua la tête – Je ne suis pas convaincu que vous soyez aussi différents que vos expériences passées semblent l'indiquer. Je pense que ce sont précisément ces expériences qui vous ont séparés. Jusqu'à présent, Harry a dû se concentrer sur la Défense, alors c'est un de ses points forts. Mais maintenant que tu as commencé à réellement l'apprendre, n'as-tu pas progressé plus rapidement ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Draco.  
  
Le blond hocha lentement la tête.  
  
« Et Harry a été capable d'apprendre les sorts offensifs quand on les lui a véritablement appris, dit-il.  
— Précisément, fit Remus. Vous êtes tous les deux de forts et puissants sorciers. C'est juste que, pendant plusieurs années, chacun de vous s'est tourné vers un aspect différent de magie. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas le potentiel d'exceller dans ses autres formes. A en juger par la facilité avec laquelle vous pouvez utiliser la baguette de l'autre, vos points forts en magie sont, dans l'ensemble, très semblables.  
— Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'aurais pu être meilleur en Potions, comme Draco ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.  
  
Remus toussa.

 « Eh bien, certaines conditions environnementales entrent en jeu avec ton apprentissage », dit-il, tentant d'être diplomate.  
  
Lucius eut un petit rire, trouvant la situation comique, tandis que Severus se renfrognait.  
  
« Oui, Harry, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Peut-être que vous auriez montré plus de potentiel en Potions si vous aviez reçu le même type d'enseignement que Draco.  
— De même que Draco aurait montré plus de potentiel en Défense s'il avait eu le même type d'expériences que toi, ajouta rapidement Remus.  
— L'autre facteur qui n'a pas été mentionné, est votre intérêt pour les matières, dit Severus, sarcastique. Le potentiel peut être là, il ne vous servira à rien si aucun intérêt n'est montré ni aucun effort fait. »  
  
Harry soupira, désolé d'avoir posé la question. Manifestement, Draco vit le danger aussi, car il posa une question différente :  
  
« Pourrions-nous alors échanger nos baguettes quand Harry devra combattre le Lord Noir ? »  
  
Severus plissa les yeux.  
  
« Il y a un sort qu'il doit impérativement être capable de lancer, dit-il, répondant à Draco mais transperçant Harry de son regard.  
— Quoi ? Vous voulez que je teste la baguette de Draco avec un Sortilège de Mort ? » demanda le Gryffondor avec incrédulité.  
  
Les yeux de Severus se tournèrent ostensiblement vers la tapisserie qui était toujours accrochée au mur. Harry suivit son regard et déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, mais il avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait lancer efficacement le sort avec la baguette de Draco. Il regarda son petit ami. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé. Pas très encourageant.  
  
Harry se leva lentement, serrant étroitement la baguette du blond tandis qu'il se mettait en face de la tapisserie.  
  
« Severus, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda vivement Narcissa.  
— Oui », répondit froidement l'adulte.  
  
Harry jeta un regard à Severus par-dessus son épaule, le mot ' _connard_ ' sur le bout de la langue. Il parvint à le retenir, considérant qu'il y avait suffisamment de tension dans l'air... mais il était réellement tenté. Severus était loin d'être de bonne humeur, et il lui semblait de plus en plus qu'il passait ses nerfs sur lui.  
  
Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Narcissa ou Draco avaient besoin de le voir lancer le Sortilège de la Mort. Pas après avoir tué Bellatrix la veille. Cependant, il savait qu'il était inutile de suggérer qu'ils partent. Remus semblait plutôt horrifié par le procédé, mais il n'était d'aucune aide.  
  
Le regard de Harry tomba sur Lucius. L'homme était calme et se contrôlait parfaitement. Ni en colère, ni horrifié, ni même perturbé.  
  
« Respirez profondément et concentrez votre magie », dit-il avec nonchalance.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, s'imprégnant mentalement de son calme, et essayant de ne pas être perturbé par le fait qu'il recevait une leçon sur comment lancer l'Impardonnable de la part de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
C'était assez différent d'essayer de lancer le sortilège sans la présence d'un élément de danger. Il n'y avait certes pas eu de danger non plus quand il avait arraché le portrait du mur, mais à ce moment-là, il avait été terriblement énervé. Cette fois-ci, c'était calculé et Harry n'en était pas du tout ravi. Se rappelant qu'il devait tuer Voldemort dans seulement quelques jours, il s'arma de détermination et concentra sa magie.  
  
Il leva la baguette vers la tapisserie.  
  
«  _Avada Kedavra !_  »  
  
Il la regarda dégringoler au sol.  
  
« Je peux utiliser la baguette de Draco », dit-il platement, se tournant pour faire face aux autres.  
  
Draco, Narcissa et Remus le regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts, choqués, tandis que Lucius et Severus semblaient froidement satisfaits.  
  
Un violent frisson secoua soudainement Draco et Harry se précipita vers lui avec inquiétude. Mais il hésita avant de le toucher, pas certain que le blond soit particulièrement rassuré par sa proximité pour le moment.  
  
Draco se chargea de lui démontrer le contraire.  
  
« Ne sois pas idiot », marmonna-t-il, s'appuyant contre le Gryffondor et posant sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
Harry lui frotta le dos en dessinant ce qu'il espérait être des cercles apaisants.  
  
Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
« Je suis surpris, bien que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, dit-il faiblement.  
— Je suis ravi de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul qu'il tend à surprendre régulièrement, ironisa Severus.  
— Bordel de merde ! cria Harry, tendu et frustré. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour vous énerver aujourd'hui ? Est-ce parce que je ne prends pas tout ça suffisamment au sérieux à votre goût ? Si c'est le cas, alors je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est sérieux. J'ai tué hier ! Et je suis assis ici à chercher exactement comment tuer encore une fois ! L'avenir de tous ces Serpentards repose sur mes épaules autant que sur les vôtres ! Mais merde, je gère ça du mieux que je peux. Si ce n'est pas assez bien, dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez que je fasse ! »  
  
La pièce resta silencieuse après son éclat, et il observa le sol d'un air maussade pendant quelques instants.  
  
« Bien, dit-il froidement. Vous voulez une preuve que je ne suis pas dans le déni ou que j'évite tout ça ? »  
  
Il se leva abruptement et commença à arpenter le sol en face de la cheminée éteinte, ignorant les protestations de Draco et les douces admonestations de Remus pour le calmer.  
  
« Aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche, et j'ai jusqu'à samedi prochain avant que Voldemort ne convoque de nouveau tous ses partisans. Il s'attend à ce que vous recrutiez tous vos élèves Serpentards et à ce que vous les fassiez entrer dans ses rangs samedi – aussi bien les neutres que ceux qui croient qu'ils veulent être des Mangemorts. Mais vous n'en ferez rien, ce qui est probablement l'une des plus grandes raisons qui vous rend tendu, parce qu'il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Vous devez croire que je suis capable de le tuer ou vous serez fichu. Ou nous serons tous fichus. »  
  
Harry fit une pause et regarda Severus. Son expression ne révélait rien, mais ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Harry renifla et se remit à arpenter le sol.  
  
« Aussi, la question est : que doit-on faire cette semaine pour que tout se passe bien ? Comme vous l'avez dit, aujourd'hui nous planifions. Nous mettons en place les différentes pièces de ce qui a besoin d'être préparé, et de là, vous décidez de si ça peut vraiment marcher ou pas. Parce que nous savons tous que même si techniquement tout repose sur mes épaules, je ne peux que me tourner vers vous pour être sûr d'être sur la bonne foutue voie… Comment j'ai fini avec Severus Snape jouant le rôle de mon fichu père et mentor, je n'en ai aucune idée, ajouta-il dérouté.  
— Je ne suis _pas_ ton père », lança Severus d'un ton sec.  
  
Harry ricana.  
  
« Allez vous faire foutre. Vous êtes le même connard qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler gamin et qui continue à me surveiller comme un foutu parent le ferait. Et je vous _écoute_. Je me rebelle peut-être, mais je vous écoute. Ne me demandez pas comment tout ça est arrivé. J'y ai pensé et je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver une bonne réponse. »  
  
Son regard se tourna vers les autres.  
  
« D'une certaine façon, j'ai Narcissa en figure maternelle qui s'inquiète et prend soin de moi, et j'ai _trois_ figures paternelles ! Je n'en ai pas eu une _seule_ pendant la majeure partie de ma vie ! Et pourtant, maintenant je vous ai tous les trois, à qui j'essaie de répondre d'une façon ou d'une autre et de vous rendre fiers de moi. Car oui, à cause de Draco, j'ai même Lucius dans ce rôle, cracha-t-il. Et n'est-ce pas là la chose la plus stupide que vous puissiez entendre, sachant qu'on ne peut pas se supporter ? »  
  
Il pouvait sentir les larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux, mais il les essuya en observant le groupe de personnes devant lui qui arborait différents degrés de choc. Ce n'était _pas_ ce qu'il avait voulu dire.  
  
« Harry, fit Remus sur un ton apaisant.  
— Non ! cria Harry. Merde ! Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pas étonnant que Severus soit furieux contre moi, puisque je ne suis même pas capable de rester concentré comme je suis supposé le faire. Les vies des gens sont en jeu et je divague sur des trucs inutiles.  
— Ce n'est pas inutile, Harry », dit doucement Narcissa.  
  
Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux et se remit en mouvement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était arrêté. Il recommença à parler rapidement, essayant de continuer et d'oublier sa bêtise.  
  
« Des plans. D'abord, je dois prendre Ron et Hermione avec moi pour finir la tâche que Dumbledore m'avait assignée. Si je ne peux pas l'achever, alors tout changera. J'ai déjà fait le plus dur et ce qu'il me reste devrait être assez facile. Et avant que tout le monde ne se plaigne, dit-il, regardant ostensiblement Draco, ce qu'il me reste à faire est à Poudlard et ça devrait être relativement sans danger. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je prendrai l'épée aussi, tant que j'y serai, dit-il. Je pense que c'est probablement la meilleure façon pour moi de tuer Nagini – il hocha distraitement la tête – Oui, je pense que je peux utiliser l'épée et mes propres serpents pour aller plus vite. Ce serait bien de la tuer avec la foutue Épée de Gryffondor, ricana-t-il. Voldemort en sera pas mal énervé. Bien sûr, il _saura_ , à ce moment-là. Il saura qu'il s'est royalement fait avoir. »  
  
Il hocha de nouveau la tête, ne remarquant pas les regards circonspects qu'échangèrent les autres.  
  
« Nous aurons besoin de l'Armoire à Disparaître et je devrai aussi parler avec l'Ordre. Parce que nous allons avoir besoin de tout le monde. La maison sera pleine à craquer de Serpentards cette semaine, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions y rester longtemps. Ou plutôt, je n'y resterai pas longtemps, de toute façon. »  
  
Il continua :  
  
« Nous devrions contacter Kingsley et l'amener ici aujourd'hui pour qu'il participe au plan – il grimaça – Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes entretenu avec lui hier, pas vrai ? Il sera trop occupé à arranger les choses au Ministère. Je parie que c'est le chaos là-bas. Mais peut-être qu'il pourra quand même venir après pour un petit moment. »  
  
Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier et décida que c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir dans quand état de panique tout le monde se trouvait après ce qui était arrivé. Juste une semaine de plus. Avec l'aide de sa famille Serpentard, Harry allait affronter Voldemort et, avec un peu de chance, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
Les autres furent surpris quand il se tourna pour leur faire face :  
  
« Moquez-vous autant que vous voulez à l'idée d'être ma famille, ricana-t-il. Dumbledore avait raison et Voldemort va payer cher.  
— Harry, serais-tu devenu fou ? » demanda Draco, incrédule, sourcil haussé.  
  
Harry eut un rire sans joie.  
  
« Non, dit-il, crois-le ou non, je sais parfaitement bien de quoi je parle. Cette semaine sera très chargée. »

* * *

« Eh bien, ça a été une journée amusante », dit Draco, sarcastique.  
  
Harry regarda en direction de la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, où Draco regardait son reflet au-dessus du lavabo. Il pensa que le blond était assez sexy avec seulement son bas de pyjama couleur argent. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que son petit ami veuille entendre ça pour le moment. Draco semblait plutôt en colère, mais Harry n'était pas non plus sûr de la raison.  
  
Ce pouvait être n'importe quoi, après la journée qu'ils avaient passée. Harry avait fait le tour de tout le monde durant la journée, même Kingsley durant le petit moment qu'il avait été là avant de retourner au Ministère. Il avait complètement perdu le compte de toutes les querelles qu'il avait eues avec Severus. Et cela n'avait pas été tellement mieux avec Draco. Harry comprit que la seule raison qui avait rendu la chose plus facile avec le blond était que ce dernier, à certains moments, avait laissé Severus se disputer avec lui à sa place.  
  
Quatre Serpentards s'opposant à deux Gryffondors pour discuter des plans d'une si importante bataille – et des actions nécessaires pour y arriver – n'avait pas été une expérience des plus plaisantes. Et les touches de légèreté du matin s'étaient raréfiées à mesure que le jour avançait.  
  
Harry était reconnaissant que personne n'ait remis son éclat à propos des parents sur le tapis. Même maintenant, Harry était mortifié rien qu'en se remémorant ses paroles. Et il aurait aimé les retirer, bien qu'il y ait eu un certain nombre d'autres éclats par la suite, éclipsant ce premier débordement. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir tempêté et exprimé sa frustration ce jour-là.  
  
Personne n'était impressionné par les idées de Harry, considérant qu'il y avait beaucoup de risques à ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Harry avait plus d'une fois été accusé d'avoir en lui assez d'esprit Gryffondor pour dix – ce qui avait irrité Draco, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son petit ami pourrait avoir de la place pour le moindre penchant Serpentard.  
  
A sa grande surprise, Harry avait eu plus de soutien de la part de Lucius que de n'importe qui d'autre. Draco était effrayé par ce qui allait arriver, ce qui le mettait en colère. Remus et Narcissa étaient inquiets et bien plus réservés. Severus était carrément furieux contre lui pour tout un tas de raisons. Lucius, cependant, était d'une certaine manière parvenu à rester calme une grande partie de la journée.  
  
Lucius avait été celui qui s'était interposé entre Harry et Severus quand ils avaient été près de se jeter des sorts. Lucius avait été celui qui avait calmement soutenu les idées audacieuses du Gryffondor. Lucius était le politicien consommé, tandis que Severus était l'espion accompli qui insistait sur le fait de garder les choses aussi secrètes que possible.  
  
Cependant, et malgré leurs différentes altercations, ils purent enfin se mettre d'accord. Harry et Severus avaient pu trouver un juste milieu dans leurs idées, de sorte que les risques soient minimisés au maximum. La semaine n'en serait pas moins follement compliquée. Après tout, il y avait encore énormément de facteurs qui devaient se rassembler pour qu'ils puissent gagner la bataille finale.  
  
« Harry, m'as-tu seulement entendu ? demanda Draco, irrité.  
— Ouais, je t'ai entendu », répondit Harry avec lassitude.  
  
Il était assis au bord du lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête sur ses mains. Il était prêt à se coucher, si seulement il pouvait rassembler assez d'énergie pour tirer la couette et monter sur le lit. Il y avait seulement le problème de Draco à régler – et il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce problème.  
  
Les yeux toujours baissés, Harry regarda les pieds nus de Draco entrer dans la chambre et s'arrêter à mi-chemin devant lui. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que Harry en ait assez.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement pour t'énerver ? demanda-t-il fatigué. Quoi que j'aie fait, j'en suis désolé. »  
  
Draco renifla d'irritation.  
  
« Tu n'es pas désolé, rétorqua-t-il.  
— Très bien, je ne suis pas désolé, dit platement Harry. Tout ce que tu veux, Draco. Je vais me coucher.  
— Ne sois pas comme ça, dit sèchement Draco.  
— Je suis fatigué de me disputer aujourd'hui, fit Harry. Je veux arranger ce qui t'a rendu furieux contre moi, mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait. Putain, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai dit tellement de choses qui auraient pu te mettre en colère aujourd'hui, que je n'ai pas trop d'espoir d'être capable de te satisfaire. »  
  
Il haussa les épaules, découragé.  
  
« L'apitoiement sur toi-même ne te va pas du tout, Potter, dit Draco, méprisant.  
— Tu me fais chier, _Malfoy »_ , rétorqua Harry, piqué par les mots de Draco et par l'usage de son nom de famille sur ce ton.  
  
Les choses devenaient chaque jour de plus en plus difficiles à gérer, et il était malheureux de voir que tout le monde était fâché contre lui pour une raison ou pour une autre.  
  
Il se leva abruptement, bousculant Draco sans ménagement.  
  
« Harry, attends ! ordonna Draco, lui attrapant le bras.  
— Attendre quoi ? demanda Harry, libérant sèchement son bras. Attendre que tu te moques encore un peu plus de moi ? Attendre que tu me jettes d'autres insultes au visage ? Putain, je suis _fatigué_ , Draco. Cela a été une foutue longue journée et je n'ai même pas encore fait une partie du vrai _boulot_. »  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? demanda Draco avec colère.  
— Trouver un endroit où dormir sans personne pour se disputer avec moi à longueur de temps », cria Harry, claquant la porte.  
  
Il avait pleinement l'intention de descendre à la cuisine, mais la tentation de la porte d'entrée fut la plus forte. Décrochant la cape de Draco de la patère, il appela Winky pour qu'elle lui rapporte sa baguette, sortit et Transplana.  
  
Le bracelet chauffa tandis qu'il se mettait à marcher pieds nus sur l'herbe froide du cimetière de Godric's Hollow.  
  
 _Où es-tu ?  
  
En sécurité.  
  
Harry, rentre à la maison.  
  
Dans un moment.  
  
Harry.  
  
J'ai juste besoin d'être seul un moment.  
  
_ Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que le bracelet ne chauffe encore une fois.  
 _  
Je t'attends._  
  
Harry se sentait déjà stupide d'être sorti, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer. Il avait été suffisamment accusé d'être un stupide gamin irascible pour toute la journée.  
  
Il était en colère contre lui-même de pleurer encore. Cependant, tandis qu'il s'asseyait entre les tombes de ses parents et celle de Sirius, il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré le mois précédent. Mais il n'avait alors pas eu autant de raisons de le faire.  
  
Il n'avait même pas pleuré les gens qui avaient péri la veille. Le Ministère était en plein tumulte. Les funérailles de Scrimgeour étaient prévues dans la semaine, mais Harry n'était pas sûr d'y aller. Bien que cela paraîtrait irrespectueux de sa part.  
  
Il avait reçu une lettre de Hermione, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il lui avait envoyé une réponse avec Hedwige pour la rassurer, lui écrivant qu'il allait bien et lui demandant de mettre en place un plan pour qu'ils se rencontrent le lendemain avec Ron. Cependant, quand il pensa au Terrier, il ne put que se représenter Fleur, dans sa robe de mariée couverte de suie. Il était soulagé et se sentait reconnaissant qu'ils aient survécu, bien qu'il y ait encore énormément de choses à régler.  
  
Tout ce qui l'entourait commençait à tourner en spirale. Il était prisonnier d'une tempête d'activités et il n'était plus sûr que ce soit dû à Voldemort ou que cela vienne de lui-même. C'était un processus d'actions et de réactions – des deux côtés.  
  
Tout devait forcément finir, et bientôt, ou c'était Harry qui allait s'effondrer. Il faisait tellement d'efforts ! Mais même ceux à qui il tenait tant, étaient furieux contre lui. C'était juste trop de choses à supporter, alors qu'il se sentait si seul.  
  
« J'ai peur, fit-il abruptement. Je suis foutrement terrifié... »  
  
Le dire à ses parents et à Sirius ne ferait de mal à personne. Le cimetière était calme et silencieux, et le son de sa voix ne portait pas bien loin. La cape de Draco l'aidait à se fondre dans le noir et, ainsi assis par terre, même si quelqu'un se mettait en tête de sortir à onze heures du soir, il resterait caché à sa vue.  
  
« Je me suis interdit d'avoir peur, reprit-il. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir eu le temps d'avoir peur. Mais aujourd'hui... »  
  
Il s'interrompit.  
  
« Je sais que je devrais préciser que j'ai, euh, été aidé par des gens inattendus. »  
  
Même dans la solitude du cimetière, il n'osa pas mentionner leurs noms. Il lança le sort de Silence que Severus lui avait appris, le plus fort qu'il connaissait, pour qu'il puisse parler en toute liberté.  
  
« Remus dit que vous auriez approuvé, ou que vous l'auriez fait mais pas forcément au début, dit-il en soupirant. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais penser que oui. Ils ont vu beaucoup de choses dans leurs vies, ils ne sont pas du genre à s'effrayer d'un rien. »  
  
Il resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes.  
  
« Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, j'ai vu leur peur, murmura-t-il. Et _ça_ , ça m'a absolument terrifié. Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils sont inquiets pour moi, et Draco est effrayé. Il a une putain de bonne raison de l'être. Ils sont tous en colère contre moi parce qu'ils sont terrifiés à l'idée que je ne puisse pas faire ce que je dois faire. Ils pensent tous que je suis stupide de ne serait-ce que penser à ce que je compte faire. Je n'aurai qu'une seule et unique chance. Je ne pense pas que je m'en sortirai cette fois si je rate mon coup. »  
  
Harry renifla, se donnant l'impression d'être plutôt pathétique. Il _était_ pathétique, réalisa-t-il. Il était assis au beau milieu d'un cimetière, avec seulement son bas de pyjama et la cape de son petit ami sur lui, parlant à ses parents et à son parrain, tous trois décédés.  
  
Il ramena ses jambes près de son corps et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, se recroquevillant dans les replis du vêtement qui portait l'odeur de Draco. Et Harry souhaita être à la maison, dans son lit.  
  
« Remus et Severus ont osé parler des sacrifices que vous avez faits pour moi, et je n'ai pas bien réagi. »  
  
Il eut un rire sans joie, regardant le nom de Sirius gravé sur sa tombe.  
  
« J'ai pété les plombs, en fait. Aussi effrayant que ça soit, je pense que vous auriez été fiers. Mais je ne suis pas fier, je suis juste... vide. »  
  
Et seul, dans un exil autoproclamé au beau milieu d'un cimetière.  
  
« Mon Dieu, je suis peut-être juste le gamin irascible que j'ai été accusé d'être tellement de fois aujourd'hui », dit-il tristement.  
  
Il se fit silencieux encore une fois, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Est-ce que vous vous imaginez combien c'était difficile de se disputer avec eux toute la journée ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Je suis sûr que vous auriez pensé que c'était une vraie bataille. C'est pour ça que je me sens aussi épuisé et vide. Ça m'a beaucoup demandé de leur tenir tête ainsi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai à chaque fois été rationnel, mais au moins j'étais déterminé. »  
  
Il fit une pause.  
  
« Je _dois_ être déterminé. Je dois faire face à tout ça avec confiance. Agir autrement signifierait ma mort. Ils veulent que je comprenne que je pourrais être tué, comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. A quoi est-ce que je servirais, quand même, si j'étais obnubilé par ma mort ? »  
  
Il soupira.  
  
« Draco ne pense qu'à la possibilité de mourir. Ça fait un moment déjà que ça le travaille. Les autres, aussi, ils... bon, ils ont un sens d'auto-préservation assez fort. Le problème est qu'ils pensent que je n'en ai pas. »  
  
Il haussa les épaules dans la nuit.  
  
« Peut-être bien que oui, admit-il. Ou peut-être que c'est juste différent. Je ne le sens pas vraiment maintenant, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer en toute confiance que mon optimisme est bien plus fort que le leur. »  
  
Il rit sans humour.  
  
« Putain, même maintenant, je dois probablement avoir plus d'optimisme qu'eux tous réunis. Bon, sauf peut-être Remus, tempéra-t-il. C'est juste assez difficile de prodiguer assez d'optimisme à autant de personnes, en plus de moi-même. Et je reconnais que je devrai aussi prodiguer davantage d'espoir à un grand nombre de personnes durant les jours à venir. »  
  
Posant sa tête sur ses genoux, il resta assis là pendant un long moment, laissant la tranquillité et le calme de l'endroit l'envahir.  
  
 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Vorabiza  
> Traductrices : merryme, Miss Sona  
> Bêta : Mounette  
> Avertissement : Slash, HPDM, SSRL. Violence et lemons (mais pas dans ce chapitre)  
> Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à J. K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Vorabiza.

Harry ne fut nullement surpris de constater qu'on l'attendait de pied ferme à Grimmauld Place.

« Où étais-tu ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
— Oh, apparemment, j'étais en train de vous donner à tous une autre bonne raison d'être en colère contre moi », répondit sèchement Harry.

Il retira la cape de Draco et la suspendit calmement à la patère. Winky pourrait la nettoyer plus tard.

« Tu es sorti habillé comme  _ça_  ?  
— Oui, merci de vous en soucier. Et désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, mais j'étais pas mal occupé à m'autoriser un formidable accès d'apitoiement sur moi-même. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je monte me coucher. »

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de ses pieds sales.

« Une fois que je me serai lavé un peu. Ensuite, demain matin, je rassemblerai un peu de détermination et je commencerai une autre foutue journée. Bonne nuit. »

Il hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de commencer à gravir l'escalier.

Ce ne fut qu'à mi-chemin du deuxième étage qu'il les entendit commencer à réagir.

« Eh bien, c'était assez inattendu, dit Narcissa.  
— Ce gamin va me rendre fou », rétorqua Severus.

Parvenu à la troisième volée de marches, il n'entendit plus d'autres commentaires.

« Harry ? fit son petit ami, prononçant son nom avec hésitation.  
— Oui, Draco ? » répondit le Gryffondor, entrant dans la salle de bain et s'extirpant de ses bas de pyjama sales et humides, et pas d'une bonne manière.

Il actionna l'eau de la douche, puis fit une pause et regarda par-dessus son épaule quand il réalisa que Draco n'avait pas répondu.

Ce dernier fronçait profondément les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit doucement.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai juste besoin de me laver. »

Confus, Draco hocha la tête et s'appuya au comptoir pour l'attendre.

Harry se nettoya rapidement. Draco se contenta de le regarder, les yeux plissés, tandis qu'il se séchait et mettait la main sur un pyjama du blond, qu'il enfila.

« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? demanda Harry.  
— Oui », répondit le Draco, mais il paraissait plus confus et blessé que vraiment en colère.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit, tirant un Draco docile contre lui.

« J'ai appris quelque chose, cette nuit, dit-il.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda prudemment Draco.  
— Que tu es un Serpentard », répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Draco leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Génial, dit-il sarcastique. Tu as découvert quelque chose que nous savons tous depuis six ans. Bon sang, je sais depuis que j'ai été en âge de parler que j'étais un Serpentard. Le Choixpeau n'était qu'une simple formalité. »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

« Ah, oui, le Choixpeau, dit-il. Tu te souviens de notre petite 'discussion' ? Celle où tu as comparé mes tendances Gryffondoriennes et Serpentardes ? »

Draco hocha la tête, l'expression extrêmement suspicieuse.

Harry se tourna pour s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit, pliant ses jambes sous lui. Draco en fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, ce jour-là, admit Harry. Le Choixpeau avait voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais j'avais été farouchement opposé à cette idée, alors il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. »

Draco ferma les yeux, secouant la tête.

« Ça explique bien des choses, marmonna-t-il.  
— En effet, approuva Harry. Et c'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre cette nuit. »

Draco rouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il.  
— Tu as été élevé en tant que Serpentard. Et il en est de même pour Severus et tes parents. J'ai été élevé... bon, j'ai été élevé en tant que rien du tout jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard », dit Harry avec amertume.

Il secoua la tête pour l'en débarrasser de ses pensées concernant les Dursley.

« Et c'est là que j'ai été élevé comme Gryffondor, même si j'avais un côté Serpentard en moi. »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Tu es aussi exalté que votre modèle Gryffondor, dit-il sèchement.  
— Hmm, oui, murmura Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime particulièrement ça, mais c'est vrai. Et je pense que c'est justement ça, notre problème.  
— Harry, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, se renfrogna Draco.  
— Ouais, bon, rien n'a eu de sens pour moi pendant ces deux derniers jours, rétorqua Harry. Je suis passé d'un extrême à l'autre et j'ai tourné en rond en essayant de me reprendre et d'aller  _mieux_. Et ne parlons même pas de tout ce que cet été m'a fait subir.  
— Tu ne regrettes rien, hein ? » demanda Draco.

Harry posa une main sur le genou de son petit ami, tandis que de l'autre, il se mit à caresser les bagues suspendues à la chaîne autour de son cou. Il sourit.

« Non, je ne regrette absolument pas notre relation – son sourire se fana – bien que je suis un peu inquiet à l'idée que tu regrettes d'avoir commencé à me fréquenter. »

Draco commença à parler, mais Harry l'interrompit, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Non, attends. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi », ajouta-t-il quand Draco chassa sa main avec irritation.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, bien qu'ayant l'air mécontent.

Harry soupira.

« Je ne veux pas vraiment parler de tout ça maintenant. Je sais juste que j'ai été énormément ébranlé par toutes mes émotions dernièrement à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé.  _Je_ n'aime pas particulièrement être tout le temps avec moi-même, surtout quand je me transforme en un gamin pleurnichard, dit-il avec auto-désapprobation.  
— Tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire », trancha Draco.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est une excuse, dit-il.  
— Bien sûr, la guerre et la mort ne sont pas des excuses pour pleurer, dit platement le blond.  
— Oh, ferme-la, Draco, marmonna Harry avec irritation. Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. »

Draco roula des yeux mais pressa ostensiblement les lèvres.

« Merci », dit sombrement Harry, ne se sentant pas particulièrement satisfait.

Draco grimaça, mais il resta silencieux.

« Bref, souffla Harry. Ce que j'essayais de dire est que les Serpentards attachent beaucoup de valeur à l'auto-préservation, bien plus encore que la plupart des gens. Tu es un Serpentard, ainsi que Severus et tes parents. Je l'avais un peu oublié, ou plutôt je n'y ai pas fait attention jusqu'à cette nuit. J'étais... bon, peu importe ce que je faisais, mais je me suis souvenu de ce fait tout à l'heure. »

Draco s'était remis à froncer les sourcils avec suspicion, mais Harry ignora son expression.

« Cette nuit, j'ai vraiment réalisé que tout le monde était terriblement effrayé par ce qui se déroulera cette semaine – il enchaîna rapidement – et je n'ai pas vraiment respecté ça. »

Il regarda Draco à travers ses cils.

« C'est pour ça que tu étais en colère contre moi ? »

Draco l'observa pendant de longues secondes, avant de lentement hocher la tête.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier du fait que tu pourrais  _mourir_  d'ici quelques jours », murmura-t-il, comme si le dire à voix haute rendrait la chose possible.

Compte tenu du sujet morbide, Harry eut un sourire triomphant.

« Tu vois, tu es un Serpentard, déclara-t-il. C'est ce que j'ai appris cette nuit. »

Draco se passa les mains sur le visage, se frottant les yeux.

« Tu es aussi fou qu'un imbécile, dit-il, la voix étouffée par ses mains.  
— Sauf que je ne le suis pas, dit gravement Harry. J'ai juste une manière différente de m'y prendre que vous. Sur quoi te concentrais-tu quand tu avais eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Draco laissa tomber ses mains et regarda Harry, le visage inexpressif.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec notre problème ?  
— Oh, laisse tomber, je vais juste te le dire, dit Harry avec impatience, ignorant le brusque coup d'œil de Draco. Tu te concentrais sur le fait de  _ne pas mourir_. Auto-préservation. C'est comme ça que tu voyais les choses.  
— Et c'est comme ça que tu devrais t'y prendre aussi », trancha Draco avec colère.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Mais ce n'est  _pas_  comme ça que je vois les choses, dit-il. Je ne considère pas cette situation comme une question de  _ne pas mourir_. Je vois les choses en termes de  _rester en vie_.  
— C'est la même chose, rétorqua Draco.  
— Non, insista Harry. L'une est négative et l'autre est positive. »

Draco fronçait de nouveau les sourcils, mais de réflexion cette fois.

« La seule chose sur laquelle tu t'es concentré l'année dernière était de ne pas mourir, et en fait, ça te tuait lentement plus qu'autre chose, dit gravement Harry, essayant désespérément de faire comprendre à Draco ce qu'il voyait. J'ai peut-être beaucoup de traits Serpentards, mais l'auto-préservation n'en fait clairement pas partie, tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas les choses de cette manière. »

Il continua :

« Peut-être que c'est le côté Gryffondor en moi qui refuse de mourir passivement, parce que je compte bien y aller et foutrement faire en sorte de rester en vie. »

Il grimaça.

« C'est probablement aussi le côté Gryffondor en moi qui me pousse à être courageux et à ne jamais admettre d'être terrifié dans la mesure du possible. Je réalise maintenant que vous aviez probablement eu besoin de m'entendre dire que je suis foutrement terrifié que quelque chose tourne mal et qu'on meure tous après. Comme ça, vous auriez  _su_  que je ne veux pas mourir... parce que je ne veux  _pas_  mourir, continua-t-il rapidement. Je ne le veux vraiment pas, je n'ai juste ni le temps ni la patience de faire preuve d'auto-préservation comme vous.  
— Tu n'es définitivement pas patient, fit Draco, ironique.  
— Loin de là, approuva Harry, grimaçant.  
— Mais tout de même, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de survivre à tout ça ? demanda le blond. Ne devrais-tu pas être au moins  _un peu_  plus inquiet à l'idée d'affronter le plus puissant sorcier qui existe ? »

Harry se calma, tentant de rassembler ses pensées et de trouver comment répondre à ça.

« Draco, je  _suis_  inquiet, dit-il lentement. Je suis terrifié rien que de me laisser aller à y penser. Et, Dieu, tous les Serpentards autour de moi se sont tellement acharnés à me le faire rentrer dans le crâne que je pense que ma tête va exploser. »

La compréhension se faisait enfin dans les yeux de Draco.

« Et tu ne l'as  _vraiment_  pas supporté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Oui, fit doucement Harry. Draco, je ne peux vraiment pas m'y prendre comme vous le faites. Je pense que, inconsciemment, j'essayais de le faire parce que c'est ce que Severus et toi voulez que je fasse – faire face à tout ça avec une attitude entièrement Serpentarde. Mais ça ne marche pas pour moi. Mon Dieu, ça me rendait fou et je m'effondrais littéralement sur place.  
— Et aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas cessé de te faire sentir que tu ne serais pas capable de le faire », dit Draco en soupirant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, mais cette nuit, j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai compris que je suis un mélange assez étrange des qualités des deux Maisons, mais que je dois faire les choses de la façon qui me convient le mieux. »

Draco l'observa pensivement.

« Et donc, en quoi consiste-t-elle ?  
— Je me lance dans tout ça avec confiance, dit promptement Harry. Si je m'attarde sur la possibilité de mourir, je pense qu'on mourra tous. Ces derniers jours, je ruminais beaucoup sur la mort. Et à juste titre, admit-il. Tous ces gens qui sont morts au Ministère hier l'ont été à cause de moi. »

Il fit une pause, à moitié sûr que Draco allait dire quelque chose. Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, Harry continua :

« C'est horrible et tragique, et peut-être que je devrais être en train de me lamenter et de considérer ma propre mortalité... et je reconnais que c'est ce que j'ai fait », admit-il.

Il secoua la tête.

« Cela me fait passer pour une personne horrible, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tout ça. Nous serons tous sérieusement dans la merde si je laisse ce qui est arrivé ébranler ma confiance.  
— Tu n'es pas une personne horrible, Harry, fit doucement Draco. Bien au contraire. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

« Quoi que je sois d'autre, je compte bien prendre un peu du courage de Gryffondor et un peu de la ruse de Serpentard pour faire en sorte que ça arrive, dit-il. Plus de doutes sur moi-même.  
— Je suis toujours contrarié à propos de tout ça, détrompe-toi, prévint Draco – son sourire narquois revint – mais je suis avec toi.  
— C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, fit Harry avec gratitude. Je fais peut-être face à tout ça avec confiance, mais c'est en partie parce que je sais que je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Draco le renversa sur le dos, se penchant au-dessus de lui.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Harry », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de les lui ravir.

* * *

« Tu réalises qu'on ne peut pas avancer dans nos plans tant que tu n'es pas revenu, dit froidement Severus, entrant dans la cuisine.  
— Oui, Severus », fit calmement Harry avant de fourrer un toast dans sa bouche.

Severus posa la Coupe de Poufsouffle et le Médaillon de Serpentard sur la table, près de Harry.

« Euurk ! Je mange, là ! » s'exclama le brun, avalant rapidement son toast et songeant qu'ils devraient être reconnaissants qu'il ait fait l'effort de ne pas le recracher sur la table.

Il fronça le nez de dégoût.

« Winky, pourrais-tu m'apporter mon sac à dos, s'il te plaît ? »

Il ignora les sourcils haussés des autres autour de la table et, dès que Winky fut revenue avec son sac à dos, se hâta d'y fourrer les Horcruxes. Il n'allait certainement pas manger avec des parties de Voldemort posées sur la table.

« C'était juste dégoûtant et déplacé », marmonna-t-il, lançant son sac à travers la pièce avant de revenir à son petit-déjeuner.

Snape l'observa, impassible.

« Juste quand je pense que ton comportement ne peut être plus bizarre », dit-il.

Harry lui fit un large sourire plein d'insolence.

« Ah, mais votre vie serait ennuyeuse sans moi dans les parages », répondit-il.

Draco et Lucius reniflèrent d'amusement, tandis que Remus et Narcissa tentaient de cacher leurs sourires derrière leurs tasses de thé.

« En effet, fit Severus, se dirigeant vers sa propre chaise. Je ne saurais quoi faire si jamais j'obtenais un moment de paix et étais autorisé à me détendre.  
— Si je n'obtiens pas la paix moi-même, alors vous non plus. Vous pouvez considérer ça comme ma revanche sur la façon dont vous m'avez traité pendant toutes ces années », dit joyeusement Harry, transperçant une saucisse et y mordant avec enthousiasme.

Severus le regarda.

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu enjoué de façon aussi écœurante, ce matin ? demanda-t-il. J'aurais plutôt pensé que tes escapades nocturnes t'auraient calmé. Et où étais-tu  _exactement_  la nuit dernière ?  
— Euh, j'étais sorti ? suggéra Harry.  
— Tout le monde était très inquiet pour toi, réprimanda gentiment Remus.  
— Oui, je sais, et j'en suis désolé, fit doucement le brun. J'avais seulement besoin de réfléchir un peu. Mais je vais bien, maintenant, ajouta-t-il joyeusement.  
— Pour combien de temps, marmonna Severus sombrement.  
— Severus, le garçon a enduré beaucoup d'épreuves, dernièrement, sermonna Narcissa. Son comportement n'est pas surprenant, et il pourrait être bien pire que cela.  
— Que Merlin empêche que ça n'empire plus que cela, dit le maître des Potions, méprisant.  
— Voyons, Severus, fit Lucius avec amusement. Il se débrouille plutôt bien. Peut-être que tu aurais trouvé plus à ton goût d'avoir affaire à... disons, un des amis de Harry », suggéra-t-il.

Severus frissonna et Harry lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Vous savez que Voldemort aurait pu choisir Neville pour correspondre aux termes de la Prophétie », fit-il joyeusement remarquer.

Severus s'étouffa avec son thé, provoquant le rire de Harry.

« Londubat serait mort de peur, tapi dans un coin depuis longtemps, fit Draco en ricanant. Il ne serait jamais capable de travailler avec Severus. »

Remus souriait.

« Neville est courageux, mais il n'est pas stupide au point de s'opposer à Severus, approuva-t-il.  
— Hé ! protesta Harry, bien qu'il riait toujours.  
— Tu dois l'admettre, Harry, fit le lycanthrope. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui serait capable de s'allier à Severus et à trois Malfoy.  
— Ha ! Vous voyez, ça montre seulement à quel point je suis intelligent, et non stupide, déclara Harry avec hauteur.  
— Peut-être que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça de travailler avec Harry, après tout, concéda doucement Severus, au milieu des rires. En fait, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Harry s'inclina gaiement dans sa direction, avant de retourner de nouveau à son petit-déjeuner.

« Où que tu sois allé la nuit dernière, il semblerait que ça t'ait fait énormément de bien », observa Remus.

Harry prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, regardant chacune des personnes attablées, cherchant à gagner du temps.

« Je suis, euh, allé voir mes parents et Sirius au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, dit-il finalement d'une voix douce, recevant plusieurs regards acérés pour son aveu.  
— Mais tu es revenu joyeux », lâcha Draco, puis il eut l'air de le regretter aussitôt.

Harry sourit avec ironie.

« Ouais, je trouve du réconfort dans des endroits bizarres. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Draco parut vouloir répondre, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment s'y prendre.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Remus avec inquiétude. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce n'est certainement pas à ça.  
— Je vais parfaitement bien, en fait, dit Harry sans difficulté. Je suppose que j'ai juste eu besoin de me remémorer d'où je viens.  
— Ton côté Gryffondor », murmura Draco, comprenant soudainement.

Harry lui sourit.

« Oui. Cela m'a aidé à voir les choses sous un autre angle, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, dit-il.  
— Et...  _qu'est-_ ce que tu as compris ? » demande Remus, confus.

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco.

« Harry et moi avons eu une petite discussion après qu'il soit revenu hier soir », dit le blond.

Il releva un sourcil interrogateur, et Harry acquiesça.

Le Gryffondor dévora une autre saucisse et donna généreusement plus de banane à Victoria, tandis qu'il écoutait l'explication de Draco. Il était assez amusé de constater que celui-ci s'était arrangé pour expliquer la chose de façon plus éloquente et succincte qu'il ne l'avait lui-même fait la veille. Remus regardait Harry avec fierté, tandis que les sourcils des Serpentards se levaient doucement pendant l'explication.

Lucius renifla quand Draco eut fini.

« Eh bien, si  _ceci_  n'explique pas beaucoup de choses à propos des Gryffondors..., dit-il de son éternelle voix traînante.  
— Du moins, ce Gryffondor en particulier », précisa Severus.

Il regardait Harry d'un air songeur.

« Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance », dit-il, comme s'il soulignait un état de fait.

Harry secoua la tête, prenant une autre bouchée de toast.

« L'approche d'un Gryffondor à l'auto-préservation », ajouta Severus.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre d'être suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand garder le silence et, en l'occurrence, il savait que c'était une révélation particulièrement difficile pour Severus. Il était heureux d'avoir finalement été capable de le comprendre par lui-même, et il l'était suffisamment pour parvenir à l'expliquer en des termes que les Serpentards pourraient comprendre et peut-être même respecter.

Tous les autres s'étaient gardés de faire des remarques, tandis que Severus digérait ce qu'avait révélé Draco à propos du raisonnement de Harry, celui concernant son comportement et son attitude vis-à-vis de la prochaine bataille.

« Tu restes toujours un insupportable gamin », dit finalement Severus, prenant calmement une gorgée de son thé.

Harry acquiesça, grimaçant.

* * *

« Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras en mesure d'expliquer la signification de ces objets », dit Severus, hochant la tête en direction du sac à dos de Harry, qu'il avait ramené de l'endroit où l'adolescent l'avait jeté.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, se demandant pourquoi il en dirait plus, alors qu'il l'avait averti de garder le secret.

« Quand vous arrêterez de fréquenter un certain Lord Noir, je m'assurerai de vous le dire, dit-il, sarcastique.  
— Je ne fréquente pas de Lord Noir, intervint Draco d'un air innocent. Tu peux me le dire. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et releva ostensiblement sa manche, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

Draco ricana.

« Sale petit crétin, hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête de tendre exaspération.

Remus releva sa propre manche, souriant.

« Je n'ai aucune marque », dit-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, pensif.

« Ha ! Mais tu le fréquentes, lui », dit-il, en pointant Severus du doigt.

Il s'éloigna de la table en trottinant, riant, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le frapper sur la tête.

Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Ce qui était assez bizarre, compte tenu des circonstances... mais il décida que ce n'était pas grave. Tout le monde avait besoin d'un peu d'optimisme et d'espoir, aussi leur en avait-il généreusement donné – jusqu'à ce que ces désobligeants Serpentards s'étouffent avec. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Ils pouvaient le garder, leur pessimisme. Il en était assez fatigué.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te passe par la tête, maintenant ? » demanda Draco d'un ton moqueur, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

Harry grimaça encore plus.

« Hum, non, dit-il. Je pourrais te le dire, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir. »

Draco plissa les yeux de suspicion, mais il changea finalement de sujet.

« Je veux toujours aller avec toi aujourd'hui », dit-il.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Draco, tu ne peux pas », répondit-il.

Le blond mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Harry.

« Tu deviens vraiment pénible, avec ce secret », dit-il, contrarié.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il attira Draco plus près, mais tourna son regard vers la table.

« Pour être honnête, je suis un peu étonné de voir que personne d'entre vous n'a été capable de deviner ce que je fais, admit-il. J'aurais été sérieusement inquiet si Draco l'avait compris, mais Severus, Remus, ou Lucius... »

Il secoua la tête de confusion.

« Je suis soulagé que personne ne l'ait compris, mais ça me fait sérieusement penser à l'éventualité de juste garder ce secret pour toujours. »

N'était-ce pas ce que Severus avait voulu qu'il fasse ? Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Il reprit :

« J'ai quelque chose qui appartient à Voldemort – quelque chose d'autre que ces objets – et je me demande si ça ne devrait pas être aussi détruit.  
— Pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Remus, le front plissé d'inquiétude.  
— Le savoir, fit simplement Harry.  
— Quel genre de savoir ? » demanda vivement Lucius.

Inconsciemment, Harry attira Draco encore plus près, le serrant étroitement.

« Le pire genre de savoir maléfique, admit-il. Le type de savoir qui rend Voldemort pratiquement immortel.  
— Mais il n'est  _pas_  immortel, pas vrai ? » demanda Draco, les yeux grand ouverts.

Harry réalisa l'intensité de son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu.

« Une fois que je serai prêt à le tuer, il ne le sera pas, répondit-il avec une sinistre satisfaction.  
— À part la Pierre Philosophale, que Dumbledore a détruite après que tu l'aies récupérée, je ne sais rien, dit Remus lentement, fronçant profondément les sourcils.  
— Je ne sais pas où Voldemort a appris tout ça, dit Harry. Bon, je sais où il a appris une partie, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit en vie maintenant. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il débattait mentalement la possibilité que Slughorn soit toujours en vie, ne remarquant pas les sourcils levés et les regards que les autres échangèrent.

« Il est probablement mort, maintenant. Et je sais qu'il a dû emmener l'information avec lui dans sa tombe. Le seul moyen que j'avais eu de l'apprendre était grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore. »

Il haussa une épaule dédaigneusement.

« Bref, quelle que soit la source de Voldemort, je ne pense pas que ça ait été un livre. À la base, il a écrit son propre livre sur le sujet.  
— Et tu es en possession de ce livre », fit Severus.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« Ouais. Plutôt bien que Voldemort m'ait écrit un foutu manuel, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda-t-il avec effronterie.  
— C'est comme ça que tu as su quel sort utiliser dans le puits », réalisa Remus.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bon, je ne savais pas, mais Hermione si. J'ai traduit quelques sorts pour qu'elle fasse des recherches dessus et elle a choisi le sort dont j'avais besoin, admit-il.  
— Traduit ? demanda Severus, sourcil haussé.  
— Hum, oui, avoua Harry avec nervosité. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dis tout ça ? demanda-t-il abruptement.  
— Parce que tu as baissé ta garde, répondit Draco d'un air suffisant.  
— Traduit, Harry ? » coupa Severus, ramenant le Gryffondor au sujet.

Harry souffla lourdement.

« Les notes personnelles de Voldemort sont toutes écrites en Fourchelangue, avoua-t-il. Le jour où vous m'aviez donné cette potion énergétique pour rester éveillé, j'ai passé la matinée à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est exactement passé quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer.  
— Quelle fois ? marmonna Draco.  
— Quand j'étais bébé, répondit le brun, roulant des yeux. Bref, une fois que nous avons compris, j'ai traduit les notes du Fourchelangue à l'Anglais pendant que Hermione écrivait.  
— Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais aussi désespéré de voir Granger », dit Draco.

Harry grimaça.

« Ce n'est  _pas_  pour ça que tu étais si désespéré de la voir ? demanda Draco, surpris.  
— Hum, non, admit Harry, penaud. J'avais eu une idée assez stupide et je pensais que Hermione pourrait m'aider à savoir si c'était vrai ou non – il fit une pause – En fait, ce n'était pas totalement tiré par les cheveux, aussi effrayant que ça puisse être. Mais j'ai été capable de répondre à ma propre question quand j'ai lu le journal intime de Voldemort.  
— Tu sais, Harry, dit Draco sur le ton de la conversation. Je déteste vraiment quand tu dis des choses qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. »

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et l'inclina pour voir Severus. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, l'avertissant de ne rien révéler. Le Gryffondor fut soulagé de voir que l'adulte n'avait, apparemment, pas changé d'avis. Mais où voulait-il donc en venir avec cette conversation ? Pourquoi la permettait-il ?

Ils effleuraient le sujet, mais tant que Harry ne disait pas qu'ils parlaient des Horcruxes, il était probablement largement en sécurité avec ce qu'il révélait. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient, et encore moins comment les créer – et c'était une bonne chose. De tous les secrets qu'il gardait, de tout le savoir qu'il protégeait, les Horcruxes étaient les plus importants. Leurs vies à tous dépendaient de ce secret.

« Harry, à quel point est-il important de garder ce savoir loin de la portée des Mages Noirs ? » demanda Lucius.

Harry tressaillit. Une putain de bonne question.

Draco s'éloigna de lui, le regardant d'un air choqué.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne nous diras rien ? demanda-t-il.  
— Draco, je suis déçu que cela t'ait pris tant de temps pour le comprendre », fit son père de sa voix traînante.

Draco était furieux.

« Putain, tu ne nous fais pas confiance ! » cria-t-il.

Harry eut alors le sentiment qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre ce à quoi pensait Severus. Ce dernier était inquiet de voir que Draco voulait toujours savoir à propos des Horcruxes, aussi ramenait-il exprès le sujet sur la table. Cela aurait été mieux s'il avait prévenu le Gryffondor et lui avait donné un plan à suivre, mais Harry sut soudainement comment faire comprendre le message à Draco. Bien qu'il serait en grave difficulté si ça ne marchait pas.

« Voudrais-tu continuer à me crier dessus combien je ne te fais pas confiance, ou préférerais-tu entendre la vérité, que je suivais simplement les ordres de Dumbledore du mieux que je pouvais ? demanda Harry, moqueur.  
— Va te faire foutre, Potter ! cria Draco. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me sortir cette excuse de tout l'été. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ! »

Harry leva un sourcil, ce qui rendit le Serpentard encore plus furieux, et il plissa les yeux tandis qu'il regardait Harry.

« Ne fais pas cette tête d'innocent », ricana-t-il.

Harry eut un rire sinistre.

« Innocent ? Je suis loin d'être innocent, Draco, et tu le sais. »

Il fit un pas menaçant en avant et arracha son sac à dos de son épaule. Fourrant sa main à l'intérieur, il en sortit avec le Médaillon de Serpentard et lança le sac plus loin, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux orageux de Draco.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je gardais secret ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement, avançant d'un autre pas.

Il fit osciller le Médaillon en face du visage de son petit ami.

« Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Draco ne dit rien, commençant à avoir l'air un peu inquiet.

« Ça ? C'est le mal à l'état pur, dit Harry. Et j'ai le savoir derrière cette création. Je pourrais écraser Voldemort et devenir le prochain Lord Noir. »

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et il fit un pas en arrière.

Harry fit un pas en avant.

« Voudrais-tu gouverner le monde avec moi, Draco ? demanda-t-il. Parce que nous pourrions, tu sais. J'ai tué, maintenant.  
— Harry ! s'écria Remus, horrifié.  
— Laisse-les », dit sèchement Severus en avertissement.

Harry ne se retourna pas, mais il regarda les yeux de Draco se poser sur la table avant de revenir rapidement vers lui, reculant d'un autre pas.

« J'ai le pouvoir, Draco », dit Harry, baissant la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un ronronnement séducteur.

« Tu aimes le pouvoir, pas vrai ? Quel mage noir ne céderait pas à l'attrait de plus de pouvoir ? N'est-ce pas là l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu as voulu être un Mangemort pendant si longtemps ? Parce que tu pensais que c'était synonyme de pouvoir ? Tu le voulais tellement que tu pouvais le sentir...  
— Harry, arrête, dit faiblement Draco.  
— Pourquoi, Draco ? demanda le brun. Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? J'ai le savoir de nous apporter la grandeur. Nous sommes jeunes. Imagine ce que nous pourrions faire... »

Harry fit paresseusement osciller le médaillon.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses de Voldemort, et  _tu es_  assez intelligent. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions apprendre de ses erreurs. Peut-être que tu avais raison de dire que j'étais trop secret avec ce savoir. Je devrais le partager avec toi, au moins. »

Harry se rapprocha abruptement de son petit ami et passa le médaillon autour de son cou. L'horreur tordit les traits de Draco tandis qu'il se démenait pour l'enlever, mais Harry attrapa ses poignets et le plaqua contre le mur vers lequel il avait reculé. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de le faire si Draco avait été en train de penser clairement, mais l'attitude inattendue du Gryffondor l'avait déstabilisé et Harry prenait avantage de ça.

« Harry, arrête ! supplia Draco. Enlève ça de mon cou ! »

Manifestement, il ne réalisait pas que le médaillon était fondamentalement inoffensif tel qu'il était, mais Harry ne comptait pas le détromper sur ce point. Il laissait volontiers l'imagination du blond vagabonder à ce propos.

« Mais je pensais que tu voulais que je partage mon diabolique secret avec toi, ricana Harry. Tu m'as accusé de ne pas te faire confiance. Tu étais furieux parce que je ne partageais pas le secret de ce médaillon que tu portes maintenant. »

Il se pencha un peu plus près.

« Dis-moi, Draco. Jusqu'à quel point veux-tu vraiment en savoir plus à propos de tout ça ? demanda-t-il dangereusement.  
— Je ne le veux pas ! S'il-te-plaît, juste enlève-le, Harry », supplia Draco.

Harry s'éloigna de lui aussi abruptement qu'il l'avait plaqué et enleva le médaillon de son cou. Draco s'appuya mollement contre le mur, ayant l'air de vouloir s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je suis extrêmement conscient de la tentation qu'un Mage Noir verrait dans le savoir que j'ai en ma possession », dit Harry, recommençant à faire osciller paresseusement le médaillon de Serpentard du bout des doigts.

Draco se redressa, revenant à la vie et grognant furieusement.

« Putain, Potter ! Tu n'es pas un foutu Mage Noir. Tu ne ferais  _jamais_  quelque chose comme ça ! »

Harry rapprocha le médaillon du visage de Draco.

« Tu vois ça, Draco ? Pour une stupide putain de raison, je ne veux vraiment pas t'y exposer. Parce que tu as un côté sombre qui a été appâté par l'attrait du pouvoir. Je te fais confiance, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'y exposerai et attendrai de voir combien de temps ça te prendrait pour y céder. »

Il enfonça son autre main dans sa chemise et fit apparaître sa chaîne où pendaient les bagues de Draco et Victoria.

« Tu vois ces bagues ? C'est ça que j'ai choisi de porter. C'est ce qui est important pour moi. C'est là que réside ma force. »

Ils restèrent debout, s'observant l'un l'autre pendant de longues secondes.

Finalement, Draco renifla de dédain.

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin des secrets du Lord Noir quand je t'ai toi ? Tu es dangereux, doté d'un côté sombre qui ne sera jamais diabolique, et tu as de loin plus de pouvoir sur le Monde Sorcier à l'âge de dix-sept ans que le Mage Noir n'en a jamais eu. »

Il fit une pause.

« Et tu as un joli petit cul », ajouta-t-il.

Harry s'étouffa avec son rire, surpris.

Draco le regarda soudainement.

« Mais ne t'avise  _jamais_  de parler encore une fois de devenir un Mage Noir », avertit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais juste prouver mon point de vue, dit-il.  
— Putain, Harry ! s'exclama Draco. Tu m'as fait peur !  
— Bien », dit simplement le brun.

Draco souffla, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vos interactions avec mon fils sont assez uniques, Harry, intervint Lucius, attirant leur attention.  
— Mais efficaces », dit Severus, l'air satisfait.

La tête de Remus reposait dans ses mains et Narcissa était extrêmement pâle.

« Remus ? » fit Narcissa.

Remus leva la tête et la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

« Votre fils est assez dangereux », dit-elle calmement.

Les lèvres de Remus se relevèrent aux extrémités.

« C'est l'influence de Severus, dit-il.  
— Ah, bien, fit Lucius. Je suis ravi que vous le revendiquiez, tous les deux, étant donné que Narcissa et moi avons déjà Draco à gérer. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent des regards en grimaçant.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils réalisent tous les quatre qu'ils sont coincés avec nous deux », fit Draco.

Severus se pinçait l'arête du nez.

« Harry, espèce de gosse insolent, n'as-tu pas des choses à faire ? » demanda-t-il avec insistance.

La grimace de l'adolescent s'élargit.

« Oui, Monsieur », dit-il.

Il se pencha vers Draco pour murmurer :

« À quel point c'est bizarre, à ton avis ? »

Draco hocha la tête, impressionné.

« Je dirais que c'est  _très_  très bizarre, fit-il.  
— Va ! ordonna Severus. Et je te prie de te souvenir que tu es impliqué dans une guerre et que les vies des gens sont en jeu alors qu'ils t'attendent.  
— Je suis conscient de ce qui est en jeu, rétorqua Harry. Je suis aussi conscient qu'il est seulement huit heures du matin, vu que vous avez ordonné à Narcissa de nous sortir du lit aussi tôt. »

Harry se retrouva dans la ligne de mire d'un regard meurtrier et décida qu'il serait peut-être sage de s'en aller, après tout.

« Très bien, j'y vais », grommela-t-il.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Maintenant, je laisse place à la note d'auteur que j'ai traduite pour vous. La première partie concerne seulement la VO, donc c'est seulement à titre informatif. Mais... qui sait, ça intéressera peut-être quelqu'un, lol.
> 
> .
> 
> Note de l'auteur : J'ai pris l'habitude d'éviter les notes d'auteur, mais... en espérant au moins mettre au clair un certain point, mon usage du mot "reckon" est international. « Les Britanniques ont retenu un vieux usage de "reckon"dans le sens de "think" ou "suppose" dans les discussions sérieuses, tandis qu'en Amérique, cet usage est démodé ou rural, une comique manifestation du discours de "péquenauds". (Cité à partir de l'article sur ce lien. www . pbs speak / ahead / change / ruining / [sans espaces]). Avec tous ces dialogues que j'écris, oui, j'ai fréquemment fait usage du mot. *sourire* La fanfiction est pour moi un processus d'apprentissage continu, et cela a été une expérience assez édifiante en elle-même de noter les différentes choses que les gens remarquent (fait dépendant apparemment des endroits où ils vivent). J'ai commencé à vraiment comprendre pourquoi les livres de J.K. Rowling sont édités différemment dans différents pays – et j'ai appris que j'ai des lecteurs appartenant à différents endroits dans le monde !
> 
> Je suis chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fabuleux. Ceci était, et est toujours, juste ma façon à moi de me divertir et de faire les choses "bien" (hautement sujet à interprétation !) après HBP alors que j'attends la sortie du septième tome. À en juger par vos réponses, j'ai largement dépassé mes propres attentes pour cette histoire. Merci de me lire. Cette histoire ne serait pas un tel succès sans vous.
> 
> Ah, et pour ceux qui sont intéressés, les moments pop-corn seront présents dans la prochaine update ! D'ici là !
> 
> ~~Biza


	5. Chapitre 44

Harry fit une pause avant d'ouvrir les portes principales menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione. Aucun des deux n'était jamais venu ici avant, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient préparés à voir ce qu’il restait du Basilic. Savoir à propos du serpent et le voir, étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

« Allons-y, Harry », dit Ron.

Le front de Harry se plissa, mais il hocha la tête. Ouvrant les portes de la Chambre, il les mena à l'intérieur. Il se sentit assailli de nouveau par les souvenirs, mais cette fois, il se concentra davantage sur ce qui l'entourait.

« Bordel de merde, souffla Ron.  
— Tu as _tué_ ça ? » demanda Hermione, les yeux élargis.

Elle regarda Harry.

« Harry, tu avais _douze_ ans », gémit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, regardant Hermione tandis que les yeux de celle-ci revenaient vers le Basilic. Il comprenait leur besoin de s'accorder quelques minutes pour assimiler ce qu'ils voyaient.

Il ne pensait pas qu'ils apprécieraient qu'il leur montre les tâches de son propre sang sur le sol de pierre où il était tombé à côté de Ginny, tous deux assez mal en point. Ce serait probablement l'information de trop, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas déjà ce qui était arrivé.

« Tu as ramené Ginny ici, dit Ron.  
— J'y étais obligé », répondit doucement Harry.

Ron hocha simplement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le serpent géant.

« Si pour nous c'est un choc de voir ça, alors je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça a dû être pour toi et Ginny de revoir ça après tout ce temps, fit Hermione en se tournant pour le regarder.  
— Nous nous en sommes sortis », répondit Harry, conscient qu'il modifiait la vérité, mais ils avaient réussi leur tâche et s'en étaient suffisamment bien tirés.

Hermione le regarda d'un air entendu, mais elle ne le contredit pas.

« Ron et moi avons simplement entendu ce qui était arrivé ici. Ginny et toi... vous avez survécu à cette Chambre des Secrets.  
— Plus une Chambre des Horreurs », marmonna Ron.

Harry grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit plaisant », approuva-t-il.

Ron souffla lourdement, mais il arborait un sourire piteux quand il lui fit face.

« Mais quand même, Ginny et toi, vous êtes de braves et courageux Gryffondors, hein ?  
— Ouais, exactement », dit Harry, comprenant qu'il était pardonné pour avoir fait venir Ginny dans cet horrible endroit.

Les yeux de Hermione étaient emplis de compréhension.

« J'oublie parfois combien de choses tu as faites, dit-elle. Pas étonnant que les questions des autres te fatiguent, alors que tu sembles largement en mesure de prendre les choses en mains. »

Elle montra le Basilic d'un geste en grimaçant.

« Si tu as pu faire face à ça alors que tu avais seulement douze ans..., dit-elle, sa voix s'estompant dans un frisson.  
— Nous n'avons pas le droit de te poser des questions, termina Ron.  
— Ou à Ginny », ajouta doucement Hermione.

Ron grimaça.

« Ou à Ginny, approuva-t-il avec réticence.  
— Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous nous plaignions, fit Hermione. Il est clair que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Tu es son chevalier en armure étincelante », taquina-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, se sentant alarmé.

« Euh, Hermione, tu es au courant que Ginny et moi ne nous mettrons jamais ensemble, pas vrai ?  
— Oui, je sais, dit-elle. Ginny et moi avons eu une longue discussion dernièrement, et je comprends que vous vous considérez l'un l'autre plus comme frère et sœur. Ron est le seul à insister pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble.  
— Non, pas du tout », la contredit le roux.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

« Non ?  
— Non, répéta Ron, passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry dans un geste de solidarité. Je pense que Harry devrait être libre de sortir avec qui il veut. »

Les entrailles de Harry se tordirent chaleureusement, une sensation particulièrement étrange. Alors qu'il se sentait réchauffé par le fait que Ron ne soit pas contre l'idée qu'il sorte avec un garçon, le roux n'avait aucune idée que ledit garçon était Draco. Cependant, et à en juger par la surprise sur le visage de Hermione, Ron semblait s'être arrangé pour garder le silence sur le fait même qu'il soit en couple avec quelqu'un.

Hermione les regarda avec suspicion.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire ?  
— Hum, il commence à se faire tard, non ? » suggéra Harry, se forçant à afficher un sourire innocent.

Son sourire se fit plus franc en avisant l'expression sur le visage de la brune. Il pouvait jurer qu'elle voulait désespérément en savoir plus, alors qu'elle venait à peine de dire qu'elle comprenait qu'il soit irrité par les questions dont on ne cessait de le harceler.

« Hermione, nous avons des choses à faire, pour l'instant, dit-il. Nous parlerons du reste plus tard. »

Le moment de vérité allait arriver bien trop vite à son goût. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de leur révéler l'identité de son petit ami.

Hermione lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Bien, préparons cette potion, alors », dit-elle brusquement.

Elle regarda prudemment le Basilic.

« Vous pensez être capables d'extraire le venin ? »

Ron et Harry grimacèrent, mais hochèrent la tête. Hermione s'éloigna aussi loin que possible du cadavre et commença à sortir chaudron et ingrédients, étalant soigneusement le tout par terre.

« Comment sommes-nous supposés faire ça encore une fois ? » murmura Harry, espérant que Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu.

Ron était légèrement vert, et Harry avait le sentiment que lui-même n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Son meilleur ami déglutit difficilement.

« Bon, dit-il. Hermione pense qu'il doit y avoir assez de venin dans l'autre crochet. Nous devons juste le briser, et faire attention à ne pas en perdre une seule goutte.   
— Exact, répondit Harry. Parce que les crochets sont creux », expliqua-t-il, observant l'énorme gueule du Basilic et lesdits crochets extrêmement tranchants. 

Il échangea un regard avec Ron tandis qu'il assimilait ses mots, et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir si Hermione l'avait entendu. Elle avait passé dix minutes à leur expliquer que les crochets du serpent n'étaient pas réellement creux, mais qu'il y avait tout de même une cavité à l'intérieur qui reliait la glande du venin à la pointe du crochet où le venin était éjecté. Ils en savaient davantage que ce qu'ils auraient aimé savoir.

Ron regarda Harry.

« Ouais, creux », murmura-t-il.

L'un comme l'autre espérait avec ferveur qu'il y avait assez de venin dans la cavité du crochet, étant donné qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire la moindre dissection pour accéder à la glande. L'estomac de Harry se crispa rien que de penser à cette possibilité.

« Je découperai », dit Ron sinistrement, avançant avec détermination. Ne sachant pas que Harry avait sa propre dague maintenant, le roux en avait emprunté une à Charlie avant de venir.

Harry regarda le crochet tandis qu'il approchait, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur le crochet brisé, se trouvant de l'autre côté. Il saisit l'os lisse, le serrant fortement tandis que Ron se mettait à l'extraire. Enfin, ils parvinrent à le décrocher, et ils se mirent à l'observer.

Ils échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Cela avait tout l'air d'être du venin. Après qu'ils le lui aient précautionneusement apporté, Hermione l'examina avant de leur lancer un regard d'approbation.

« Parfait », déclara-t-elle.

Harry et Ron se reculèrent tandis que Hermione se mettait à mesurer, verser et à remuer le tout avec précaution. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle s'assit et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Le contenu du chaudron, d'un vert sale, sifflait et bouillonnait tout en émettant des vagues d'odeur nauséabonde.

« Tu es sûre que l'odeur de ce truc ne va pas nous tuer ? demanda Ron, faisant écho aux pensées de Harry.   
— Ça ne nous tuera pas tant qu'on n'y touchera pas », répondit Hermione.

Ron et Harry reculèrent d'un pas.

« Et bien, ça sert à détruire les Horcruxes », fit Hermione, s'éloignant elle aussi du chaudron avec précaution.

Harry reporta son attention sur la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait encore besoin de récupérer un dernier objet. Ron et Hermione le suivant, il indiqua à la bouche de s'ouvrir et commença à grimper. Il se laissa glisser dans le tunnel sans plus y penser et commença à allumer les torches.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne s'allument pas toutes seules ? demanda Ron. Les autres le font. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que c'est pour attirer l'attention sur la seule qui ne s'allume pas. »

Ayant encore moins envie de passer à la suite qu'avant, il ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre.

Ils observèrent le miroir posé sur la table.

« Ça a l'air d'être inoffensif, pas vrai ? » demanda Ron.

Harry grimaça. Il avait toujours peur de toucher ce fichu miroir. Il observa Hermione faire le tour de la petite pièce, s'arrêtant pour inspecter la pierre sur l'étagère. Elle lança plusieurs sorts dessus avant de finalement la mettre dans un bocal.

« Nous pourrons maintenant la détruire de la même façon que les Horcruxes », dit-elle.

Harry le prit pour acquis. C'était elle qui avait fait toutes les recherches dans cette affaire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'y aurait plus de malédiction sur le poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, mais ça ne faisait nullement partie de ses priorités.

Son regard revint au miroir.

« Je pense que tu peux le prendre sans risque, fit Hermione.  
— Tu _penses_  ? s'exclama Ron. Tu n'en es pas sûre, mais tu veux que Harry le prenne quand même ?  
— Il n'y a pas de magie l'entourant, dit Hermione, sur la défensive. Pas comme il y en avait autour de la coupe. Ou du médaillon. Nous pouvons le prendre de la même façon qu'on prend les autres sans risque. Nous devons juste les vérifier avant de les détruire. »

Harry remarqua qu'elle ne voulait pas le prendre. Elle avait raison. C'était sa responsabilité et, s'il devait être honnête, il ne voulait même pas qu'elle essaye de le faire. Seulement, il ne voulait pas le faire lui non plus.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il entra finalement dans la chambre et prit le miroir en main.

Et le laissa presque aussitôt tomber, quand il prit vie entre ses mains.

Comme la plupart des miroirs magiques, celui-ci pouvait parler. Harry regarda la réflexion de Tom Jedusor. Plus jeune que dans son journal, mais clairement humain.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tom.  
— Coucou, Tom », fit Harry d'un air moqueur.

L'image cligna, choquée.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? »

De vieux souvenirs l'assaillirent, et Harry sentit un immense sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir tandis qu'il reprenait les mêmes mots de Jedusor et les lui jetait au visage.

« Oui, je sais qui tu es, Tom Jedusor, dit-il froidement. Et _je_ suis ton passé, ton présent, et ton futur. »

Tom le regarda avec un air songeur.

« Tu sais que je suis Lord Voldemort », murmura-t-il.

Harry renifla de dédain.

« Plus pour très longtemps », cracha-t-il.

Il fut surpris quand Ron fit glisser un sac noir sur l'extrémité inférieure de l'objet, le couvrant en partie.

« Laisse tomber, Harry », fit-il, sa voix légèrement altérée.

Harry baissa le miroir et le laissa glisser dans le sac. Ron tira le cordon avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Sous combien de formes l'as-tu rencontré ? demanda le roux.  
— Quelques unes », admit Harry, regardant le sac.

Hermione prit une inspiration.

« Allez, finissons-en », dit-elle.

Harry dut appeler Fumseck, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas apporté leurs balais avec eux. Le Phoenix les ramena dans la chambre principale et, à la surprise de Harry, ne s'en alla pas. Au lieu de ça, Fumseck alla se poser sur la statue.

« Il a l'air de nous surveiller, murmura Ron. Vous pensez que c'est bon ou mauvais signe ?  
— Je ne sais pas », répondit nerveusement Hermione, jetant un œil au chaudron qui mijotait.

Harry expira lourdement. Merlin, il serait soulagé quand tout ça serait enfin terminé.

Il sortit les autres Horcruxes de son sac à dos et les posa sur le sol. Prenant le sac noir de Ron, il jeta le miroir à côté d'eux, reconnaissant qu'il reprenne vie seulement quand il le touchait.

Hermione avait sorti un parchemin de son propre sac, aussi commencèrent-ils à lancer tous les sorts de détection présents sur la liste qu'ils avaient traduite à partir du journal. Hermione les lui donna en Anglais, il regarda le Basilic et les Horcruxes à tour de rôle avant de lancer les sorts en Fourchelang.

Ce fut un processus fastidieux, mais leurs efforts payèrent quand ils purent déterminer quels sorts Voldemort avait utilisés comme protection finale à ses Horcruxes. Tenter de les détruire sans enlever ces protections aurait pu avoir de mauvaises conséquences. Et Harry refusait que son bras finisse comme celui de Dumbledore.

Il refusa de s'attarder sur la pensée que si Dumbledore avait su parler le Fourchelang, il n'aurait probablement pas été blessé. Il ne serait pas mort non plus, d'ailleurs. Harry ferma les yeux, accusant le coup de la brusque montée de chagrin et de regret. Les rouvrant, il regarda le miroir avec une haine vaguement amère.

« Harry, es-tu prêt pour les contre-sorts ? » demanda doucement Hermione, semblant comprendre ses pensées.

Il hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement. Il était mieux préparé pour lancer les sorts de Magie Noire, et les réactions ne furent pas aussi fortes que lorsqu'il avait brisé le dôme de magie entourant la coupe. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas les contre-sorts de lui coûter une assez grande partie de son énergie.

Quand il eut terminé, Ron lui passa une fiole de Pimentine sans émettre de commentaire.

« Bon, est-ce qu'on peut détruire ces foutus trucs, maintenant ? » demanda Harry en s'adressant à Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Oui, il ne reste plus rien susceptible de contrer la potion. L'opération se fera sans aucune interférence. »

Elle continua de parler à propos de la potion, et Harry la laissa faire. Il savait déjà tout ça car elle le leur avait déjà expliqué avant, mais il accepta sans mal la courte pause qu'elle lui permettait.

« La potion est un poison acide qui va essentiellement faire fondre les Horcruxes, expliqua-t-elle. Connaissant l'effet du venin du Basilic, nous pouvons être sûrs que son ajout à la concoction va, en fait, les détruire. J'ai pris une fiole qu'on gardera pour Nagini, mais sinon, nous aurons juste besoin de jeter les Horcruxes dans le chaudron.   
— Et donc, est-ce qu'on doit chacun en prendre un et les faire tomber en même temps ? demanda Ron, observant avec révulsion le chaudron émettre des glouglous.  
— Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire », fit Hermione. 

Harry commença à protester, avant de se raviser. Ils étaient venus tous les trois, et il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'ils le laissent faire cette partie du plan tout seul, même s'il insistait.

« Attendez, je dois d'abord détruire la pierre, dit Hermione quand il s'apprêta à prendre le miroir. Ça ne devrait pas causer de réaction trop forte. »

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais recula tout en observant son amie prendre précautionneusement le bocal, avant de lâcher la pierre dans la concoction nocive. La potion réagit bruyamment, mais Hermione avait raison, et il ne sembla pas y avoir d'autre réaction, même après plusieurs minutes.

« Bien, passons maintenant à ces Horcruxes », dit Ron dans un souffle.

Hermione prit le médaillon et le roux s'empara de la coupe. Aucun d'eux ne voulait avoir affaire au miroir.

Harry prit le manche du miroir avec fermeté, le regardant prendre vie, comme tout à l'heure. Il était conscient des regards horrifiés de Ron et Hermione posés sur lui, mais il ressentait un sentiment de satisfaction morbide à l'idée d'envoyer Tom Jedusor, conscient, à sa mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Tom.

Harry prit soin de permettre à la réflexion du miroir de voir la concoction nauséabonde et bouillonnante dans le chaudron.

« Il est temps pour toi de mourir, Tom, ricana Harry. À trois », dit-il à Ron et Hermione, qui avaient déjà pris position autour du chaudron.

Ignorant les hurlements de Tom qui lui intimait d'arrêter, Harry compta, et ils laissèrent tomber les trois reliques dans la substance corrosive. Celle-ci gargouilla de façon alarmante et ils reculèrent de plusieurs pas en arrière, fixant le phénomène avec une fascination horrifiée.

« Courez ! » cria Harry quand la surface de la potion commença à monter.

Ils se retournèrent et coururent, mais ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Ils furent tous les trois projetés sur le sol de pierre et la chambre fut submergée d'une explosion de magie et de lumière blanche.

Cinq secondes. Dix. Vingt. La lumière s'estompa, les laissant étourdis et clignant furieusement des yeux, tandis que la chambre revenait peu à peu à la normale.

Grinçant des dents en sentant l'élancement de douleur dans son épaule quand il se releva, Harry jeta un regard à ses amis pour être sûr qu'ils allaient bien. Tout comme lui, ils ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer quand ils s'assirent. Ils se tournèrent pour voir le chaudron. Harry fut surpris de le voir en train d'émettre des glouglous exactement comme avant qu'ils n'y jettent les Horcruxes. Il fut encore plus surpris quand Fumseck prit son envol et atterrit juste à côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? murmura Ron.  
— Il y verse une larme. Je crois, fit Harry, hésitant.  
— Il neutralise le poison, leur répondit Hermione. Pour qu'il ne soit plus nocif. »

Quand Fumseck poussa un léger cri, la jeune fille s'approcha précautionneusement du chaudron. La potion s'était déjà calmée et, quand elle la remua, celle-ci changea du verdâtre, qu'elle avait jusqu'alors arboré, à un jaune pâle. Elle prit toutefois la précaution d'enfiler un gant épais et protecteur avant de plonger la main dans le chaudron.

Elle en sortit trois formes reconnaissables et les posa par terre avant de faire disparaître le contenu du chaudron. Harry les regarda. Il pouvait dire ce qu'ils avaient été, mais cela seulement parce qu'il les avait déjà vus avant qu'ils ne soient détruits.

« Mission accomplie, mon pote, dit Ron, un grand soulagement transparaissant dans sa voix.  
— Ouais », approuva Harry, se sentant lui-même énormément soulagé.

Ils seraient capables de mener à bien leurs plans, et avec un peu de chance, Voldemort serait mort dans juste cinq jours.

« Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude, maintenant que le danger était passé.  
— Je me suis cogné au genou, mais je vais bien, dit Ron.  
— Juste mon épaule, répondit Harry.  
— Et ta tête », fit le roux en pointant le front de son ami.

Surpris, Harry leva la main, et grimaça en sentant l'énorme bosse qu'il trouva. Ses doigts devinrent poisseux de sang.

« Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.  
— Je suis habitué à avoir mal à la tête, répondit le concerné, sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que mon épaule me fasse mal, par contre. »

Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son épaule.

Ron et Hermione secouèrent tristement la tête, cette dernière elle-même arborait quelques ecchymoses d'un côté. Aussi durent-ils avaler des potions d'antidouleurs avant de tout remballer.

Ils furent tous les trois soulagés une fois sortis et parvenus à Pré-Au-Lard, sous les rayons du soleil. Ils ignorèrent délibérément les regards étranges que leur jetèrent les quelques passants qu'ils croisèrent.

« L'appartement de Fred et George ou directement au Terrier ? » demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Vous devriez aller chez les jumeaux vous nettoyer un peu avant que ta mère ne vous voit, moi je vais aller voir Remus.   
— Mais, Harry, il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on doit faire », protesta Hermione.

Il s'était arrangé pour repousser la plupart de leurs questions à propos de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, leur répétant qu'il leur en parlerait plus tard. Hermione semblait considérer que "plus tard" signifiait maintenant – leur tâche étant terminée – mais Harry n'était pas du tout d'humeur à en parler.

« Je sais déjà ce que je devrai faire, dit-il. Je vous contacterai bientôt. »

Ne leur laissant pas l'opportunité de protester, il Transplana immédiatement à Grimmauld Place. Il savait que Ron et Hermione seraient mécontents de son départ, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en soucier. Les autres, qui l'attendaient sûrement de pied ferme à la maison, ne le laisseraient probablement pas s'en tirer, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de rejoindre son lit et se reposer.

Il se traîna à l'intérieur et, bon gré mal gré, descendit les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Il ne fut pas beaucoup surpris d'y trouver tout le monde, occupés à élaborer des stratégies en tout genre.

« Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ignorant Draco, le Gryffondor sortit la fiole de poison et la tendit à Severus.

« J'aimerais que vous teniez ça pour moi, dit-il.  
— Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sèchement l'adulte.  
— Poison acide combiné à du venin de Basilic, répondit le brun avec lassitude. Mortel.  
— Je croyais que tu avais dit que ce que tu allais faire aujourd'hui ne serait pas dangereux, intervint son petit ami en élevant la voix. Que ce serait "facile".  
— J'ai menti, bien évidemment », fit Harry, se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Narcissa fut instantanément à ses côtés avec une serviette fraîche, essuyant son front.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tête ? » demanda-t-elle, l'examinant de près.

Harry voulut hausser les épaules, mais grimaça en sentant la douleur dans son épaule et changea d'avis.

« Je suis tombé, dit-il. Je me suis cogné la tête et l'épaule. »

Lucius disparut dans le laboratoire, probablement en quête de potions diverses. Remus versa du thé dans une tasse et la tendit à Harry.

« Bois, dit-il. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Harry sirota son thé pendant que Narcissa lançait des sorts qui soignèrent son front et nettoyèrent son visage.

Sa chemise fut déchirée sans avertissement.

« Hé ! protesta-t-il.  
— Je dois examiner ton épaule, et de toute façon ta chemise était perdue, fit calmement Narcissa.  
— Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama Draco, regardant l'épaule du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce tu as fait, exactement ? »

Harry baissa le regard et grimaça en voyant l'état de son épaule. Elle était sévèrement enflée, égratignée, et un hématome en couvrait une large partie.

« J'ai fait une assez mauvaise chute », admit-il.

Narcissa prit le baume que lui tendait son mari et commença à le lui appliquer. Lucius lui tendit les autres potions, affichant un petit sourire narquois quand Harry avala la potion antidouleur en premier.

Severus s'assit en face de lui et posa la fiole de poison au milieu de la table.

« Explique, ordonna-t-il.  
— J'en ai besoin pour Nagini, répondit le brun. J'ai l'intention de la tuer avec l'épée, et déverser ce poison sur la blessure pour faire bonne mesure. M'assurer qu'elle soit détruite une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai seulement besoin de la tuer, et alors je pourrai tuer Voldemort. Le reste de ma mission est accompli. »

En dépit de son épuisement, une grande satisfaction transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Qui a préparé ça ? » demanda Severus.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Hermione, bien sûr, répondit-il. Ron et moi nous sommes contentés d'extraire le venin du Basilic. »

Les yeux de Severus se fermèrent, donnant l'impression qu'il s'exhortait à la patience.

« Tu as dû combattre un fichu Basilic ? demanda Draco d'une voix forte.  
— Non, nous avons juste pris le venin à partir de celui que j'avais tué avant », fit Harry.

Le blond le regarda avec une incrédulité stupéfaite.

« Ainsi donc les rumeurs sur le monstre de la Chambre étaient vraies », fit Lucius.

Harry ricana.

« Ouais, c'était vrai. Et ce n'est nullement grâce à vous que j'ai survécu à ma deuxième année.  
— Je suis certain que tu es conscient que j'essayais seulement de discréditer les Weasley », fit l'adulte d'une voix calme.

Le Gryffondor ne voulait vraiment pas entamer une dispute. Il soupira lourdement.

« Ouais, je sais, dit-il. Je sais également que vous avez été sévèrement puni pour ce que vous avez fait et que vous ne savez toujours pas ce que représentait le journal pour Voldemort. »

Draco les regardait tous les deux avec une certaine méfiance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression de manquer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
— Parce que c'est le cas, répondit simplement Harry.  
— Draco, fit Narcissa. Ton père et moi avons jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de te mettre au courant de certains évènements. Nous pensions que tu étais trop jeune, et avons estimé que moins tu en saurais, moins tu serais en danger.  
— Et je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre parce que ce n'est pas un de mes sujets favoris, intervint Harry, incapable de chasser l'amertume de sa voix. Et tu le prends mal quand je traite ton père de bâtard. »

Les mâchoires de Draco se crispèrent automatiquement.

« Harry a raison sur ce point », dit calmement Lucius en s'adressant à son fils.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent, surpris.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Écoutez, dit-il, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est fini. Je n'aurai plus jamais besoin de retourner dans cette foutue Chambre.  
— Si nous pouvions ne serait-ce que revenir à la situation actuelle », ricana Severus.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Hermione a préparé la potion. Ron et moi avons extrait le venin. J'ai retrouvé les dernières reliques de Voldemort. Nous avons identifié les protections qui y étaient encore apposées. J'ai lancé les contre-sorts en Fourchelang. Nous les avons détruits en les jetant dans ce poison. L'explosion de magie nous a tous jetés à terre. Fumseck a neutralisé la potion. Chacun est retourné chez lui. Fin. »

Et il ajouta :

« Oh, et Hermione s'est occupée de la malédiction posée sur le poste de professeur de DCFM. Les professeurs seront capables d'enseigner pour plus d'un an maintenant.  
— Y avait-il vraiment une malédiction sur le poste ? demanda vivement Severus.  
— Oui, fit le brun. Voldemort était furieux quand Dumbledore le lui avait refusé à l'époque. »

Il leur expliqua à propos de la pierre qu'il avait trouvée et comment Hermione s'en était occupée avant qu'ils ne la détruisent avec les autres répliques de Voldemort.

« Pourrais-je rejoindre mon lit, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Il était seulement cinq heures, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

« Combien de Magie Noire as-tu utilisée aujourd'hui ? demanda Severus, les yeux plissés.  
— Assez pour accomplir notre tâche », répondit le brun.

Severus l'observa d'un air pensif pendant de longues secondes.

« Draco, accompagne-le au lit », ordonna-t-il.

Harry voulut répliquer qu'il était parfaitement capable de le faire lui-même, mais se ravisa. Il aurait probablement besoin d'aide pour se laver, étant donné que son épaule continuait à le lancer malgré les potions et le baume.

« Je suis en colère contre toi », dit nonchalamment Draco tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Il avait enroulé un bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor, le tenant fermement malgré le baume gluant.

« Ouais, c'est correct, fit Harry d'une voix fatiguée. Je savais que tu le serais.  
— Tu ne feras plus rien de dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond.  
— Pas avant samedi », acquiesça Harry.

Draco renifla légèrement.

« Ouais. Samedi, nous serons tous mêlés à tes agissements dangereux. »

 

* * *

  
Harry se réveilla seul, grimaçant de douleur. L'état de son épaule aurait dû s'améliorer, mais elle était encore toute enflée et brûlante. Cependant, les éraflures et les hématomes étaient guéris. Un coup d'œil au miroir dans la salle de bain lui montra que sa tête avait l'air normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'elle l'avait toujours été avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Il soupira. Il se sentait au moins reposé, sachant qu'il avait dormi une partie de la soirée et toute la nuit. Et une partie de la matinée. Il ne se donna pas la peine de s'habiller, pas avant qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un pour examiner son épaule. Se demandant pourquoi les autres l'avaient laissé dormir aussi longtemps, il entreprit de descendre les escaliers.

Il se tint brusquement debout à la porte de la cuisine, regardant devant lui d'un air choqué et incrédule. Il eut l'impression que toute la foutue table de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard avait atterri à Grimmauld Place. Draco était assis au milieu du large groupe d'élèves, ayant l'air aussi arrogant et hautain que jamais.

Harry devait admettre qu'il exagérait un peu, considérant qu'ils étaient seulement une quinzaine d'élèves agglutinés autour de la table, mais cela représentait suffisamment trop d'élèves Serpentard à son goût. Le plus gros choc fut de voir Crabbe et Goyle assis en bout de table. Il était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas été sur la liste des Serpentards neutres.

Il resta figé sur place, attendant que Draco, n'importe qui, lui explique ce qui se passait. Cela lui apprendrait à dormir autant.

« Oooh, alors c'est vrai, Potter vit vraiment ici. »

Harry regarda la fille qui venait de parler, la reconnaissant finalement comme étant Daphné Greengrass. Elle le regardait de haut en bas et il trouva ça assez dérangeant. Fouillant la table, il localisa Blaise, qui roulait des yeux face au comportement de la blonde.

« Malfoy, voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Harry, sa voix s'élevant à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Draco était occupé à regarder Daphné, pendant que tout le monde regardait le Gryffondor.

Techniquement, Harry savait déjà qu'ils avaient prévu de faire venir les Serpentards neutres à Grimmauld Place. Winky avait préparé deux larges chambres en guise de futurs dortoirs pour eux. Severus et Lucius les avaient tous les kidnappés. Les familles en seraient malheureusement très inquiètes, mais Voldemort, lui, croirait tout simplement que Severus faisait son travail.

Quand Harry s'était demandé s'il ne serait pas suspect que seuls les Serpentards neutres disparaissent, Severus l'avait informé que Voldemort penserait qu'ils les avaient enlevés pour un entraînement préalable avant de recevoir leur Marque, précisément parce qu'ils étaient neutres.

La procédure dans son ensemble rendait Harry malade, et il s'était férocement opposé à ce plan dimanche dernier. Mais Severus avait insisté sur le recours à cette méthode, dans le but de ne pas provoquer de soupçons alors qu'ils étaient encore capables de protéger les plus vulnérables. Ce groupe de Serpentards resterait en sûreté à la maison jusqu'après la confrontation avec Voldemort.

Harry le savait, mais... selon lui, l'arrivée des élèves aurait dû se dérouler petit à petit tout au long de la semaine. Pas cet afflux soudain. Et Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas supposés être là.

Harry voulait juste que quelqu'un s'occupe de son épaule, et il voulait manger, aussi. Il était bien trop tôt pour lui pour digérer le fait qu'il y avait tout un groupe de foutus Serpentards dans sa maison.

« Draco !  
— Quoi ? » demanda le blond d'une voix irritée.

Harry le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel ?  
— Oh, eh bien, je suis trop occupé à te haïr », répondit ostensiblement Draco, roulant des yeux.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, et cela lui prit plusieurs secondes pour saisir ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

« Une idée de Severus ? » demanda-t-il pour en être sûr.

Draco hocha la tête. Severus voulait qu'ils prétendent qu'ils se haïssaient toujours ? Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, alors qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient devenus des alliés dans la même maison. Ce qui voulait dire que Severus ne voulait pas qu'ils montrent aux autres qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« Non », dit Harry sur un ton catégorique.

Draco eut un large sourire.

« J'ai essayé de lui dire que tu ne serais pas d'accord, dit-il.  
— Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de l'écouter ? demanda Harry.  
— Oh que non, répondit le blond.  
— Où est Severus ? demanda Harry, parcourant la pièce des yeux une deuxième fois (toujours que des élèves Serpentards). Ou n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs.  
— Ils se sont tous enfermés dans le labo, répondit son petit ami. Puisque tu as fini ta mission hier, Severus et Père n'ont pas voulu perdre de temps en allant chez tout le monde. Je pense qu'ils discutent surtout de comment les choses ce sont passées hier et ce qu'il faut faire concernant les autres Serpentards pendant la bataille. »

Il balaya la pièce d'un mouvement de bras.

« Nous avons déjà eu une grande réunion tôt ce matin où nous leur avons tout expliqué.  
— Ravi de l'avoir manquée », fit Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le groupe d'élèves qui écoutait avidement leur conversation. Ils venaient juste de se faire enlever de chez eux – jetés dans une maison avec quatre Mangemorts, un loup-garou, un bébé et Harry Potter – mais ils semblaient largement l'accepter et avaient même l'air détendu, d'après ce que pouvait voir Harry. Était-ce juste un truc de Serpentard qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Il se demanda si une quantité de Potion Calmante devait être préparée.

« Oh, et, je te préviens, Severus n'a pas dormi de la nuit, ajouta Draco.  
— Charmant, fit Harry sur un ton sarcastique.  
— Ça l'est, pourtant, non ? ricana le blond, s'approchant du Gryffondor. Il y aura une formidable explosion quand il saura que tu as choisi d'ignorer ses ordres. »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Je ne serai pas le seul, fit-il remarquer.  
— Ah, mais tu es le seul qui veut faire face à son courroux, fit Draco tout en enlaçant la taille de Harry de ses bras.  
— Hé, fais attention à mon épaule », prévint Harry.

Le sourire de Draco se transforma instantanément en une expression inquiète, et il regarda ladite épaule.

« Je pensais qu'elle serait guérie, maintenant », dit-il.

Harry renifla.

« Ouais, je le pensais aussi, dit-il. Mais je prendrai quand même le baiser que tu comptais me donner. »

Ignorant les hoquets choqués des Serpentards, Draco obtempéra. La main libre de Harry s'accrocha à l'épaule du blond tandis qu'il se faisait goulûment embrasser. Les autres n'auraient aucun doute sur leur relation après ça.

« Eh bien, haleta Harry, c'est une façon d'annoncer les choses. »

Draco s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« De toute façon, la plupart d'entre eux auraient tôt fait de le deviner quand ils auront reconnu les bagues que tu portes à ton cou.  
— Oh », fit Harry, les yeux s'élargissant.

Sachant qu'il portait seulement un bas de pyjama – le pyjama de Draco, d'ailleurs – les bagues étaient apparentes sur sa poitrine nue.

Draco eut un petit rire, rire qui chatouilla son oreille et le fit frissonner.

« Pas trop envie de t'habiller, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.  
— Je n'ai juste pas voulu le faire avant que quelqu'un ne jette un œil à mon épaule d'abord », répondit Harry.

Draco se recula immédiatement, y jetant un autre regard.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, mais c'est toujours aussi enflé qu'hier.  
— Ça fait doublement plus mal, pourtant, fit Harry d'un ton sec.  
— Bien sûr que ça fait mal, fit le blond d'une voix traînante. Tu as pris beaucoup de potions hier. »

Il lui prit sa main libre.

« Viens, dit-il. Allons voir Maman pour qu'elle y jette un œil. »

Harry resta sur sa position.

« Euh, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord voir avec eux ? demanda-t-il. Même si je trouve ça assez drôle de voir des Serpentards en état de choc avec la bouche grande ouverte. »

Draco ricana quand ils se tournèrent vers les Serpentards. Seul Blaise affichait un sourire désabusé en retour. Tous les autres étaient bouche bée et avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

Crabbe fut le premier à briser le silence.

« On n'aura plus à supporter Pansy, alors ? » demanda-t-il à Draco.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête. Harry sentit la soudaine tension qui émana de lui sans pour autant en comprendre la raison.

Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête.

« Bah, s'il peut nous sauver d'elle, alors je n'hésiterai pas à admettre que tout le monde avait raison quand ils disaient que Potter était le Sauveur », fit Goyle.

La tension fut instantanément brisée quand tous éclatèrent de rire. Pansy était manifestement peu appréciée par ce groupe. Le rire de Harry se transforma rapidement en gémissement tant son épaule lui fit mal.

« Que signifie tout ceci ? s'agaça Severus quand il entra dans la pièce, les yeux passant rapidement sur les occupants avant de se poser sur le Gryffondor. Harry ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
— Mon épaule, fit ce dernier en grimaçant. Quelque chose ne va pas, je me suis fait mal juste parce que je riais trop fort.  
— Vous riiez ? questionna Severus. Vous tous ?  
— Hum, ouais, acquiesça Harry. Crabbe et Goyle ont dit certaines choses qui étaient vraiment drôles. »

Severus arqua un sourcil mais laissa rapidement tomber le sujet. Il regarda ostensiblement les mains enlacées de Harry et Draco, qui bien évidemment ne cachaient pas la nature de leur relation.

« Vous vous rendez compte, tous les deux, que ma suggestion était pour votre propre sécurité.  
— Je ne compte pas cacher ma relation plus longtemps que nécessaire, trancha Harry.  
— Honnêtement, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, admit Severus avec calme, choquant Draco. Tu as toujours été honnête. Maintenant, assieds-toi pour que j'examine ton épaule », ordonna-t-il.

Les occupants des chaises les plus proches s'éloignèrent rapidement, permettant à Harry d'obéir à l'ordre.

Severus procéda à quelques vérifications avec sa baguette, donna un petit coup à son épaule et tenta de la faire pivoter.

« Merde, Severus, siffla Harry. Ça fait un mal de chien. »

Severus se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui ne va pas, admit-il. Avec les potions que tu as prises hier, la douleur aurait dû s'estomper il y a longtemps. »

Harry voulut rouler des yeux, mais se retint.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir Mme Pomfresh, alors », dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Severus lui fit un petit sourire satisfait. Sourire qui avait plutôt l'air démoniaque, de l'avis du brun.

« En effet, dit l'adulte. Je suis certain qu'elle sera capable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche.  
— Je devais retourner à Poudlard de toute façon, admit le Gryffondor. J'y ai oublié l'épée hier. Bon, je ne l'ai pas oubliée, mais je ne voulais pas faire face à McGonagall dans l'état où j'étais. »

Severus fronçait les sourcils d'un air pensif.

« Peut-être que je devrais y aller avec toi.  
— Est-ce que vous comptez le lui dire ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. Ça rendra les choses plus faciles pour plus tard. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Prends ton petit-déjeuner, et pendant ce temps-là, j'en discuterai avec les autres », ordonna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry marmonna :

« Mais bien sûr, je ne peux même pas bouger mon putain de bras et il veut que je prenne mon petit-déjeuner. »

Draco sortit une fiole de potion Antidouleur de la poche de son pantalon et la tendit à Harry après l'avoir débouchée, manifestement sans même y penser.

« Devrais-je te nourrir comme on nourrit Victoria ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire troublant d'insolence.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Je ne suis pas un foutu bébé », rétorqua-t-il.

La fille assise en face de lui couina soudainement, surprenant Harry aussi bien que les autres. Daphné, se souvint le brun.

« Quoi ? » demanda abruptement Draco.

Daphné regardait la poitrine de Harry.

« C'est la bague du bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent avant de se lever et de rencontrer ceux de Draco.

« Et _ta_ bague, souffla-t-elle avec étonnement.  
— Oui, alors tiens-toi à carreaux », prévint Draco, le regard menaçant.

Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Je ne savais pas », dit-elle.

Draco continua à la fixer.

« C'est bon, Draco. Je crois qu'elle a compris, dit sèchement Harry. Et tu avais raison à propos des bagues », ajouta-t-il.

Cela attira l'attention de Draco qui lui fit un sourire ironique.

« Je t'avais dit que ça ne leur prendrait pas longtemps pour le deviner », dit-il.

Blaise ricana.

« Si Potter ne se promenait pas à moitié nu, dit-il, cela aurait pris plus de temps.  
— Ouais, ouais », fit Harry, sentant ses joues chauffer.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Aurais-tu honte de moi, Harry ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
— Non, bien sûr que non », dit Harry.

Il se sentait juste extrêmement nerveux à être assis là au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentards en train d'admettre à quel point il était attaché au blond, alors qu'il ne portait que son bas de pyjama.

Draco souriait largement quand il s'éloigna.

« Décale-toi un peu, que je puisse m'asseoir.  
— Dégage, Draco, dit Harry. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te laisser t'asseoir du côté de mon épaule blessée. »

Draco ricana et s'assit de l'autre côté de son petit ami.

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer », dit-il.

Winky apparut avec un plat de nourriture pour Harry, et celui-ci sourit quand il le regarda. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté pouvait être mangé avec les doigts.

« Merci, Winky.   
— De rien, Maître Harry, dit-elle, lui offrant un large sourire avant de disparaître.  
— T'es pas drôle, Harry », se plaignit Draco de sa voix traînante.

Le Gryffondor grimaça avant de fourrer une saucisse dans sa bouche.

Daphné parla de nouveau, les regardant avec fascination.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça, par ici ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
— Oh, non, répondit Draco d'un air innocent. Aujourd'hui est un bon jour. »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa saucisse et Draco lui tendit doucement un verre d'eau.

« Tiens, mon amour », dit-il, la voix traînante.

Harry leva les sourcils tandis qu'il avalait. Il but tout le verre pour faire passer la nourriture et éviter de s'étouffer pour de bon.

« Même Potter se demande qui tu es, Draco », dit Blaise avec ironie.

Draco roula des yeux avant de se lever.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy », annonça-t-il avec hauteur.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Et voici mon petit ami, Harry Potter.   
— Et voici mon petit ami, Draco Malfoy, quand il est dans son trip de pouvoir, marmonna Harry.  
— Ferme-la, Harry, dit calmement Draco tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise et que les autres se mettaient à ricaner. Tu ruines ma réputation. »

Harry arqua un sourcil.

« Draco, dit-il, tu as toi-même ruiné ta foutue réputation.  
— Ouais, bon, je suppose qu'il était temps que j'en aie une nouvelle, de toute façon, admit celui-ci. L'autre devenait un peu désagréable, en fait.  
— Tu crois ? demanda Harry, sarcastique. Tes brutes ne supportaient même pas d'être avec toi, mais ça doit être parce que tu as décidé de les habiller en filles. »

Il fit une pause, se remémorant la fête de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Bill.

« Euurk ! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de mélanger ces images. »

Il avait apparemment trop bu cette nuit-là pour se souvenir de ce rapprochement.

Draco sourit d'un air diabolique.

« Ah, je crois que je vais garder certains aspects de mon ancienne réputation, finalement.  
— Draco, t'es dégoûtant, dit Harry, fronçant le nez.  
— Non, _ils_ étaient dégoûtants, corrigea le blond. Mais tu es sexy en jupe », murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry, le faisant frissonner.

Ce dernier le repoussa.

« Va jouer avec tes copains, que je puisse manger en paix. »

Draco se contenta de rire.

« Tu sais, Draco, dit Blaise d'un air songeur. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu te comporter comme ça. »

Les autres Serpentards hochèrent la tête. La plupart semblaient être encore éberlués. Cependant, quand Harry retourna à son petit-déjeuner, les conversations reprirent lentement çà et là. Il songea que beaucoup d'entre eux, bien qu'ils soient Serpentards, avaient probablement peur de Draco.

Il fronça les sourcils en direction de son petit ami. Il était plus joyeux aujourd'hui, et Harry comprit finalement qu'il essayait d'aider les autres à se détendre. Il essayait également de leur donner une impression sur lui qui était totalement différente de celle que l'ancien dégageait. Draco restait toujours un leader, mais il dirigeait de façon un peu différente maintenant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco avec circonspection, captant le regard du brun.

Harry se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime », dit-il simplement.

Draco se recula, surpris. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils se disaient très souvent, et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'entendre à cet instant. Draco lui donna un lent sourire, un rapide baiser, avant de retourner à son débat sur les réputations auquel participait Blaise et quelques autres Serpentards.

Harry secoua la tête d'amusement, avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 46

« Reste tranquille, ordonna Draco.  
— Tes mains sont posées sur mon pantalon et tu veux que je reste calme », grommela Harry.

Draco fit une pause.

« _Touché_ (*), fit-il.  
— Merde, Draco ! s'exclama Harry avec exaspération. Je devrai enlever cette foutue chemise une fois à Poudlard, de toute façon.  
— Tu ne peux pas porter une chemise boutonnée et ne pas la faire rentrer dans ton pantalon, dit Draco sur un ton bien trop raisonnable au goût du brun. Et tu dois porter une chemise à cause de ton épaule. »

Soupirant d'impatience, Harry abandonna et se laissa faire.

« Est-ce que tu comptes m'habiller dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, aussi ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.  
— Si besoin est », dit le blond.

Il le regarda à travers ses cils.

« Tu devrais déjà savoir que tu n'auras pas le dernier mot quand il s'agit de vêtements. »

Harry lui tira la langue d'un air gamin. Souriant, Draco secoua la tête et reprit là où il s'était arrêté, rentrant la chemise du brun dans son pantalon et attachant sa ceinture.

« Voilà », dit Draco avec satisfaction.

Harry roula des yeux. La fascination de Draco pour les vêtements l'irritait quelques fois, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était très agréable de voir comment celui-ci le parcourait des yeux. Comme maintenant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis donné tant de mal pour te faire porter ces vêtements ? » demanda Draco.

Harry sourit, décidant que ça avait valu le coup.

« Parce que tu m'aimes », dit-il d'un air suffisant, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la porte tout en sachant que Draco le suivait des yeux.

« Ouais, c'est ça, fit celui-ci d'un voix traînante. Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce pantalon qui moule ton derrière. »

Harry rit, ses soupçons confirmés. Cependant, il sentit la nervosité le tenailler, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée où Remus et Severus les attendaient, Capes d'Invisibilité en mains. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple ?

Draco et Severus dissimulés sous les capes, ils se mirent tous les quatre en route vers Poudlard.

* * *

« M. Potter, que faites-vous ici ? » s'exclama Pomfresh quand il entra dans l'infirmerie.

Accompagné de Severus, Remus était parti devant pour parler avec McGonagall. Draco était resté avec lui, bien qu'encore caché sous la cape.

« Je me suis blessé à l'épaule », admit-il.

Il lui raconta comment elle avait été soignée la veille, sans grand succès. Elle procéda à quelques examens avant de claquer la langue d'un air désapprobateur.

« Vous auriez dû venir me voir en premier lieu, Harry, reprocha-t-elle. Ce sera assez douloureux à remettre en état. »

Harry grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
— Vous vous êtes déboîté l'épaule, dit-elle, mais pas de la manière à laquelle on pourrait penser dans ce genre de cas. Généralement, quand une personne se déboîte l'épaule, le bras se décroche de la cavité articulaire. Vous, par contre, vous avez rentré l'os  _dans_  la cavité articulaire. Ce sera assez douloureux de la remettre en place. Après, les potions et le baume serviront à compléter la guérison.  
— Charmant, marmonna Harry, sarcastique.  
— Je vais devoir vous immobiliser, prévint Pomfresh.  
— Quoi ?!  
— Je ne peux risquer que vous bougiez pendant que je remets les os en place », dit-elle avec brusquerie.

Elle s'affaira dans un placard de fournitures et rassembla plusieurs fioles.

« Tenez, buvez ça, ordonna-t-elle quand elle retourna vers lui.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda prudemment Harry.  
— Un analgésique très concentré », dit-elle.

Elle leva une fiole en l'air pendant un instant.

« Ceci est un puissant anesthésique. Je vais le passer sur votre épaule, ça aidera aussi à soulager la douleur, expliqua-t-elle. Vous la sentirez toujours, mais ce sera moins douloureux. »

Harry n'était pas particulièrement rassuré quand elle le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit avant de l'immobiliser. Il avait l'impression qu'il se serait senti plus à l'aise si elle l'avait simplement stupéfixié.

Deux minutes plus tard, quand elle remit les os en place, il cria.

« Le plus dur est passé », le rassura-t-elle quand elle le libéra des liens et commença à nouer une écharpe pour soutenir son bras.

Harry la regarda, haletant fortement. Il évita tant bien que mal de penser à ce que cela aurait été sans les fichus analgésiques. Même après les avoir pris, il pouvait toujours sentir un élancement sourd.

« Vous devriez vous sentir mieux demain, dit-elle. Je n'essaierai pas de vous retenir ici, contrairement à ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais vous prendrez ces potions ce soir pour aider la guérison. Pas d'activité intense, et modérez les mouvements de votre épaule au plus strict minimum pour le reste de la journée.  
— Oui, ma'am », soupira Harry, acceptant les potions et les enfouissant dans sa poche d'un air gêné.

« Merci. »

Elle lui offrit enfin un sourire.

« De rien, M. Potter, dit-elle. Essayez quand même d'éviter les problèmes. »

* * *

« Draco ? » murmura Harry.

Même son chuchotement sembla résonner trop fort dans les couloirs vides.

« Où es-tu ? »

L'air chatoya près de lui avant que Draco n'enlève la capuche de la cape. Harry contempla la couleur vaguement verdâtre du visage de son petit ami.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
— J'aurais dû aller avec Remus, et Severus aurait dû venir avec toi », dit Draco, déglutissant péniblement.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Tu te sens mal à cause de ce que j'ai enduré dans l'infirmerie ? »

Draco le fixa d'un air penaud.

« Ouais », admit-il.

Harry commença à rire. Il pouvait se le permettre avec les analgésiques que Mme Pomfresh lui avait donnés.

« Arrête de rire, dit Draco, l'air renfrogné. C'était horrible de t'entendre souffrir autant. »

Harry s'arrêta.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je me sentirais mal aussi, si je devais te regarder subir quelque chose du même genre. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je mourrais probablement de douleur », dit-il.

Harry tourna la tête de sorte que Draco ne puisse pas le voir sourire. Le blond devenait une chochotte quand il était question de souffrance physique.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de te moquer, dit ce dernier d'un ton contrarié.  
— Bon, penses-y de cette façon, dit Harry. Tu as fait un excellent travail en me remontant le moral après que j'aie dû endurer ça.  
— Je te déteste, Potter, grommela Draco.  
— J'te déteste aussi, Malfoy », dit Harry, souriant largement.

Draco lui jeta un regard en biais avant de lui offrir un demi-sourire en retour.

Quand ils s'approchèrent du bureau du Directeur – de la Directrice, Harry se força mentalement à accepter ce changement – Draco se couvrit totalement avec la cape. La gargouille de pierre était déjà déplacée quand ils montèrent les escaliers en silence.

« M. Potter, l'accueillit McGonagall. Nous vous attendions. Comment se porte votre épaule ?  
— Hum, je me la suis déboîté, dit-il. Ça n'a pas été très plaisant de la remettre en place, mais Mme Pomfresh a dit que ça devrait aller mieux d'ici demain. »

Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui offrit.

« Remus me disait que vous êtes ici pour prendre l'épée, dit-elle, l'air désapprobateur. Vous êtes conscient que je ne peux pas vous laisser la sortir du château.  
— Vous changerez d'avis, fit Harry d'un air grave.  
— M. Potter, cette épée est d'une valeur inestimable, insista-t-elle.  
— J'en suis conscient, concéda Harry. C'est l'épée de Gryffondor et son unique relique encore restante. Voldemort l'a aussi voulue désespérément depuis plusieurs années. »

Elle cligna des yeux, l'air étonné.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous soyez encore plus conscient que moi de son importance. »

Harry prit une longue inspiration. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau.

« J'en ai besoin parce qu'on compte mener la bataille finale samedi prochain. Dans quatre jours, je devrai utiliser cette épée pour tuer Nagini et pour pouvoir ensuite tuer Voldemort. »

McGonagall le regarda dans un silence ahuri, et Harry continua :

« J'ai passé tout l'été à y travailler, dit-il. Mais on m'a plus aidé que ce que la plupart des gens pensent. J'ai travaillé avec Severus. J'habite à Grimmauld Place avec lui et les Malfoy. Les Serpentards neutres aussi s'y sont réfugiés vu que Voldemort compte les marquer, et nous sommes en train de tout mettre en place pour que je puisse tuer Voldemort samedi.  
— Harry ! s'exclama Remus. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de donner à cette pauvre femme une attaque cardiaque ? »

Harry sourit d'un air contrit.

« Euh, non. J'ai juste pensé qu'il serait préférable de tout mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toutes, dit-il.  
— En effet, dit sèchement Severus, s'écartant de la cape.  
— Je suppose que ceci veut dire que je dois sortir aussi », fit Draco de sa voix traînante, enlevant sa cape et se juchant sur le bord de la chaise de son petit ami.

Remus grogna de désespoir alors que la pauvre McGonagall les regardait, bouche bée et en état de choc.

« Severus, mon garçon, c'est un plaisir de te voir. »

Harry se figea, de même que Severus et Draco. Il tourna lentement la tête en direction du portrait le plus proche. Il avait évité de le regarder jusqu'à présent, mais dans son état de choc, il fut irrésistiblement attiré vers lui.

« Ah, et M. Malfoy, je suis ravi de vous voir ici, continua Dumbledore. Et il semblerait que tu te portes bien, Harry, s'adressa-t-il au Gryffondor... Remus, quelle surprise de te voir », dit-il sur un ton jovial.

Harry sentit qu'il allait être malade. Il jeta un regard prudent en direction de Severus et Draco. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus blancs. Il chercha la main de Draco à l'aveuglette, la serrant dans un geste rassurant une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée. Seulement, il ne savait pas si c'était pour se rassurer lui-même ou son petit ami. Draco serra sa main en retour et le brun décida que le geste avait marché pour tous les deux.

Il se sentait étourdi et pas vraiment préparé pour ça.

« Je pense qu'un thé est de rigueur, Minerva, dit Dumbledore avec douceur.  
— Mais Albus - », elle s'interrompit, semblant renoncer à argumenter avec le portrait.

Elle fit apparaître du thé, et le silence régna tandis que tous, y compris Severus, sirotaient docilement leurs thés. Severus en particulier, peut-être, pensa Harry. Le Mangemort semblait largement plus ébranlé qu'eux tous réunis. C'était perturbant, sachant qu'il était d'habitude posé et toujours en possession de ses moyens.

Harry termina son thé et reposa sa tasse. Immédiatement après, Draco reprit sa main et la serra. Le blond était encore juché sur le bord de la chaise et Harry le regarda avec inquiétude. Lui-même commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, mais Draco semblait encore bouleversé. Décidant qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce que penserait McGonagall ou Dumbledore, il se leva abruptement avant de pousser Draco à s'asseoir sur la chaise et de se pelotonner sur ses genoux. Ils seraient alors tous les deux à l'aise.

McGonagall haleta de surprise, mais le portrait de Dumbledore se contenta simplement de glousser.

« Dehors. Tous, dit Severus, le ton dur.  
— Severus, je ne peux... »

La vieille femme regardait Severus avec un mélange de sympathie et de désapprobation.

« Dehors, répéta-t-il.  
— Professeur McGonagall, laissez-le faire, dit doucement Harry. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Elle étudia la tête inclinée de Severus pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de faire de même avec Harry.

« Très bien, dit-elle.  
— Harry, reste, fit Severus.  
— Severus, je devrais y aller aussi », dit l'adolescent.

Il ne voulait pas assister à cette confrontation.

« Reste », ordonna Severus.

Harry regarda Draco et Remus d'un air impuissant, mais ils l'encouragèrent silencieusement à rester avec le Mangemort. Draco semblait soulagé de quitter la pièce, bien qu'il ne détournait pas son regard inquiet de son petit ami. Remus lui dit alors qu'ils seraient dans la classe la plus proche et qu'ils expliqueraient tout à McGonagall.

Harry fut soudainement laissé seul avec Severus... et Dumbledore.

« Severus, tu ne veux sûrement pas que je sois présent, dit-il, tentant de le dissuader une dernière fois. Ceci devrait être privé. »

Severus l'ignora. L'homme était resté debout, mais maintenant il transforma deux chaises en canapé qu'il fit léviter jusqu'en face du portrait. Il s'y assit et fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir avec lui. Non sans réticence, celui-ci obéit.

« Mes chers garçons, vous ne pouvez vous imaginer combien vous voir ici me remplit de joie », dit Dumbledore.

Ni Harry ni Severus ne répondit. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé dire à un homme à la mort duquel il avait contribué, et il pensa que Severus devait avoir le même problème.

Dumbledore soupira.

« Minerva a eu l'amabilité de me mettre au courant des événements, dit-il. Je suis conscient que vous vous reprochez probablement ma mort. Je me demande si vous avez tous les deux, peut-être, oublié que j'étais un vieil homme, mais capable de faire mes propres choix. Je savais que ma mort était proche et j'ai pris les meilleures décisions possibles.  
— Vous m'avez forcé, ainsi qu'un  _enfant_ , à contribuer à votre assassinat », dit férocement Severus.

Harry se tassa sur les coussins quand Severus se leva abruptement. Là où il avait été sombre et docile, il était maintenant un homme cédant à une fureur extrême. Severus déchaîna alors toute sa rage sur le portrait, crachant d'horribles et abominables paroles de colère et de haine contre lui-même.

Pour la première fois, Harry entendit tout du point de vue de Severus. Il en avait déjà deviné la plus grande part, mais l'entendre, surtout de cette manière, était extrêmement difficile à endurer. Severus décrivit tout depuis cette nuit fatidique de la mort de Dumbledore.

Ses soupçons à propos des tentatives de Severus pour sauver Flitwick, Hermione et Luna se confirmèrent. Il entendit sa peur pour son filleul qu'il s'était senti incapable de sauver. Il écouta son mépris pour lui-même pour avoir été forcé à tuer le seul homme à avoir jamais eu foi en lui. La rage de Severus reprit de nouveau le dessus pour avoir été traité de lâche par Harry. Sa certitude que sa vie était finie quand il avait Transplané en dehors de Poudlard. Sa détermination absolue à aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry se recroquevilla au bout du canapé, incertain quant au fait que Severus se souvienne même qu'il était là. Il se sentait comme un intrus, mais il ne tenta pas de partir et d'attirer l'attention. Un Severus en rage n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues du Gryffondor, celui-ci ne pouvant rien faire, hormis regarder et écouter en silence.

Harry revit la nuit dans sa totalité de la perspective de Severus. Pourtant, celui-ci avait clairement plus de choses à dire à Dumbledore, car Harry l'entendit évoquer un certain nombre d'anciennes conversations. Il était forcé de l'écouter, avec horreur, décrire ses devoirs de Mangemort. La peur constante et le dégoût de soi.

Finalement, l'adulte se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le corps secoué de sanglots. Incertain, Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait déjà perdu dans une sorte d'univers alternatif à la vue de Severus s'effondrant d'une façon au delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se rapprocha et s'appuya simplement sur lui, lui offrant un réconfort silencieux.

Harry jeta un regard au portrait de Dumbledore. L'homme donnait l'impression d'être une entité divine, projetant une impression de sérénité tandis qu'il les regardait avec une inquiétude bienveillante. Harry frissonna. C'était juste un portrait. Ils étaient en train de faire la paix avec un foutu portrait. Il y avait quelque chose de perturbant dans cette simple idée, mais... c'était reposant, malgré tout. N'importe quelle paix était la bienvenue, peu importe d'où elle venait.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en sa direction d'un air approbateur, et Harry sentit un peu de cette paix l'envahir. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais il semblait qu'il prenait les bonnes décisions.

La respiration de Severus se fit plus calme.

« Je suis désolé, Albus, murmura-t-il.  
— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Severus, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Je pense que tu cherches encore le pardon de deux autres personnes, et je suis sûr que Harry t'a déjà pardonné. Tu as seulement besoin de te pardonner à toi-même, désormais. »

Severus garda le silence pendant de longues secondes.

« Je m'étais toujours considéré comme quelqu'un qui apprend vite, dit-il. Mais je pense que Harry a appris une grande partie de vos leçons plus vite que je ne l'ai fait.  
— Vous avez chacun appris des leçons différentes pour survivre, répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, je pense que les choses sont en train de changer, maintenant.  
— En effet, acquiesça Severus, l'humour pince-sans-rire de nouveau perceptible dans sa voix. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je suis sûr que Harry a certaines choses dont il voudrait vous parler. »

Surpris par le changement abrupt d'atmosphère, Harry s'assit droit avant d'être aussitôt déconcerté par Severus faisant une pause pour lui embrasser le front. L'adulte lança alors un sort de Silence pour lui, disparaissant ensuite dans un tourbillon de robes.

Dumbledore gloussa devant l'expression confuse de Harry.

« Severus et toi en avez fait bien du chemin pendant ces derniers mois.  
— Hum, oui », dit Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte par laquelle Severus était sorti.

Harry supposa qu'elle menait aux quartiers privés du Directeur – Directrice.

« Aurais-tu toi aussi besoin de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? » demanda Dumbledore avec gentillesse.

Ramenant son regard vers le portrait, Harry expira lourdement. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire face. Il lui rappelait seulement la mort de Dumbledore. Maintenant, il se sentait plutôt stupide d'en avoir été effrayé. Il rappelait davantage la vie de l'homme et tout le bien qu'il avait fait, notamment en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. Toutes les leçons importantes qu'il avait enseignées tout au long de sa vie.

« Non, je pense que ça ira, dit Harry, et il le pensait vraiment. Mais... vous... vous m'avez manqué – il regarda en direction de la porte – et à Severus aussi.  
— Vous avez l'air d'avoir appris, durant mon absence, à aller l'un vers l'autre à chaque fois que vous aviez besoin de conseils, dit Dumbledore, dont les yeux semblaient scintiller même à travers le portrait. Cependant, le Sort de Silence semble indiquer que tu n'as pas mis Severus au courant de tout.  
— Euh, non », admit Harry.

Tentant d'ignorer l'étrangeté de discuter avec un portrait, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il put concernant les Horcruxes. Severus revint avant qu'il n'ait fini, l'air calme et revenu à la normale, et il s'assit en attendant patiemment que Harry ait terminé.

« Harry, tu as vraiment fait du bon travail », dit Dumbledore, sa fierté clairement perceptible dans ses mots.

Harry se sentit rougir de fierté et de plaisir à l'entente de ces mots. Il enleva le Sort de Silence et laissa Severus expliquer le reste.

Enfin, Harry et Severus rejoignirent les autres. L'adulte fit une pause en bas des escaliers.

« Merci, Harry, dit-il, solennel.  
— Hum, de rien », dit ce dernier, pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des remerciements.

Severus lui sourit d'un air désabusé.

« Tu as grandement contribué à améliorer mon bien-être pendant cet été », dit-il.

Harry haussa son épaule valide, mal-à-l'aise.

« Je n'ai rien fait de particulier », dit-il.

Severus secoua la tête.

« Viens, gamin », dit-il affectueusement, menant le chemin vers leur destination.

Harry tourna la tête en direction des escaliers. Ce matin, Severus avait finalement trouvé la paix, la vraie, là haut. Il ne serait probablement jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de sympathique selon les standards des autres, mais peut-être que l'adulte serait finalement capable de vivre sans cet amer dégoût de lui-même qui l'avait toujours animé.

« Harry », l'appela Severus avec un brin d'impatience et en roulant des yeux.

Harry sourit.

« J'arrive, Monsieur », dit-il.

Severus ne serait pas Severus s'il devenait trop gentil, mais avoir un côté plus humain était quand même un bon changement.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient Draco, Remus et McGonagall, ceux-ci se tournèrent nerveusement vers eux. Tous les trois plissèrent les yeux en avisant l'apparence de Harry.

« Ne dites rien, j'ai l'air débraillé », dit Harry, sarcastique.

Severus sourit d'un air amusé.

« Oh, j'avais oublié de te suggérer de te nettoyer un peu », dit-il doucement.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Vous avez juste pensé qu'il serait amusant de voir leurs réactions, accusa-t-il.  
— Possible », concéda Severus.

Remus se frotta le côté du visage.

« Bon, au moins vous avez l'air d'aller bien », dit-il avec un mélange de résignation et de soulagement.

Tandis que Severus se dirigeait vers Remus et McGonagall pour leur parler, Draco tira Harry de l'autre côté pour arranger ses vêtements.

« Merlin, Harry, tu fais peur à voir », dit le blond.

Harry resta immobile tandis que son petit ami remettait sa chemise dans son pantalon, lissant ses vêtements et nettoyant son visage avant de lancer des glamours pour cacher ses yeux rougis.

« Tu as bientôt fini de me traiter comme un garçon de cinq ans ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

Draco souffla.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même à cause de l'état de ton bras. »

Harry ricana.

« Draco, dit-il, tu essaies de m'habiller même quand je suis parfaitement capable de le faire moi-même.  
— Bah, il te faut quelqu'un pour t'apprendre à le faire correctement », dit Draco avec hauteur.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je te supporte », dit-il.

Draco lui donna le baiser qu'il attendait, et Harry fut physiquement rappelé pourquoi il supportait les habitudes de Draco. Aucun des deux ne voulait que ça aille trop loin avec trois adultes dans la pièce, aussi Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, parfaitement enveloppé dans son étreinte.

« Severus a l'air... satisfait, murmura le blond. Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? »

Harry bougea de sorte qu'il puisse voir les autres. Severus n'avait pas l'air heureux, compte tenu du sérieux de leur conversation, mais il avait effectivement l'air plus satisfait. Il y avait en lui une nouvelle sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais eue avant.

« Je pense, peut-être, que Severus a finalement été capable de se pardonner pour tout ce qui était arrivé », dit doucement Harry.

Cela prenait du temps pour Harry, et il en serait certainement de même pour Severus, mais au moins c'était un début.

« Le pardon n'est pas une chose facile, pas vrai ? » demanda Draco.

Harry se recula suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux monter avec moi dans la tour d'Astronomie ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, et il commença automatiquement à secouer la tête, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Severus. Il fixa l'adulte pendant de longues secondes avant de regarder son petit ami et de hocher la tête.

« On revient », annonça Harry, sans plus s'expliquer.

Tenant fermement la main de Draco, il le mena hors de la pièce. Draco méritait de ressentir un peu de la même paix que lui et Severus avaient ressentie, et le Gryffondor était déterminé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'y aider.

Ce qui équivalait à une visite à la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry s'assit sur les marches et laissa Draco continuer seul, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Harry s'était attendu à être plus perturbé, cependant il réalisa que rien n'était susceptible d'être aussi intense que d'écouter Severus laisser libre cours à sa rage et s'effondrer presque aussitôt.

Harry fut sur ses pieds en un instant quand Draco prononça son nom. Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver en train de pleurer, ni qu'il se jette dans ses bras. Il ignora l'inconfort occasionné à son épaule et l'enlaça étroitement.

Il parcourut la tour des yeux, s'attardant sur l'endroit d'où Dumbledore était tombé. Il déglutit difficilement, mais cette fois ses yeux restèrent secs.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Severus », dit Draco d'une voix étranglée.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il mena son petit ami en bas et ils se séparèrent brièvement, le temps que Harry aille chercher Severus.

« Draco voudrait vous parler », dit-il doucement.

Severus le regarda d'un air sévère, mais sortit immédiatement de la salle de classe sans poser de question. Harry regarda en direction de la porte et espéra que Draco se ferait pardonner par Severus.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » demanda Remus avec inquiétude, détournant son attention de la porte.

L'adolescent le regarda avant de s'asseoir et de l'étreindre.

« Ouais, je pense, dit-il.  
— Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui se soit transformé en session de thérapie pour vous trois, pas vrai ? » demanda Remus.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que les sorciers y ont recours ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Il n'en savait pas grand chose, mais il avait lu un peu à ce propos quand Oncle Vernon avait menacé de l'envoyer chez un psychiatre dans l'espoir que ça aiderait à le débarrasser de son 'anomalie'. Tante Pétunia l'en avait dissuadé, affirmant qu'avoir un aliéné dans la famille en entacherait la réputation.

Remus eut un petit rire.

« Tu veux dire, comme des psychiatres ? demanda-t-il.  
— Bah, oui, dit Harry.  
— Il existe effectivement une branche de Médico-magie qui se concentre sur l'esprit, dit Remus – Il fit une pause – Même si je ne suis pas sûr que Severus soit conscient de leur existence. »

McGonagall renifla, approuvant ses dires.

Harry la regarda.

« Est-ce que vous, euh, n'avez pas d'objections concernant tout ça ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.  
— Harry, j'ai été très étonnée d'apprendre tout ce que tu as décidé de faire durant cet été, dit-elle. Néanmoins, je reste extrêmement fière de tout ce que tu es parvenu à accomplir. »

Elle regarda en direction de la porte.

« Et oui, je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir réussi à ramener Severus, ainsi que M. Malfoy, de notre côté.  
— Severus n'était jamais parti », dit Harry.

McGonagall le fixa d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as pas tort, Harry, dit-elle. Et il est préférable que je ne l'oublie pas. »

* * *

Harry fut de nouveau surpris quand il revint à Grimmauld Place et entra dans la cuisine. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier que la maison avait été envahie par une horde de Serpentards ? Ça le dépassait complètement. Il salua Narcissa et permit à Draco de le pousser dans une chaise quand celui-ci perçut son hésitation.

L'apparence de Harry et Severus jeta un silence dans la pièce. L'homme les congédia poliment, puis le groupe habituel se réunit autour de la table. Quand plus aucun Serpentard ne resta dans la pièce, Harry regarda en direction de Severus, assis de l'autre côté de la table.

« Bien, et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

L'entraînement était hors de question à cause de l'état de son épaule, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre.

Severus grimaça, suscitant un regard méfiant de la part du Gryffondor.

« Maintenant que nous disposons du soutien du Ministère et de la Directrice, dit-il, peut-être qu'il est temps d'avoir celui des Weasley. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, alarmé. Pourtant, ils avaient prévu de le faire un peu plus tard dans la semaine. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, mais il n'était pas préparé à ce que ce soit  _maintenant_. Il n'était pas pressé d'expliquer les choses à Ron et Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu préférerais le leur dire après l'avoir fait avec le reste de l'Ordre ? demanda Severus sur un ton doucereux.  
— Euh, non, admit Harry.  
— Nous n'avons pas besoin d'y aller, pas vrai ? demanda son petit ami.  
— Tu survivras, l'informa Severus.  
— Harry ne peut même pas se défendre maintenant, tenta de nouveau son filleul. Nous devrions attendre un peu.  
— Harry n'aura pas besoin de se défendre contre ses propres amis, fit remarquer Severus.  
— Mais il ne pourra pas  _me_  protéger d'eux », lâcha le blond.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à ricaner. Il enveloppa la taille de son petit ami avec son bras valide.

« Je trouverai un moyen de te protéger, mon amour », dit-il, sans cesser de ricaner.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, les joues légèrement roses.

« Je t'ai sûrement enseigné comment te défendre, Draco, intervint Lucius d'une voix traînante.  
— Oui, mais croyez-vous vraiment que Harry et Severus me laisseront attaquer les Weasley ? » demanda son fils, sa voix s'élevant.

Lucius acquiesça de la tête.

« Ceci te met dans une situation légèrement délicate », admit-il.

Draco commençait à avoir l'air malade, et désespéré. Harry ne se sentait pas mieux.

« Harry, envoie un message aux Weasley les informant d'une réunion ce soir à sept heures, dit Severus. Vous deux, vous êtes libres pour l'après-midi », fit-il, les congédiant.

Draco se retira pour aller passer un peu de temps avec les Serpentards, et Harry décida d'aller en passer avec Victoria.

« Coucou, citrouille, fit-il.  
— Dada ! » couina joyeusement Victoria.

Winky sourit et disparut, laissant Harry se positionner sur le sol. Il câlina Victoria pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la fillette commence à se tortiller pour se dégager. Il était passé prendre Lissa avant d'entrer dans la nurserie, et il surveilla Victoria tandis que celle-ci jouait avec le serpent. Ou plutôt, tandis que celui-ci jouait avec elle. Harry n'en était pas très sûr, Lissa ayant l'air de prendre du plaisir à onduler autour de la petite fille, changeant constamment de couleur. Il n'avait même plus besoin de lui donner des instructions.

Il sourit, observant leur petit manège tandis que Victoria poursuivait le serpent à quatre pattes. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, mais à un certain moment il fut évident que Victoria commençait à se fatiguer. Il siffla Lissa, qui ramena alors la petite fille vers lui.

« Fatiguée, Victoria ? » demanda-t-il.

Sa réponse fut un large bâillement, et Harry sourit. Il la changea, soulagé qu'elle soit suffisamment fatiguée pour coopérer, sachant que c'était beaucoup plus difficile avec un bras en écharpe. Winky sembla sentir instinctivement qu'il avait besoin d'un biberon, car elle le lui apporta avant même qu'il n'en fasse la demande. Il sentit un bref moment de tristesse l'envahir à l'idée que l'elfe connaisse l'agenda de Victoria mieux que n'importe qui. Il devait admettre, cependant, que Winky faisait de son mieux pour prendre soin de tout le monde. Il était devenu habitué à avoir un elfe de maison, et il lui semblait que ce n'était pas si mal de demander son aide, finalement.

Harry s'assit dans le rocking-chair avec Victoria, lui parlant doucement tandis qu'elle buvait son lait.

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais devoir expliquer Winky à Hermione, dit-il. Ça semble ridicule, mais ça sera probablement presque aussi difficile qu'essayer d'expliquer ton papa, Severus et tes grands-parents. »

Le biberon se détacha de la bouche de Victoria.

« Dada ! » dit-elle.

Harry sourit tristement.

« Oui, daddy, dit-il. Bois ton lait, Victoria. Je sais que d'ici peu de temps, tu ne boiras plus au biberon. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand les bébés passent aux verres, mais tu manges déjà la nourriture ordinaire. Principalement de la purée, mais ça reste de la nourriture. »

Il la déplaça, essayant d'amoindrir la pression sur son épaule. Elle était appuyée sur son bras valide, mais il avait quand même essayé de la tenir avec ses deux bras et cela ne marchait vraiment pas bien. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle puisse tenir son biberon toute seule.

« Je reconnais que je devrai m'expliquer davantage par rapport à toi, réalisa-t-il. Ils savent déjà à propos de toi, mais ils ne savent pas que Draco est ton daddy – son front se plissa. Ou que je suis un peu comme ton daddy. »

Il secoua la tête, n'étant toujours pas habitué à cette idée.

Il réalisa que cette fois, elle n'avait pas répondu en disant 'daddy', et il sourit en voyant ses yeux se refermer. Elle avait déjà avalé tout le lait. Il parvint à éloigner le biberon de sa bouche et le laissa tomber au sol.

Il la regarda puis son épaule puis son petit lit, et continua à la bercer. Trente minutes plus tard, il était toujours dans la même position quand Narcissa se faufila silencieusement dans la pièce.

« Bloqué ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry sourit d'un air piteux.

« J'avoue que j'aurais pu le faire, ou appeler Winky, mais..., il s'interrompit.  
— Il y a un plaisir certain dans le simple fait de bercer un enfant, dit Narcissa avec compréhension. Es-tu prêt à ce que je la prenne ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il étira son bras, sentant le picotement déplaisant alors que la circulation y revenait, mais il ne bougea pas, regardant Narcissa transférer sa petite-fille vers son petit lit.

« J'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir et de bercer Draco pendant des heures », dit-elle, ses yeux s'attardant sur Victoria.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent complètement. En fait, il avait beaucoup songé à ce que son enfance avait été, mais pas une seule fois à celle de Draco.

« Tu serais surpris, continua Narcissa, mais j'avais l'habitude de descendre dans la nurserie en pleine nuit et parfois je trouvais Lucius en train de le bercer. Il le tenait rarement dans la journée, mais sous le couvert de la nuit, il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et bercer Draco exactement comme moi. »

Harry tenta de s'imaginer un Lucius Malfoy berçant son fils, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'homme ait un jour porté Victoria.

Narcissa le regarda d'un air complice.

« Lucius est venu plus d'une fois ici durant la nuit pour bercer Victoria », dit-elle.

Harry essaya d'assimiler cette information. Il réalisa alors que l'autre nuit, Lucius était probablement venu pour voir Victoria, ne sachant pas qu'il trouverait Harry déjà présent dans la nurserie. Il repensa à la manière avec laquelle l'adulte l'avait tenu dans ses bras dans les circonstances assez extrêmes ce jour-là au Ministère, et décida que ça lui allait assez bien, finalement. Il avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait eu tort de juger durement les Malfoy pendant toutes ces années. À juste titre, peut-être, mais... ils étaient largement mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Narcissa lança un charme pour qu'ils ne réveillent pas Victoria et fit apparaître un autre rocking-chair pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur Draco.

« Draco vous ressemble à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.  
— Oui, c'est exact, répondit-elle. J'ai toujours été un peu amusée d'entendre que Draco était le portrait craché de son père. »

Harry grimaça. Combien de fois avait-il dit quelque chose comme ça pendant toutes ces années ?

Narcissa sourit d'un air complice.

« Tu vois maintenant le Draco que j'ai toujours connu, dit-elle. Je ne crois pas que tu étais autorisé à le voir avant cet été.  
— Nous n'étions pas, euh, en très bons termes avant, admit le brun. Tout ce que j'ai toujours vu était un gamin détestable qui se moquait toujours de moi et de mes amis, et je ne me suis jamais donné la peine de voir au-delà. Je n'étais pas très sympa en retour.  
— Et tu as peur que ce soir les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient, avec vos rivalités d'enfance, dit-elle.  
— Si Draco se comporte comme il le fait ici, je pense que ça se passera bien, répondit Harry. A la fin, tout du moins. Mais s'il se comporte comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à Poudlard, j'ai peur de penser à quel point ça tournera mal.  
— Ne penses-tu pas que tu es peut-être en train de sous-estimer Draco ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry observa pensivement le sol.

« J'ai l'impression que je perdrai au moins une personne ce soir, dit-il. J'ai menti à mes amis. Ils n'ont jamais aimé Draco, et il ne les a jamais aimés non plus. Mon Dieu, Draco et Ron se sont haïs l'un l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de Victoria, pour ce que j'en sais. »

Narcissa grimaça, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu risques d'endurer », dit-elle.

Harry en resta bouche bée, avant de secouer la tête.

« Très encourageant », dit-il sarcastique.

Elle lui sourit.

« J'ai foi en toi, Harry », dit-elle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais se contenta de sourire piteusement.

« Merci, dit-il. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui est optimiste concernant tout ça. »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne l'envoie chercher Draco.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil prudent au salon. Il ne fut nullement surpris de voir Draco entouré de sa cour. Il était juste heureux de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle étaient là. Ils étaient assis tous les deux à l'écart des autres, alors que tout le monde écoutait Draco racontant une quelconque histoire.

Harry n'eut pas à hésiter plus longtemps. Il laissa Draco à sa gloire et alla s'asseoir près des deux larges Serpentards. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il s'approcha d'eux avec méfiance, soudainement ressentant plus de respect envers les propos de Draco sur le besoin d'avoir une protection. Il regarda derrière lui et rencontra le regard de son petit ami. Les yeux de celui-ci se plissèrent, mais il n'arrêta pas son histoire.

« Alors, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » demanda Harry.

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête. Harry s'assit et tous les trois regardèrent Draco et les autres. Ce n'était pas vraiment un silence confortable.

« Est-ce que Draco fait souvent ça ? » demanda Harry.

Crabbe l'ignora et posa sa propre question, le ton bourru :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

Harry se tourna lentement pour leur faire face.

« Je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, admit-il.  
— Parce que tout le monde croyait qu'on voulait être des Mangemorts ? » demanda Goyle avec amertume.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, ce n'était pas le cas ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un autre regard, donnant à Harry la nette impression qu'un message était silencieusement passé entre eux.

« Snape a dit qu'on allait probablement devoir te le dire, admit Crabbe.  
— Il a seulement dit que Potter comprendrait si on lui disait, corrigea Goyle.  
— Me dire quoi ? demanda Harry, confus.  
— Nous étions les amis de Draco, Potter, dit Crabbe, avec la même amertume que Goyle. Nous aurions fait n'importe quoi pour lui.  
— Même boire du Polynectar et vous transformer en filles », murmura Harry.

Ils grimacèrent de dégoût.

« Ouais, et quelle récompense avons-nous obtenue ? demanda Goyle de façon purement rhétorique. Draco nous a abandonnés à la première occasion qu'il a eue. »

Harry les regarda, complètement confus et essayant de comprendre.

« Draco a dit que vous étiez - », il s'interrompit abruptement. Ce n'était probablement pas très sage de les insulter aussi franchement.

« Des pions, laquais, esclaves ? cracha Crabbe.  
— Brutes ? » suggéra Goyle.

Harry grimaça, se souvenant que c'était ainsi qu'il les avait désignés ce matin.

« Écoute, Potter, dit Crabbe. Nous n'avions rien contre le fait d'être les gardes du corps de Draco, nous étions juste loin d'imaginer qu'il nous abandonnerait comme il l'a fait.  
— ... Il était aussi votre garde du corps, réalisa Harry.  
— Draco avait plus d'influence sur la maison Serpentard que n'importe qui d'autre, dit Goyle.  
— Est-ce vous vouliez être Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.  
— Non, répondit Crabbe, haussant les épaules. C'était ce qu'avait voulu Draco.  
— Alors, vous l'avez suivi, marmonna Harry.  
— T'as un problème avec le fait de suivre les choix de tes amis ? » demanda Goyle avec colère.

Harry le regarda avec calme et secoua la tête.

Goyle s'encastra dans sa chaise.

« Vous savez, tout le monde était sûr que vous vouliez être Mangemorts, fit Harry.  
— Pas Snape, dit fièrement Crabbe, il savait qu'on voulait pas. »

Harry sourit faiblement. Snape semblait bien connaître ses Serpentards. Et il réalisa que c'était une bonne chose pour lui.

« Ça vous dit une partie de Bataille Explosive ? » demanda-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent avec un air ahuri pendant quelques secondes. Harry fit venir Winky et lui demanda de leur apporter le jeu de cartes. Crabbe et Goyle se joignirent à lui sans même lui répondre. Harry avait le sentiment que les deux garçons devaient penser avoir eu une assez longue conversation.

Il entendit les chuchotements des autres, mais les deux Serpentards et lui les ignorèrent, se concentrant silencieusement sur leur jeu. Non que la Bataille Explosive soit en général un jeu tranquille, mais c'était différent et assez amusant, décida-t-il.

Un moment plus tard, Draco vint à eux et murmura à son oreille :

« En train de prendre sous ton aile plus de chiots égarés, Harry ? »

Il ne semblait pas vraiment ravi.

Harry se tourna et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« À moins que ce ne soit un malentendu, je te préviens maintenant, ne me traite jamais de la même manière avec laquelle tu as traité tes amis », siffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent sous l'outrage, avant qu'il ne jette un regard à ses amis.

« Tu défendrais n'importe quelle sous-merde, hein, Harry ? dit-il avec dégoût.  
— Dégage, Draco, cracha Harry. C'est toi le con, ici. »

Draco tourna les talons et retourna à sa place, à l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Ça s'est super bien passé, marmonna Harry, sarcastique.  
— Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça », dit doucement Crabbe, regardant Harry avec un mélange de respect et de crainte.

Harry se sentit légèrement alarmé. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Il ne voulait  _pas_  être vénéré par Crabbe et Goyle.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous », trancha-t-il, frustré par la situation.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se quereller avec son petit ami. Draco n'était-il pas supposé être celui qui les défendait ? Bon, ce n'était pas le cas, et il semblait que quelqu'un devait le faire.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que Draco devrait mieux que ça traiter ses propres amis. »

Bordel, pensa-t-il misérablement en les regardant. Maintenant, ils clignaient des yeux stupidement, probablement parce qu'il s'était excusé envers eux. Est-ce que personne ne les avait jamais bien traités ? Il fronça les sourcils, se sentant malade à l'idée plus que probable que ce soit effectivement le cas.

« Reprenons », dit-il.

Il continua à jouer avec eux pour le reste de l'après-midi. Le dîner ne fut pas plaisant, dîner que les autres passèrent à le regarder lui et Draco d'un air prudent. Les adultes avaient une fois de plus pris leur repas dans la pièce réservées aux potions. Quand Severus revint à la cuisine, il les regarda tous avec suspicion.

« La soirée s'annonce merveilleuse », ricana-t-il.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent, mais aucun de pipa mot. L'estomac de Harry était noué. Il avait été suffisamment inquiet auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il était en froid avec le blond... ça s'annonçait mal pour la soirée.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) : en français dans le texte.


	7. Chapitre 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre pop-corn, enjoy !

« Harry ! »  
  
Une fois Remus et lui parvenus au Terrier, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre, avec une certaine raideur, à l'habituel et inévitable enchaînement d'étreintes et de salutations. Draco et Severus étaient également venus, mais cachés sous les Capes d'Invisibilité. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Harry expliqua aux Weasley les circonstances entourant l'état de son épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le jardin.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il aperçut les jumeaux en train de se mettre à l'aise sur une couverture, avec leur fameux pop-corn. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Ginny les rejoignit. Les autres, pour leur part, prirent chacun une chaise confortable, avant de rapidement tourner leurs regards curieux vers lui. Il se mit debout, leur faisant face, se demandant par où commencer.  
  
« Pourquoi cette réunion, Harry ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité.  
  
Nerveux, Harry jeta un regard en direction de Remus, recevant un hochement de tête encourageant en retour. Ou tout du moins ainsi en interpréta-t-il la signification.  
  
« J'ai, euh, certaines choses à vous dire, commença-t-il. Pendant cet été, j'ai, euh, été occupé. »  
  
Fred, George et Ginny ricanèrent. Harry leur jeta un regard noir, plus du tout amusé. Mais ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant simplement de s'empiffrer avec leur pop-corn.  
  
« Et merde, marmonna-t-il. Je suppose que je devrai juste raconter tout depuis le début.  
— Probablement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mon pote », dit plaisamment Fred.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, regard qui fut aussi inefficace que le premier. Ne lâchant pas les jumeaux des yeux, et déterminé à leur fermer le clapet, il déclara avec calme :

« J'ai travaillé avec Severus pendant presque tout l'été. »  
  
Il eut un sourire narquois quand les jumeaux, ainsi que Ginny, s'étouffèrent avec leur foutu pop-corn. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas étranglés avant d'enfin détourner le regard.  
  
« Tu as travaillé avec Severus ? demanda M. Weasley, clignant furieusement des yeux. Severus Snape ?  
— Eh bien, oui, le seul et unique, admit-il.  
— Tu veux dire que tu as passé l'été à étudier les potions du livre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda à son tour Hermione, dont l'expression semblait le supplier de répondre par l'affirmative.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
« Non, nous avons pris l'habitude de nous donner rendez-vous au Square Grimmaurd depuis le début du mois de juillet, même s'il m'y avait effectivement laissé un livre sur l'Occlumencie quelques semaines plus tôt. En fait, nous vivons là-bas, maintenant.  
— Harry, il a tué Dumbledore ! » cria Ron, à la fois furieux et incrédule.  
  
Harry soupira, passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

« Ron, dit-il. Réfléchis. Tu sais où je suis allé avec Dumbledore cette nuit-là et ce que j'ai fait. Dis-moi, qui l'a tué ? »

Ron eut l'air affligé et pâlit fortement, ce qui fit d'autant plus ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Hermione arbora un air identique, exception faite des tâches de rousseur.  
  
« Oh, Harry, j'avais peur que tu ne penses exactement ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air peiné. C'était Snape, Harry. »

Harry la regarda, comprenant soudainement.  
  
« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas sa faute, pas vrai ?  
— Mais même, Harry, ce qu'il a fait n'était pas bien, insista la brune.  
— Tu essayais de me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il. Si je tiens Severus pour responsable, alors je ne me blâmerai pas moi-même. »  
  
Hermione grimaça, mais elle ne tenta pas de nier.

« Si Snape était toujours de notre côté, dit-elle, il serait retourné à l'Ordre bien avant maintenant. »

Harry sourit.

« Il l'a fait. A ton avis, qui m'a prévenu pour les affrontements ? Ron, tu n'as sûrement pas cru que j'avais moi-même pensé à ces stratégies de combat ? Qui crois-tu m'a appris le sort que j'ai utilisé pour guérir tes blessures ? » demanda-t-il, s'adressant cette fois à Bill.

Il se tourna vers Charlie :

« Et ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais pu être plus gravement blessé que tu ne l'as été, sachant combien de sorts vicieux Snape a en réserve ? »  
  
Tout le monde avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'ils tentaient d'assimiler ce que Harry leur disait.  
  
« Severus ne s'est pas retourné contre l'Ordre ? demanda Mme Weasley, la voix étranglée. Il a continué à te protéger, ainsi que le reste de la famille ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.

« Mais Harry, il a tué Dumbledore », insista Bill, regardant le Trio à tour de rôle.  
  
Ces derniers échangèrent un regard, Harry suppliant Ron de comprendre.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute ! cria Ron, à la fois furieux et sur la défensive.  
— Non, ça ne l'était pas, acquiesça Harry. Dumbledore m'a forcé à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire. Snape s'était retrouvé dans la même position, mais il était encore plus piégé, par Voldemort et Narcissa.  
— Narcissa ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous, confus.  
  
Harry soupira, sentant qu'ils allaient tourner en rond avant de parvenir au plus important.  
  
« Oui, Narcissa », dit-il.

Il leur expliqua rapidement le Serment Inviolable que Severus avait été forcé de faire pour protéger son statut d'espion. Il ne manqua pas de préciser que l'adulte essayait également de protéger son filleul.  
  
« Filleul ?! s'exclamèrent-ils de nouveau.  
— Le sale graisseux est lié à la fouine ? » demanda Ron, le visage tordu dans une horrible grimace.  
  
Harry parvint à la fois à grimacer et ricaner en même temps, et reçut un léger coup de la part d'un Draco invisible.

« Hum, oui, Severus est le parrain de Draco », dit-il, tentant désespérément de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment.   
  
Il reçut plusieurs regards confus, mais les jumeaux et Ginny, joyeux, en étaient retournés à fourrer leur pop-corn dans leurs bouches, suivant l'évolution de la conversation avec un intérêt avide. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils s'étaient rapidement remis de leur surprise concernant Severus. En même temps, ils avaient été plutôt habitués à ses surprises durant cet été, et ils semblaient enclins à accepter sans même broncher n'importe quelle révélation. S'ils faisaient confiance à son choix pour Draco, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils n'en fassent pas de même avec Severus.  
  
Hermione dut remarquer qu'il les regardait, car elle leur demanda, le ton accusateur :  
  
« Vous étiez au courant, pas vrai ?  
— Euh, non, pas du tout, en fait, dit Ginny avant de jeter un regard à Fred et George. Vous ne saviez rien à propos de Snape, hein ? »  
  
Ils secouèrent la tête, mais ils souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
« Non, dit Fred. Nous savions juste à propos de l'ami imaginaire de Harry.  
— Et sa mère, ajouta George, jetant un regard faussement réprobateur à son jumeau pour son oubli.  
— Ami imaginaire ? demanda Ron, regardant ses deux frères avec horreur. Il y en a vraiment un ? Mais, ce n'est pas possible. L'ami imaginaire de Harry est supposé être blond, sexy, et risquant sa vie tous les jours pour le sauver », dit-il, la voix s'élevant à chaque mot prononcé.  
  
Harry jeta un regard incrédule aux jumeaux. Il n'avait pas entendu les histoires qu'ils avaient inventées ce jour-là à Godric's Hollow. Il écouta avec intérêt tandis que Ron continuait, s'étonnant vaguement du fait que son meilleur ami se rappelle avec tant de précision des sornettes racontées par ses frères.  
  
« Vous nous avez dit que l'ami imaginaire de Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, dit Ron. Qu'il était son héros, parce que Harry a besoin d'un héros, lui aussi. Et tout un tas d'aventures où il le sauve de l'ennui et fait toujours en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête. Vous nous avez raconté que le travail de son ami imaginaire était difficile parce que Harry oublie souvent de prendre soin de lui, voilà pourquoi il devait le sauver de lui-même pendant que lui sauvait le reste du monde. »  
  
Harry sourit doucement. Ces foutus connards avaient dit la vérité. Sauf que cet ami blond et sexy n'était pas imaginaire. Harry pouvait sentir le poids confortable et familier de la main de Draco posée sur le bas de son dos.  
  
Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? »  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, prétendant la réflexion.

« Oh, je dirais que j'ai à peine commencé à tout expliquer à propos de cet été, admit-il.  
— A peine commencé, s'étrangla Ron.  
— Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par ce que Fred, George et Ginny savent déjà ? » suggéra Hermione avec irritation.  
  
Harry souffla bruyamment.

« Ils savent que j'ai aussi passé l'été à travailler avec Draco, confessa-t-il. Plus longtemps qu'avec Severus, en fait. »  
  
Les Weasley en restèrent bouche bée.

« Malfoy ?! hurla Ron.  
— Hum, ouais », fit Harry, tendu par anticipation de plus de cris.

Cependant, la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley avaient encore la bouche toute grande, choqués, et ayant manifestement perdu l'usage de la parole. Des lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son n'en sortait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ginny et les jumeaux se roulaient de rire à la vue du reste de leur famille, et Harry comprit soudainement pourquoi ils avaient opté pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Cela leur évitait de tomber de leurs chaises.  
  
« Dis-leur la meilleure », haleta Fred.  
  
Harry sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, mais se jeta à l'eau.

« Draco et moi sommes, euh, ensemble, admit-il.  
— Il est ton _petit ami_  ?! » s'exclama Hermione dans un cri perçant, les yeux tellement larges qu'ils eurent l'air d'être sur le point de littéralement lui sortir par la tête.  
  
Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Ron, le regard accusateur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! vociféra-t-elle.  
— Et comment aurais-je pu savoir à propos de _ça_  ?! cria-t-il en retour.  
— Vous étiez tellement cachottiers hier dans la Chambre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es celui qui a dit que Harry pouvait sortir avec la personne qu'il voulait !  
— Pas Malfoy ! hurla Ron avec dégoût. Je savais seulement qu'il voyait un mec ! »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. A la façon dont Ron l'avait dit, ça donnait l'impression que le roux ne considérait pas Draco comme _étant_ un mec.  
  
« Harry est gay ?! Hermione cria, incrédule. Mais il sortait avec Ginny !  
— Harry est bisexuel, claironna Fred.  
— Ça veut dire qu'il aime les deux sexes, ajouta George.  
— Je sais ce que ça veut dire ! » dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Elle gémit de désespoir.

« Oh, Harry, mais _qu'est_ -ce que ça signifie ?  
— Euh, que je sors avec Draco », dit Harry, répétant ce qui était évident.

Il se tassa, attendant d'autres explosions.

« Victoria est sa fille », ajouta-t-il.   
  
Hermione eut l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir, et Mme Weasley afficha un air similaire. Le visage de Ron était d'un rouge profond et Harry était certain qu'une explosion était sur le point de se produire. Charlie était un dresseur de dragons, et le savoir le rendit soudain inconfortable.  
  
M. Weasley clignait furieusement des yeux tandis qu'il essayait de tout assimiler. Bill n'eut pas l'air trop secoué, décida Harry, fronçant simplement les sourcils d'un air songeur. Remus le regardait avec sympathie. Les jumeaux et Ginny s'amusaient toujours autant, des larmes de rire roulant sur leurs joues.  
  
Harry grogna. Il leva la tête quand Severus apparut près de lui.

« Ça allait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que je mentionne Draco, dit-il misérablement.  
— En effet », fit Severus, jetant un regard noir en direction des jumeaux et de Ginny, bien qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au moment où il avait enlevé la cape.  
  
« Draco », commanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Draco apparut au côté droit de son petit ami, jetant un regard mauvais aux jumeaux. Jusque là, Harry s'était senti étrangement bien à l'idée d'avoir son propre héros, mais il fut abruptement rappelé à la réalité : Draco et lui étaient toujours en froid.

« Oh, ne commence pas, Draco, trancha Harry.  
— Harry, l'avertit Severus. Nous avons mieux à faire que de vous écouter vous disputer.  
— Ouais, dit Harry. Je suis supposé convaincre tout le monde que Draco n'est pas un sombre connard. Mais comment suis-je supposé le faire alors qu'il agit comme un putain d'abruti ?  
— Moi ?! s'exclama le blond. C'est toi qui te mets en danger en te liant d'amitié avec l'ennemi !  
— En jouant à un putain de jeu de cartes ? demanda Harry, incrédule.  
— Tu ne les connais pas comme moi, gronda Draco.  
— Tu as raison, parce que j'ai la putain d'impression que tu ne les connais pas du tout ! cria Harry.  
— Ceci concerne-t-il Crabbe et Goyle ? intervint Severus.  
— Oui !! » crièrent-ils en même temps, échangeant des regards furieux.  
  
Ils ne virent pas Severus rouler des yeux. Ni le regard indulgent de Remus. Ni même le groupe figé devant eux, dans un état de choc face à leur dispute. Ni les sourires joyeux des jumeaux et leur petite sœur tandis qu'ils continuaient à mâchouiller leur pop-corn.  
  
« Harry, je suppose que tu as pris le temps de leur parler pendant cet après-midi ? » demanda Severus.

Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Draco, je présume que tu n'as _pas_ pris le temps d'en faire de même ? redemanda-t-il.  
— Ils veulent être des Mangemorts, cracha le blond.  
— Putain, Draco, fit Harry, exaspéré. Tu _es_ un putain de Mangemort et je couche quand même avec toi. Ils n'ont pas la Marque. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais au moins leur parler ?  
— Pourquoi le devrais-je ? demanda son petit ami avec colère. Ils ont été entraînés pour te faire du mal, espèce d'idiot.  
— _Tu_ es l'idiot qui les a entraînés, trancha Harry. Et d'abord, crois-tu que Severus les aurait introduits dans la maison s'ils avaient vraiment l'intention de me faire du mal ? »  
  
Draco se renfrogna, mais il écoutait toujours.  
  
« Écoute, continua Harry. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se fichent pas mal d'être Mangemorts. Ils veulent juste être comme leur foutu ami. _L'ami_ qui les a traités comme des sous-merdes avant de les abandonner, fit-il remarquer. Merlin seul sait pourquoi, mais ils te respectent.  
— Putain de merde, Harry ! s'exclama Draco avec irritation. Tu veux que je les prenne sous mon aile, c'est ça ?  
— Ce sont _tes_ amis ! protesta Harry. Ils sont un peu lents à la détente, c'est vrai, mais ils semblent être assez sympas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi injuste envers eux. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment les reprendre. Parce que Crabbe m'a donné une de ces trouilles tout à l'heure quand il m'a regardé ! Comme si j'étais une sorte de sauveur divin qui aurait pris leur défense. »

Draco ricana.

« Ils sont habitués à ce que je les protège, admit-il.  
— Exactement, fit aussitôt Harry. Et après tu les as abandonnés cet été. Severus a dû les sauver, et ils sont déçus parce qu'ils croyaient vraiment qu'ils valaient mieux que ça à tes yeux.  
— Bordel, marmonna le blond. Très bien, je leur parlerai.  
— Ça y est, vous avez fini ? demanda Severus, le ton moqueur.  
— Hum, ouais, répondit Harry, piteux.  
— Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous occuper avec vos petits copains pendant que je parle avec les adultes ? » fit Severus, sarcastique.  
  
Harry eut un rictus.  
  
« Soyez gentil, Severus, lança-t-il.  
— Partez, ordonna l'adulte. Et pas de maléfices, Draco », prévint-il.  
  
Draco roula des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce je voudrais vraiment : être considéré comme l'un des enfants ou comme un adulte », dit Bill, retrouvant sa voix et son sens de l'humour.  
  
Harry sourit.

Les 'enfants' se dirigèrent vers le terrain où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours sous le choc, Ginny avait amené avec elle des couvertures qu'elle étendit au sol, et les jumeaux vinrent avec dans les mains des bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre et plus de pop-corn.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'asseoir avant que Ron n'ait soudainement l'air de sortir de sa transe et de décider qu'il ne voulait absolument pas être poli envers Draco. Avant que quiconque ne prenne conscience de qui se passait, Ron lui avait asséné un coup et pris par le devant de sa chemise.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ?! hurla-t-il.  
— Tu ne veux pas le savoir, _belette »_ , répondit Draco.  
  
Ses mots railleurs furent ponctués par un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'autre garçon.  
  
« Espèce de tête de _fouine_  ! » explosa Ron, répondant à l'insulte, et lui collant un autre coup en réponse.  
  
« Harry ! cria Hermione. Est-ce que tu ne vas pas au moins tenter de les arrêter ? »  
  
Harry haussa son épaule valide.  
  
« Non », dit-il simplement.  
  
Fred, George et Ginny le regardaient, prêts à suivre ses directives, mais ils reculèrent en entendant sa réponse.

« Et pourquoi pas ?!  
— Parce que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Et que je refuse que l'un me mette en travers du chemin de l'autre. Avec un peu de chance, Severus voudra me donner quelques potions pour soigner leurs blessures quand ils auront fini – il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur – A la réflexion, je ne les soignerai probablement pas, non plus. Alors ils se battront sur qui je devrais soigner en premier. »  
  
Il hocha la tête, décision prise.

« Qu'ils se débrouillent », dit-il fermement. 

Ron et Draco, qui l'avaient entendu, s'étaient arrêtés pour lui lancer des regards incrédules. Draco retrouva l'usage de sa langue en premier.  
  
« Tu as l'intention de me laisser souffrir ? Abandonner le sexe jusqu'à ce que je me rétablisse ? » s'exclama-t-il, outré.  
  
Ceci n'aida certainement pas Ron à retrouver sa voix.  
  
« Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, admit le Survivant. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais celui qui essaie activement d'interrompre notre vie sexuelle.  
— Harry, râla Draco. C'est une belette.  
— Donc tu insistes, dit platement Harry.  
— Harry ! mugit Ron, aussi outré que Draco et ayant visiblement enfin retrouvé sa voix. Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser m'appeler comme ça ?!  
— Je ne le _laisse_ rien faire du tout, dit sèchement Harry. Même si j'ai parfois la très forte envie de lui mettre la main dessus et le tenir en laisse, il n'est pas un animal de compagnie. »  
  
Ron, Draco, Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent grand la bouche, incrédules.  
  
« Allez, Harry ! » encouragèrent Fred et George en chœur.  
  
Harry les regarda tous, avec un sourire narquois.  
  
« Je parie que vous vous demandez tous si je le pensais vraiment », dit-il.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

« Dommage que je ne vous le dise pas, alors, hm ?  
— Harry ! s'exclama Draco. Tu dois retirer ce que tu as dit. Maintenant », insista-t-il.  
  
Harry lui souffla un baiser.

« Désolé, mon cœur, dit-il d'une voix sucrée. Impossible, ça ruinerait trop mon plaisir. »

Draco plissa dangereusement les yeux.

« Je te déteste, dit-il.  
— Viens ici et prouve-le, alors », le défia Harry, sourcils levés.  
  
Draco se dirigea aussitôt vers lui d'un pas vif, et se mit en devoir de lui dévorer la bouche et de lui sucer la langue.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! cria Ron.  
— Hum, je crois que Harry m'a menti, admit Hermione.  
— A propos de la laisse ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.  
— Non, à propos de ne rien faire pour mettre fin à la querelle », dit Hermione avec regret.  
  
Draco les avait probablement entendus, car il se recula brusquement et lança un regard noir à son petit ami.

« Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de me manipuler ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry sourit d'un air innocent.

« Je le ferais vraiment ?  
— Oui, dit Draco avec irritation.  
— Oh, et bien, peut-être bien que c'est ce que j'ai fait, admit le Gryffondor avec un demi-sourire – il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille – Je t'ai bien dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te protéger. »  
  
Draco souffla, touchant sa paupière – qui commençait déjà à enfler – avec précaution.

« Ouais, quel bon travail tu as fait, grogna-t-il.  
— Ça aurait pu être pire, fit Harry, loin d'être désolé.  
— Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi », dit le blond d'un ton vaincu.   
  
Ron eut soudainement l'air de comprendre quelque chose.  
  
« Oh, Merlin, souffla-t-il. Mec. Sécurité. Pouvais rien me dire. Harry, tu sors avec Malfoy !! »  
  
Draco ricana, et Harry le frappa légèrement.

« Euh, ouais, Ron, c'est ça », dit-il.  
  
Ron se laissa soudainement tomber au sol.

« Je t'avais dit que ton petit ami ne serait pas en danger si tu me disais qui il était, dit-il. Mais tu ne voulais toujours rien me dire. »  
  
Harry s'assit sur l'une des couvertures, et les autres en firent de même. Ron grimaça quand il vit Draco s'asseoir prudemment auprès de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Ton petit ami, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement, _était_ en danger, pas vrai ? De _moi_.  
— Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais quand tu l'apprendrais, admit Harry. Je ne, euh, sais toujours pas ce que tu vas faire. Tous les deux, vous avez toujours été capables de m'affecter... ou juste de vous retourner contre moi », ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Ron soupira, vaincu.  
  
« Je t'écoute, dit-il.  
— Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione, la voix déterminée.  
— Merlin, Harry, dit Draco avec dégoût. Tu sais comment manipuler les gens, hein ?  
— Je ne les manipule pas, protesta Harry.  
— Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable pour avoir frappé le visage de Malfoy ? » demanda Ron, maussade.  
  
Hermione sourit faiblement, mais elle ne dit rien.  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Il ne voulait pas manipuler ses amis. Il voulait simplement qu'ils l'écoutent.  
  
Draco roula des yeux, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.  
  
« Dépêche-toi et raconte-leur, alors. J'ai déjà envie de rentrer, et à ce rythme on aura besoin de plusieurs heures pour en finir. Et ça prendra encore plus de temps si tu ne commences pas tout de suite. »  
  
Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« On t'écoute, Harry, dit-elle. Quel que soit ce que tu as à nous dire, on t'écoute.  
— Ouais, mec », dit faiblement Ron, ayant toujours l'air vaguement dégoûté par la présence du blond.  
  
Soupirant, Harry commença. Cette fois, il commença au tout début de l'été, et il ne laissa presque rien de côté.  
  
Il passa sous silence tout ce qui avait trait aux Horcruxes, au grand soulagement de Ron et Hermione. Il évita également d'évoquer tout ce qui était trop personnel concernant sa relation avec le blond, à la grande déception de Ginny et des jumeaux. Il ne parla pas des fois où il avait pleuré, à cause de son propre embarras. Il en fit de même avec Severus, ne voulant pas que celui-ci le tue si jamais il révélait quoi que ce soit de trop personnel sur lui.  
  
Il leur raconta presque tout le reste. Il souligna le rôle de Draco et Severus dans les batailles. Il leur expliqua la situation de Victoria en totalité. Il évoqua sommairement le lien avec Winky. Il leur montra les bagues qu'il portait autour du cou. Il expliqua comment Narcissa et Draco avaient fini par vivre avec lui chez les Dursley. Il mentionna les rendez-vous avec Severus. Il décrivit la situation des Serpentards neutres au Square Grimmaurd.  
  
Cependant, il eut plus de difficulté avec d'autres détails plus délicats qui pouvaient être expliqués, et _devaient_ l'être, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Plus tard, il devrait expliquer le fait qu'il planifiait la bataille finale, avec l'aide de Severus, mais il devait toujours leur expliquer à propos de Lucius. Ce qui revenait à admettre à ses meilleurs amis qu'il était un meurtrier.  
  
Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il parla, mais ils étaient tous restés silencieux. Même Hermione s'était abstenue de poser la moindre question. Ron et elle eurent l'air d'essayer de tout assimiler. Ginny et les jumeaux aussi, étant donné que les trois Weasley, n'étaient, eux aussi, pas au courant de ce qu'il avait raconté. Harry lança un regard en biais à son petit ami, qui fronçait fortement les sourcils.  
  
« Tu ne leur as pas tout dit », dit-il d'un air entendu.  
  
Harry se massa les tempes, essayant d'ignorer la raideur dans son épaule. Son état s'était beaucoup amélioré, mais elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie.  
  
« Pomfresh a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger ton épaule pour le reste de la journée », le réprimanda Draco, lui frappant les mains.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, et il ne fut pas surpris quand ce dernier sortit une potion d'Anti-Douleur, en arracha le bouchon avant de la lui tendre. Harry la but, peu optimiste quant à son efficacité. Bien sûr, elle pourrait soulager son épaule et son mal de tête, mais elle ne l'aiderait probablement pas à savoir comment avouer à ses amis qu'il était un meurtrier.  
  
« Allonge-toi un peu, ordonna Draco.  
— Non, je dois en finir avec ça, je ne peux pas m'endormir maintenant, s'obstina Harry.  
— Je veillerai à ce que tu ne t'endormes pas, une pause de quelques minutes de te fera pas de mal, contra Draco – il plissa les yeux – D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais en profiter pour décider comment leur expliquer le reste. »  
  
Harry grimaça. Il enleva l'écharpe et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son petit ami. Il risqua un regard en direction de Ron. Le roux grimaçait, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de haine dans son regard quand il observa Draco. Harry dut admettre, après tout ce qu'il venait de leur révéler, que Ron était sûrement trop choqué et confus pour réagir correctement.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers Draco, et grimaça, réalisant que Ron était au moins parvenu à faire sortir un peu de sa colère. Sa paupière commençait déjà à bleuir.  
  
« Blessure de guerre », fit Draco avec sérieux, le surprenant sur le fait.  
  
Harry rit.  
  
« Tu as été plutôt courageux », dit-il.  
  
Draco grimaça à la simple idée.  
  
« Je m'en passerais volontiers, merci bien, dit-il. Je suis juste là... bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.  
— Tu es ici parce que Harry te mène par le bout du nez, fit Ginny avec un sourire effronté.  
— Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir demandé ton avis, Weaslette, dit Draco avec hauteur.  
— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » cria Ron.  
  
Harry et Ginny sursautèrent, et se regardèrent.  
  
« Uh, Ginny, j'ai oublié - »

Harry tenta de trouver un moyen de s'excuser pour avoir oublié que c'était une insulte. Il l'avait automatiquement traduite dans sa tête, parce qu'il ne le remarquait même pas quand Draco l'appelait comme ça. C'était juste... Draco.  
  
« C'est rien, fit Ginny, perplexe et haussant les épaules. Moi aussi j'ai oublié.  
— Oublié quoi ? demanda vivement Hermione, regardant le sourire narquois de Draco avec suspicion.  
— Oublié que Malfoy m'insultait, admit Ginny.  
— Comment est-ce que tu peux l'oublier ? » s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Ginny sourit faiblement.  
  
« Peut-être que cela a à voir avec le fait que je l'ai mérité, la première fois. »  
  
Harry grogna, se redressant et jetant un regard prudent à Draco.  
  
« Tu, euh, m'as pardonné pour ce jour-là, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Draco roula des yeux.  
  
« Tu sais bien que oui, Harry – il sourit d'un air narquois en direction de Ginny – ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pardonné Weaslette, par contre. »  
  
Ginny lui sourit.  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, puisque tu en as largement profité, dit-elle. Et il est évident que tu peux toujours manipuler Harry et le culpabiliser n'importe quand. En fait, je t'ai fait une sacrée faveur, Malfoy.   
— Je ne le laisse pas me culpabiliser ! protesta Harry.  
— Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose d'inapproprié avec Weaslette, oui ou non ? demanda Draco, se penchant vers le brun.  
— Draco, râla Harry. Tu sais bien que ça ne voulait rien dire. »  
  
Draco leva un sourcil. Harry l'embrassa. Draco se recula avec un sourire suffisant.  
  
« Connard, dit Harry, boudeur.  
— Alors vous voyez, dit Ginny sur un ton docte, expliquant les choses à Ron et Hermione. Je fais une faveur à Harry en laissant Malfoy m'appeler comme il le fait. Il se fait probablement rouler une pelle presque à chaque fois. »  
  
Ron et Hermione ouvraient grand la bouche, déconcertés.  
  
« Vous êtes tous devenus fous », souffla Ron.

Il regarda les jumeaux, qui continuaient tranquillement à mâcher leur pop-corn. Ils sourirent d'un air fou, et Ron frissonna.  
  
« Hermione, implora-t-il. Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar.  
— Non, ça ne l'est pas, répondit la brune d'une voix incertaine. Je pense que ça me prendra au moins une semaine pour tout digérer. »

Mais ils n'avaient pas toute la semaine. Harry fut abruptement rappelé aux choses qu'il devait encore leur dire.

« Il y a encore d'autres choses que je dois vous dire, dit-il platement. Mais vous ne devez en parler à personne », ajouta-t-il tout en jetant un regard à Ginny et aux jumeaux.  
  
Ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils de confusion, mais hochèrent néanmoins la tête. Jusque là, ils avaient gardé les secrets de Harry, et ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer ce qui pourrait être plus important au point d'être gardé secret, plus encore que ce qu'il leur avait déjà dit.  
  
Harry jeta un regard à Draco.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester », dit-il doucement, peu sûr que Draco veuille l'entendre dire à ses amis qu'il avait tué sa tante.  
  
Draco lui jeta un regard noir rien que pour avoir fait la suggestion.  
  
« Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, cracha-t-il. Tu es toujours toi, Harry. Tu n'es pas mauvais, et tu ne seras jamais comme ce bâtard. Si tes amis ne peuvent pas le voir, alors ils ne méritent pas de se considérer comme tels.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ? » murmura Hermione avec crainte.  
  
Harry expira lourdement.  
  
« Je suis un meurtrier », parvint-il à dire.  
  
De tous, Draco fut le seul à ne pas sursauter. Ce dernier roula simplement des yeux.  
  
« Il va falloir éclaircir ça, Harry, dit-il ironique.  
— Ben quoi, j'ai été clair, non ? dit Harry, sur la défensive. J'ai tué Pettigrow et ta tante, et ces hommes dont je dois encore découvrir l'identité.  
— Tu as tué Pettigrow ? demanda Ron, les yeux grand ouverts.  
— Et Bellatrix ? » ajouta Hermione, clignant furieusement des yeux.  
  
Harry acquiesça et, d'une voix basse, commença à leur expliquer comment cela s'était produit. Il leur raconta tout, de son voyage à Azkaban à la bataille au Ministère. Quand il eut fini, un silence inconfortable s'installa.  
  
« Tu as fait entrer Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrow et Lucius Malfoy dans notre appartement ? demanda Fred d'un air perplexe.  
— Hum, ouais, admit prudemment Harry.  
— Eh bien, ça, ça dépasse largement tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici », fit George, donnant l'impression d'être plus impressionné qu'en colère.  
  
Draco regardait son petit ami avec un air ahuri.  
  
« Tu as emmené Père à l'appartement des copies conformes ? demanda-t-il, aussi étonné que Fred.  
— Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où j'aurais pu l'emmener, dit Harry, de nouveau sur la défensive. Je m'étais dit que ta mère et toi apprécieriez de le voir comme il l'avait toujours été, et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais le laisser se laver au Manoir.  
— Oh, Harry, tu auras des ennuis à cause de ça, fit Hermione d'une voix angoissée.  
— Kingsley est déjà au courant, la rassura Harry.  
— Tu as mis Shacklebolt dans la confidence ? » s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Harry l'observa. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà entendu hausser la voix autant en une seule journée.  
  
« En fait, non, Lucius l'a fait, précisa-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire, à part me porter garant de lui. »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête, l'air stupéfait.  
  
« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de donner un sens à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
— Severus et moi avons sorti Lucius d'Azkaban il y a une semaine, le jour avant mon anniversaire, expliqua le brun. Il était un peu comme mon garde du corps pendant la cérémonie de mariage, et il m'a aidé pendant la bataille au Ministère. Ensuite, il a révélé son identité à Kingsley. Nous avons dû expliquer comment tous ces Mangemorts se sont retrouvés morts, et après, nous avons demandé le soutien de Kingsley pour la bataille finale. »

Autant qu'il en finisse maintenant.  
  
« La bataille finale aura lieu dans quatre jours, annonça-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu le dire à tout le monde. J'aurai besoin de l'aide de chacun d'entre vous. »  
  
Il était en train d'essayer d'expliquer comment ils étaient parvenus à cette décision quand Charlie s'approcha. Ils levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.  
  
« Harry, dit Charlie, on m'a envoyé te chercher. Je crois que nous recevons plus de visites, ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux.  
— Ça s'annonce bien », fit Harry, sarcastique.  
  
Charlie se contenta de hausser les épaules, attendant qu'ils le suivent. Il s'approcha de Harry et Draco. Ils se tendirent, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Charlie avait été extrêmement en colère contre Draco pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille. Ils furent surpris quand il tendit la main au blond.  
  
« N'importe quel ami de Harry est mon ami également », dit-il.  
  
Les yeux élargis, Draco lança un regard hésitant à son petit ami. Son expression disait clairement : ''Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?''.  
  
« Serre-lui la main, Draco, suggéra doucement Harry.  
— Il voulait me tuer ! siffla le blond.  
— Moi aussi, répliqua Harry, haussant son épaule valide. Je n'en ai plus tellement envie. Ou presque », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire effronté.  
  
Draco grimaça de mépris avant de faire face à Charlie, qui lui tendait toujours patiemment la main. Draco se reprit avant de la lui serrer, allant même jusqu'à hocher la tête une fois en guise de politesse.  
  
Harry pensa que peut-être, tout irait bien, finalement.  
  
Il changea d'avis quand Remus fit venir Lucius et Narcissa, laissant Winky 'surveiller' les Serpentards pour quelque temps.  
  
Harry observa la corbeille que tenait Narcissa. Entre autres choses, elle contenait plusieurs bouteilles de vin.  
  
« Narcissa, siffla-t-il. Ils vont croire que vous essayez de les empoisonner.  
— Harry, offrir un présent à tes hôtes est la moindre des choses », dit calmement Narcissa.  
  
Harry supplia Lucius du regard.  
  
« Lucius, n'avez-pas pu l'en empêcher ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Lucius eut un sourire en coin.  
  
« Je ne suis pas parvenu à l'en dissuader, dit-il. Elle était bien décidée à faire bonne impression pour votre bien. »

Harry se tourna vers un Draco rougissant.

« Arrête de me regarder, fit-il. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »  
  
En désespoir de cause, Harry se tourna vers Severus. L'adulte haussa un sourcil sans piper mot.  
  
Très bien, alors. Il se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci sourit.

« Un peu de bonnes manières de te fera pas de mal », dit-il amusé.  
  
Harry se renfrogna avant de faire face à Narcissa, extrêmement conscient des Weasley et Hermione, qui regardaient et écoutaient leur échange avec fascination.  
  
« Narcissa, j'apprécie votre geste, vraiment, dit-il. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas le cadeau le plus _adéquat_.  
— Harry, je suis consciente des implications, compte tenu des choix regrettables que Draco a faits par le passé, dit calmement Narcissa.  
— Choix regrettables ? s'écria Harry. Il a presque tué Ron avec cette farce. Si nous n'avions pas eu le livre de Severus, Ron serait probablement mort.  
— Dommage que je n'aie pas réussi, marmonna faiblement Draco, touchant son œil au beurre noir avec précaution.  
— Draco », réprimanda sa mère.  
  
Harry lui donna une claque à la tête, sans détourner son attention de Narcissa.  
  
« Narcissa, je _sais_ que c'était un accident, mais pas les Weasley, insista-t-il.  
— Ouais, je n'essayais pas vraiment de tuer Weasley, contrairement à quand _tu_ as essayé de me tuer, ricana le blond, se frottant la tête avec irritation. Brute.  
— Bordel, Draco, ferme-la ! cria Harry. Tu sais très bien que je n'essayais pas de te tuer, pas plus que tu n'essayais de tuer Ron. Et tu ne m'aides _pas_ , là.  
— Oh, comme si tu te débrouillais, rétorqua le blond. Tu ne gagneras pas contre Maman, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. »  
  
Harry reporta son attention vers elle, soufflant lourdement, exaspéré.  
  
« Ceci est un présent traditionnel, dit-elle fermement. J'ai senti que je devrais poursuivre la tradition et d'être franche quant à ce qui s'est passé. Ceci représente à la fois nos excuses et un présent de la part de notre famille à la leur. »

Elle le pressa gentiment de prendre le panier.  
  
« Maintenant, considérant le lien évident entre nos deux familles, et étant donné que tu appartiens à l'une comme à l'autre, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu le leur offres toi-même.  
— Y a-t-il une façon particulière avec laquelle je suis supposé le faire ? » demanda Harry avec une grimace, cédant finalement à l'inévitable.

Draco se pencha vers et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Tu le tends simplement en t'inclinant, et tu dis 'De notre famille à la vôtre'. »  
  
Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.  
  
« C'est pas un peu étrange ? demanda-t-il.  
— Oh, je pense que ça dépasse de loin le reste, acquiesça Draco.  
— Narcissa, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me faites faire ça, marmonna-t-il.  
— C'est pour ton bien, Harry », dit-elle.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard mécontent, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il y avait une seule chose claire à ses yeux. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la folie de Narcissa.  
  
Il tendit la corbeille à Mme Weasley. Celle-ci le regarda avec un mélange de choc et de fierté, et il soupira. Il tenta d'ignorer les autres, se sentant comme un idiot.  
  
« Voilà, Mme Weasley. De notre, euh, famille à la vôtre. »  
  
Elle prit la corbeille, la mit entre les mains d'Arthur avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
« Oh, Harry, je suis tellement fière de toi, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu nous as tellement inquiétés, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, d'après ce que je vois. Je suis soulagée d'apprendre qu'on s'est occupé de toi pendant cet été. Mais tu aurais dû venir plus tôt, Harry. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien.  
— Lâche ce pauvre garçon, Molly, dit Arthur.  
— Mais il s'est exposé à tant de danger », fit-elle, le serrant plus étroitement pour un moment avant de finalement le lâcher.  
  
Harry regarda le ciel, évitant le regard des autres. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'étranges événements dans sa vie, mais cette soirée devait être la plus étrange de tous, ou presque. Apprendre qu'il était un sorcier avait été étrange. Voir son nom se former au-dessus de la Coupe de Feu et être le quatrième participant d'un Tournoi à trois participants avait été étrange, aussi. Voir Draco Malfoy, le Mangemort, au pas de la porte des Dursley. Tant d'événements étranges durant cet été. Mais ça... c'était très, _très_ bizarre.  
  
Bill déclara qu'ils devaient ouvrir une des bouteilles de vin et boire à la nouvelle alliance. Bien sûr, même les 'enfants' avaient droit à un verre, à l'exception de Harry.  
  
« L'alcool va interférer avec les potions que tu as prises, Harry », dit Severus, lui arrachant son verre.  
  
Harry se renfrogna, maussade. Ils semblaient tous croire qu'ils méritaient de boire un verre après cette éprouvante soirée, mais à lui, bien sûr, ce plaisir-là lui était refusé.  
  
« C'est pas grave, Harry, le réconforta Ron. Je boirai du jus de citrouille avec toi. »  
  
Chose assez surprenante, il n'avait rien dit, bien qu'il continuait à regarder les verres emplis de vin avec une profonde méfiance. Harry ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.  
  
« OK, très bien », dit-il.  
  
Il observa les autres qui, pour la plupart, observaient attentivement le couple Malfoy. Quand ces derniers prirent une gorgée de leurs verres, sans que rien ne se passe après, les autres les imitèrent avec hésitation.  
  
Ils avaient encore besoin de parler des plans concernant la bataille finale, mais personne n'osait aborder le sujet. Le jardin était silencieux tandis que tous savouraient ce petit intermède, tentant de se familiariser avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà appris cette soirée. Severus eut l'air d'être légèrement impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais même lui attendait en silence.  
  
Lucius était assis à côté de Severus, l'allure calme, mais Harry sut, au sourire ironique qui étirait ses lèvres, qu'il s'était résigné à la situation. Il était un homme politique qui s'adaptait au besoin, et cette réunion était nécessaire à sa survie. Plutôt que d'être en colère quant au fait d'être forcé de sociabiliser avec les Weasley, il avait clairement décidé d'être amusé par la situation. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Lucius avait été un homme enclin à se divertir des choses les plus communes, il aurait sûrement sa propre boîte à pop-corn entre les mains pour l'occasion.  
  
M. Weasley était assis en face de lui, l'air incertain quant à comment gérer la situation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être confronté à Lucius Malfoy, son ennemi, dans son jardin. Cependant, il n'était du genre à refuser d'accueillir quelqu'un chez lui, particulièrement si ce quelqu'un était un allié dans des temps aussi difficiles.  
  
Remus, qui était également assis avec eux, amorça à voix basse une conversation concernant la guerre. Harry l'entendit mentionner le nom de Kingsley et se demanda si Remus insistait sur l'implication de Lucius dans la bataille du ministère. Soudain, les quatre hommes regardèrent en sa direction.  
  
Narcissa parut calme, imperturbable, et aussi sophistiquée que d'habitude – elle intimidait la plupart des Weasley sans même essayer. En fait, elle tentait d'apaiser la tension, mais ses sourires aimables semblaient les rendre plus nerveux qu'autre chose.  
  
Mme Weasley prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« Vous vous êtes occupée de Harry durant cet été ? »  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent.  
  
« Autant que possible, acquiesça Narcissa, souriant chaleureusement en direction du concerné. Il est assez difficile à contenir, parfois. »  
  
Bien que le ton était quelque peu guindé, cela amorça leur conversation.  
  
« Est-ce que maman est en train de se lier d'amitié avec la mère de Malfoy... à cause de toi ? murmura Ron.  
— Euh, oui, je crois, fit Harry, soupirant.  
— On te remercie pour nous avoir soulagés d'un poids, mon pote, intervint George, souriant largement.  
— Tu es devenu le fils de plus difficile de la famille, après tout », approuva Fred.  
  
Harry se renfrogna, ce qui les poussa à rire.  
  
« Tu vis vraiment avec les Malfoy ? » lui demanda Hermione avec incertitude, observant Draco.  
  
Le blond avait fini par se retrouver entre les jumeaux, et pour l'instant il était en train de chiper un peu de leur pop-corn. Il était bon de savoir qu'il n'était pas indifférent au divertissement commun, pensa sèchement Harry.  
  
« Harry est le chef de famille », dit Draco de sa voix traînante avant de jeter dans l'air un pop-corn et de l'attraper avec sa bouche.  
  
Hermione eut l'air complètement perdue. Harry voyait qu'elle avait des tonnes de questions mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment les poser.  
  
« Il a juste voulu dire que c'est ma maison parce que Sirius me l'a léguée, expliqua-t-il.  
— Non, je veux dire que tu es celui qui est en charge, dit Draco, souriant d'un air satisfait.  
— Ce n'est pas moi, protesta le brun. C'est Severus. »  
  
Draco arqua un sourcil peu convaincu.  
  
« Eh bien, disons qu'il est le seul auquel tu prêtes l'oreille – quand l'envie t'en prend, admit-il.  
— Comment... comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Hermione, lançant un regard à l'autre bout de la table, où les adultes étaient assis.  
  
Le sourire de Draco était carrément dément.  
  
« Severus et Remus sont les parents de Harry », dit-il.  
  
Harry grogna quand ses amis ouvrirent grand la bouche, encore. Draco se laissa aller contre sa chaise et enfourna joyeusement une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche, mission accomplie.  
  
« Snape et Lupin, _ensemble_ , reprenant le rôle des _parents_ de Harry ? » demanda Bill.  
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
« Severus te tuera pour avoir dit ça, siffla Harry.  
— Non, il ne le fera pas, dit Draco avec dédain. Tu me protégeras.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ?  
— Parce que ça te manquerait de ne plus m'avoir dans ton lit », répondit aussitôt le blond.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir, incapable d'argumenter contre ça.  
  
« Alors, nouvelles alliances », dit Bill avec un sourire entendu.  
  
Harry rougit, se remémorant bien trop clairement avoir proclamé cette fois-là devant tout le monde qu'il s'était joyeusement fait sauter. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Draco, qui affichait un air indubitablement suffisant.  
  
« Je suppose que le serpent dans ton dos a une autre signification, dit sèchement Charlie.  
— Malfoy est le bras droit de Harry », acquiesça joyeusement Fred.  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, lançant un regard inquiet en direction de Ron. Le roux n'était pas _du tout_ ravi.  
  
« Harry, ça te dit qu'on aille marcher un peu ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
« Ben sûr, Ron », dit-il.  
  
Il baissa le regard en direction de son petit ami quand il se leva de sa chaise. Draco n'avait pas plus l'air ravi que Ron, mais il ne dit rien. Harry se sentit absolument déchiré. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, mais il ne voulait toujours pas perdre son meilleur ami.  
  
« Harry, nous ne tarderons pas à parler des plans de bataille, le prévint Severus.  
— Je ferai vite », promit le brun.

Il doutait que Ron mettrait du temps à lui jeter au visage qu'il était un connard.  
  
Laissant derrière eux des regards inquiets braqués sur eux, Ron et lui sortirent dans le jardin.  
  
« Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami, lâcha soudainement le roux.  
— Et tu l'es toujours, répondit Harry.  
— Mais Malfoy est soudainement devenu ton _bras droit_? » imita-t-il, furieux.  
  
Harry ne sut comment expliquer ça.  
  
« Fred n'a rien voulu dire de particulier en disant ça, dit-il impuissant. Draco est juste... il est avec moi constamment. Il est mon petit ami, Ron.  
— Et je suis juste ton meilleur ami, dit platement le roux.  
— Tu n'es pas _juste_ mon meilleur ami, insista Harry, commençant lui-même à s'énerver. Tu es important pour moi, mais c'est autant le cas de Draco.  
— Je ne comprends rien, fit Ron en secouant la tête. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas Malfoy. Je ne comprends pas Snape. Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent.  
— Je suis désolé, dit misérablement Harry.  
— Pour quoi exactement es-tu désolé ? demanda Ron.  
— Je suis désolé pour t'avoir menti pendant tout l'été, fit Harry.  
— Mais tu n'es pas désolé de sauter l'ennemi, dit Ron sans mâcher ses mots.  
— Il n'est plus notre ennemi, Ron, dit Harry, espérant ardemment que son meilleur ami comprenne. Même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu l'apprécies. Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps pour le connaître vraiment. »  
  
Ron renifla de dégoût.  
  
« Ouais, c'est ce que je vois, dit-il.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.  
— Ça veut dire que Celui-Qui-T'a-Joyeusement-Sauté doit être bon au lit, dit Ron avec colère. Parce que Merlin seul sait qu'il n'est bon à rien d'autre.  
— Est-ce que tu m'as seulement écouté ? Il a passé tout l'été à m'aider, dit Harry d'un ton sec.  
— Comment je peux savoir que ce que tu as dit ce soir est vrai, Harry ? cria le roux. Tu as déjà admit que tu nous mentais à propos de tout.  
— Je dis la vérité maintenant ! se défendit Harry.  
— J'ai entendu, répondit Ron. Je me suis assis ici et je t'ai écouté toute la nuit. C'est tellement irréel que je ne sais pas _comment_ ça pourrait être vrai. S'il est bon au lit, alors au moins ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es avec lui.  
— On dirait presque que tu essaies de le traiter de pute », dit dangereusement Harry.  
  
Ron renifla bruyamment.  
  
« Il semblerait que ça ait marché pour lui, non ? » dit-il avec dégoût.  
  
Aussitôt, et sans même y penser, Harry lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ron le regarda avec un air choqué pendant à peine une demi-seconde avant que sa propre colère, sa frustration, ne prennent le dessus.  
  
Ils passèrent les cinq minutes qui suivirent à échanger des coups de poing, parler n'étant même plus nécessaire. Ils tombèrent et roulèrent par terre, et Harry se faisait dominer. Mais à cause de sa propre colère, il lui fallut presque ces cinq minutes entières pour finalement le réaliser. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement de nouveau face à face, prêts à en découdre, respirant bruyamment, couverts de bleus, sales et saignant du nez. Et Harry serrait inconsciemment son bras droit contre lui.

« Déteste Draco pour tout ce qu'il a fait, mais ne t'avise jamais de dire ce genre de choses sur lui », dit froidement Harry.  
  
Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser, Harry ? s'exclama le roux. Il y a à peine deux mois tu voulais lui faire du mal. Et maintenant je suis censé croire que tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?! »  
  
Harry se retourna pour lui faire face.  
  
« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup, dit-il. Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est ainsi. J'ai gardé Draco en lieu sûr durant tout l'été, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me donne des faveurs sexuelles en échange. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pensé que je consentirais à ce genre de procédés.  
— Je ne le pense pas, vraiment. C'est juste que... c'est _trop_ », dit Ron, la voix empreinte de confusion et de frustration.  
  
Harry inclina la tête.  
  
« Je suis désolé pour ça », dit-il doucement.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, et Ron le suivit. Ils marchèrent péniblement, en silence. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce qui venait de se passer ferait encore marmonner Hermione dans son coin sur les garçons stupides.  
  
Il se _sentait_ stupide. Ron et lui ne s'étaient jamais battus comme ça auparavant. Il chancela. Comme toujours, les coups de poing avaient volé quand il s'agissait de Malfoy. Qui était maintenant Draco. Il traîna des pieds, maussade. Il avait certes suscité cette confusion, mais était-ce vraiment sa faute ?  
  
Il ne blâmait certainement pas Ron pour être encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Il savait que le roux faisait de son mieux, mais _c'était_ juste trop dur à digérer d'un seul coup. Il était inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que Ron n'ait un peu de temps pour au moins surmonter le choc initial causé par toutes ces révélations.  
  
Par un accord tacite, ils firent un cercle de sorte qu'ils puissent être hors du champ de vision des autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Malheureusement, ils ne purent cacher le fait qu'ils s'étaient battus.  
  
Draco et Hermione furent les premiers à réagir. Même dans sa mauvaise humeur, Harry trouva la situation assez comique. Pendant une seconde, aucun des deux n'eut l'air de savoir vers qui se diriger en premier. Draco débattait sûrement entre deux possibilités : attaquer Ron ou s'occuper de son petit ami. Hermione avait l'air perdu, ne pouvant se décider entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Cependant, Harry avait le sentiment que les pensées de la jeune fille étaient bien plus similaires à celle de Draco que Ron ne voudrait jamais le savoir. Finalement, et après cette brève seconde d'indécision, les petits amis prirent le dessus.  
  
« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » demanda Draco, sa voix noyant les cris environnants, au moins pour Harry.  
  
Draco était clairement furieux, mais sa main était douce quand il l'utilisa pour lui relever le menton afin de pouvoir examiner son visage.  
  
Harry se dégagea, furieux contre Ron pour lui faire sentir que sa relation était quelque chose de sordide. Draco ne prit pas bien le geste. Il se figea pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers Ron, qui était à peine à un mètre de là, et de se jeter littéralement sur lui. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, et cette fois Draco ne retenait plus ses coups, et le roux en faisait de même.  
  
L'altercation ne dura pas longtemps, car Severus vint rapidement attraper Draco par le dos de ses robes et le relever, le poussant dans les bras de Lucius. La colère de Ron avait instantanément été renouvelée, car il essaya de donner un autre coup, mais Bill et Charlie le retinrent par ses robes et le tirèrent en arrière. Draco et lui essayaient tous les deux de se dégager pour attaquer de nouveau.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Weasley ?! cria furieusement Draco. Il est supposé être ton ami, et tu oses le _frapper_  ? Allez, Weasley, je suis là. Je m'occuperai de toi, si c'est une bagarre que tu veux, mais personne ne lève la main sur Harry et s'en tire sain et sauf !! » continua-t-il à crier, se débattant toujours pour se libérer de la prise de son père.  
  
Harry savait que les autres criaient, mais son attention était seulement concentrée sur Draco. Il voulait désespérément effacer son manque de confiance momentané. Indifférent aux autres, il se tint debout devant son petit ami. Il le regarda longuement, et Draco se calma, l'air profondément contrarié. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Lucius le lâcha, et Draco s'empara du brun, l'enlaçant étroitement. Le blond tremblait, et Harry était sûr qu'il était toujours pâle, tout comme l'était Ron.  
  
« Draco, calme-toi, murmura Harry. Tout va bien.  
— Rien ne va bien, grogna le blond. Il t'a _blessé_.  
— C'est moi qui ai commencé, mon ange, dit Harry.  
— Je suis sûr qu'il l'a mérité », cracha Draco.  
  
 _Tant pis_ , pensa Harry. Avec ou sans le sang et les blessures, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de calmer Draco. Il lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête, le tira à lui et l'embrassa. Il y avait le goût métallique de son propre sang, mais il y avait aussi le goût de Draco l'enveloppant de chaleur, de calme et de réconfort.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans ce baiser, avec le sang et la façon dont ils ravagèrent la bouche de l'autre, dissipant leur frustration. Draco mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui de Harry, respirant lourdement. Harry aspirait de grandes quantités d'air. Respirer n'avait pas été facile, compte tenu de l'état actuel de son nez.  
  
« Peut-être qu'on pourrait maintenant examiner les blessures de Harry », dit Severus avec mépris.  
  
Harry s'éloigna de son petit ami à contrecœur, ne voulant faire face à personne, ne voulant faire face à quoi que ce soit de plus. Il fut cependant surpris de voir Mme Pomfresh, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la faire venir de Poudlard aussi vite. Bien qu'elle avait l'air d'être bien plus choquée que lui.  
  
La veille, Severus avait donné sa permission à McGonagall d'informer Pomfresh de sa situation et de celle des Malfoy, mais le fait de les voir – chez les Weasley, de tous les endroits imaginables – restait manifestement quelque chose de très surprenant.  
  
Elle retrouva rapidement ses manières professionnelles, et ordonna aussitôt à Harry de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Harry obéit, dans un état second, n'accordant aucune attention à son examen. Au lieu de ça, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans le jardin, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
Mme Weasley avait acculé Ron et le réprimandait sévèrement. Il n'eut pas l'air de l'écouter, car ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Draco, l'évaluant du regard. Le roux rencontra brièvement le regard de Harry avant de tourner la tête.  
  
Draco était en plein débat avec Severus, alors même que Narcissa le nettoyait et soignait ses blessures. Severus était sûrement furieux contre le blond pour avoir été à l'origine d'une autre querelle, et Harry ne doutait pas qu'il serait le suivant à recevoir des remontrances. Lucius discutait avec Remus et M. Weasley, ayant tous les trois l'air déçu. Lucius cacha mieux sa déception, mais Harry comprit que l'adulte étudiait son fils avec cette froide façon de faire. Tandis que Harry les regardait, Bill et Charlie les rejoignirent.  
  
Ginny se disputait avec Hermione, et Harry avait peur de connaître la raison de leur dispute. Si Ginny était en train de défendre les actions de Draco, alors cela n'augurait rien de bon entre lui et Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'être contrariée. Draco avait attaqué son petit ami, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été en très bons termes par le passé. Fred et George étaient assis un peu en retrait, mâchouillant encore et toujours leur pop-corn, sans cesser de regarder toutes leurs interactions.  
  
« M. Potter, vous avez besoin de repos, dit sévèrement Mme Pomfresh, attirant son attention. Et comme je suis sûre que vous l'avez déjà réalisé, vous vous êtes de nouveau blessé l'épaule. J'ai soigné vos autres blessures, mais vous _devez_ ménager votre épaule et limiter vos mouvements pour faciliter la guérison.  
— Oui, m'dam », dit-il, soupirant lourdement.  
  
Severus n'allait pas être ravi. Les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées, tout bien considéré – jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit battu avec Ron. Mme Pomfresh partit soigner Ron, et Severus et Draco s'approchèrent.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? » demanda son petit ami, lançant un regard à son épaule, de nouveau en écharpe.  
  
Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche. Quand il se releva, il prit la main libre de Harry dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement en signe de réconfort.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Severus, qui le regardait d'un air furieux.  
  
« Laisse-moi deviner, railla-t-il. Demain encore, tu seras dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ton bras. Tu as prévu de tuer le plus puissant sorcier au monde dans quatre jours, mais tu ne peux te livrer à aucun de tes entraînements parce que tu as décidé de te lancer dans une chamaillerie stupide avec tes amis. »  
  
La voix de l'adulte devenait plus froide à chaque mot prononcé. La colère de Harry grandit au fur et à mesure.  
  
« Il y a encore certaines choses que tu dois apprendre avant samedi. Tous tes efforts ne seront pas suffisants jusqu'à ce que le Lord Noir soit détruit », ajouta Severus, la voix plus froide que jamais.   
  
Harry tressaillit, blessé.  
  
« Allez vous faire voir, Severus ! cria-t-il, lâchant la main de Draco et sautant sur ses pieds. Je fais de mon mieux et vous le savez. Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas encore assez pour vous et je suis désolé pour avoir oublié pour quelques putains de minutes que ma vie tournait autour de Voldemort ! »  
  
La fureur de Severus fut remplacée par une fatigue évidente.  
  
« Harry.   
— Non ! cria le brun. Laissez-moi tranquille, bordel ! »  
  
Il tourna les talons pour partir, mais ne fit pas plus de deux pas avant que Severus ne lui ordonne de s'arrêter.  
  
« Quoi ? grogna-t-il, sans se retourner.  
— Viens par ici, gamin », dit doucement Severus.  
  
Harry se retourna avec circonspection, irrité contre l'homme pour avoir trouvé une nouvelle méthode de capturer son attention avec autant d'efficacité. Comment était-il supposé réagir quand l'adulte parlait aussi _gentiment_? Severus s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule valide. Il se pencha vers lui, de sorte qu'il puisse parler sans que les autres ne l'entendent.  
  
« Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre », dit Severus d'une voix égale.   
  
Se renfrognant, et se sentant comme s'il s'était fait piéger, Harry tenta de s'éloigner, mais Severus raffermit sa prise sur son épaule.  
  
« Cependant, continua-t-il, j'aurais dû savoir que le fait pour toi de défendre les autres ne se limite pas seulement à battre le Lord Noir.  
— Mais c'est ce que je suis censé faire, non ? dit Harry avec amertume. Je suis supposé ne me soucier de rien d'autres hormis Voldemort.  
— C'est ce que j'ai cru, autrefois », acquiesça Severus, mais son ton était songeur.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, tandis que Severus s'emparait des bagues pendues à sa poitrine, les examinant de près.  
  
« Toutefois, j'ai fini par comprendre que Dumbledore avait raison dans son jugement, murmura-t-il. Tu as plus de pouvoir dans ton cœur que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment comprendre. »  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air ahuri.  
  
« Severus, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-il, commençant à s'inquiéter.  
  
Les lèvres de Severus se relevèrent aux extrémités, et il lâcha les bagues.  
  
« Oui, Harry, je vais bien, dit-il sèchement. Dis-moi, qui au juste défendais-tu quand tu t'es battu avec Weasley ? »  
  
Le regard du Gryffondor s'arrêta automatiquement sur Draco, qui les observait d'un peu loin, les yeux plissés.  
  
« Ah », dit Severus, vaguement amusé mais pas du tout surpris.  
  
Son regard grandit en intensité quand il ancra son regard dans le sien.  
  
« Tu te bats avec ton cœur, Harry, dit-il.  
— Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement, dit Harry, sur la défensive.  
— Et c'est en cela que consiste le 'pouvoir que le Lord Noir ne connaît point', dit doucement Severus. Je t'ai critiqué et dénigré pour cette particularité d'avoir le cœur sur la main. Et pourtant, c'est ta compassion pour les autres qui a uni les alliés et les ressources dont tu as besoin pour battre le Lord Noir. Il n'y a certainement personne d'autre qui serait capable d'unir les Malfoy et les Weasley. »  
  
Harry le regarda pendant de longues secondes, avant d'écarter la main de l'adulte de sur son épaule et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant étroitement.  
  
« Potter, dit Severus. Juste parce que je commence à comprendre les effets considérables concernant le fait que tu as le cœur sur la main, ne veut pas dire que je veux en faire de même. »  
  
Malgré ses mots, il retourna le geste, quoique avec précaution en raison des blessures de Harry, et avec raideur à cause de la présence des autres.  
  
Harry sourit contre les robes de Severus.

« Si faire preuve d'un peu de bonnes manières ne me fera pas de mal, dit-il, alors un câlin ne vous fera pas de mal non plus. »

Severus le repoussa :  
  
« Espèce de gamin insolent », bougonna-t-il.  
  
Harry lui fit un large sourire.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura-t-il d'un air calculateur, je ne dirai à personne que vous avez un cœur. »  
  
Severus plissa les yeux.  
  
Riant, Harry s'éloigna prestement. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua les autres. Remus et les Malfoy n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement surpris. Mais les Weasley, Hermione et Pomfresh les regardaient avec ébahissement. Ron était le seul qui l'inquiétait, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de comment interpréter son expression.  
  
Draco vint derrière lui, l'enlaçant. Ce qui était une flagrante démonstration de la part du blond le proclamant comme sien. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser du fait que l'expression de son meilleur ami n'avait toujours pas changé. Il donnait toujours cette même impression de concentration et de réflexion, expression qu'il dirigeait habituellement vers l'échiquier.  
  
« Rentre à la maison et repose-toi, ordonna Severus. Prends Draco avec toi, je m'occuperai de finir de leur expliquer les plans pour samedi. »

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il en avait eu assez pour la journée, mais il n'aimait pas laisser les choses comme elles l'étaient. Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour de lui, et tous les deux disparurent.

_À suivre..._   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
